Wickedly in Love
by Paramore4eva0602
Summary: The casts of Mack Falls and So Random! are asked to do a reenactment of the musical Wicked in New York. The thing is, there's no adults. Who will get their part? Who will find love, and who will find heartbreak? Who will read my story and love it? Channy!
1. The News

**I WENT TO GO SEE WICKED AND IT WAS AMAZING!!! So...I'm going to write a SWAC fanfic about it! DUH! The songs were fabulous!! Teehee! I looove this!! Okay, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Wicked.**

**I really hope you like it.**

**Sonny's POV**

My cast mates and I were lounging after another fantastic show the night before. It was hilarious and the crowd loved it. We were celebrating in the cafeteria with some frozen yogurts.

"So, what's up guys?" Nico said.

"SSHH!! We can't enjoy our froyos in the full effect if you talk!" I snickered.

"Agreed." Tawni mumbled around her spoon.

Grady stayed quiet, just finishing up his fourth. Boy, this kid can eat. Zora was quiet, too.

"She speaks the truth _randoms_." Chad walked up to our table, leaning over the top while his hands were in front of me; supporting his weight.

"What do you want, Chad?" I sneered. I scraped my spoon against the sides of my styrofoam cup and scooped up some more froyo, putting it into my mouth

Chad rolled his eyes dramatically like the drama snob he was and continued.

"The big man would like to see us in his office immediately." He tried to imitate Mr. Condor's deep voice; and completely failed. "He caught me on my way here."

"What does he want?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand politely. I'd put more froyo in my mouth.

"To fire you. I don't know! He wants "Mack Falls" and "So Random!" there. Now." Chad's tone ended the conversation as he made his way toward the doors. With a jerk of his head, the "Falls" table pushed back their chairs and stood in unison, following him out. Freaky.

"Is he really going to fire us?!" Tawni screeched. I was unsurprised.

"Of course not, Tawni. Come on guys, let's see what's going on." I got up and walked out, my cast mates flanking me.

We reached the doors. I opened them, but then decided I did_ not_ want to go first. I held it open for my cast. They sent me glares on their way in, but I didn't take it personally. When Mr. Condor was involved, our jobs were in danger. And that meant every man for himself.

Grady didn't look at me. He was looking down into his froyo cup. Why did he still have it?

I snatched it from his hands and basketball shot it into the trash. _Then _he glared. I gave him a look like he was crazy, but then I smirked and followed him in, closing the door behind us.

Everyone was already there. The "Falls" cast had taken all the seats, putting their feet up on some so we wouldn't have room. I looked to see what the rest of my cast was doing. They stood there awkwardly. Chad and Portlyn snickered, and I noticed they were spreading out on five chairs.

I smiled kindly, putting one hand on my hip and walking forward. I put my right hand out, letting it shove their legs off the chairs so we'd have room. I took the seat next to Chad, torturing him work. He looked at me, and I looked at him. He raised his eyebrow, then turned away to look at Mr. Condor.

I noticed my cast had taken their rightful seats, and their faces exposed their jubilant feeling. I felt victorious, and watched gleefully as Portlyn skipped over to Skylar and pushed his feet down to have a seat.

When I focused on Mr. Condor, he was holding back laughter. Did I make him laugh? Sweet!

"Alright," Mr. Condor started, but his voice was booming through the room as his laughter made his voice much to loud. "I'm sure your wondering why I summoned you here." He twirled his finger around his cell phone, pleased by his vocabulary. "Well, I have something very exciting to tell you."

Everyone seemed to be more engrossed in the conversation. Well, not really conversation, but Mr. Condor's speech. I saw that Chad and I were unconsciously leaning forward, and our arms were touching. It sent fire blazing through my arm, but shivers down my spine. I loved it.

"My daughter and I have recently seen a terrific musical. Wicked?" He looked around, measuring everybody's reaction. My face lit up. I love Wicked! He noticed, smiled at me, but no one else seemed to know what he was talking about.

"It is a fantastic show, and has a great moral. So I was thinking..." Mr. Condor's voice trailed off. "...if you would be willing to reenact it to boost ratings for your show."

I was in disbelief. Really?

"Really?" My voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long.

"Yes, Sonny. You've seen it?" I nodded. A smile on my face. "It was great wasn't it?"

"Of course! I fell in love with it when I first saw it and bought the soundtrack! It was so meaningful and fantastic!" I sighed.

"Was it?" Chad asked.

His voice was so near, and I turned. Our faces were too close. It shocked me. Why wasn't he pulling back?

I tried to turn back casually to Mr. Condor, but still answer Chad.

"Of course. But Mr. Condor..." I didn't really want to voice this, but I was really curious. I don't want anyone to get suspicious, though. "It's a musical." I looked around the glass table. "Does anyone sing?"

I could feel Chad go rigid with his arm right against mine. I pretended not to notice.

Chad wasn't the only one, though. Chastity, Skyler, Devon, and Tawni seemed to get uncomfortable, too. Oh, so I wasn't the only one.

"Well, it looks like some people do. But a lot of you don't have to sing." Mr. Condor said.

"Great," We all murmured, smiling at the plan.

"So, we're not sure how to do this. We want to set up on my island, but I'm not sure. No one would be with you, it would be just you kids. Would I be able to trust you with that responsibility?" He looked around.

Everyone nodded in harmony, mumbling their response. It was a yes.

Mr. Condor kept his eyes on the table, still debating. I decided to step in.

"Mr. Condor, I promise you that Mackenzie Falls and So Random! will take this awesome opportunity and use it responsibly. We all want to do it, right?" I didn't wait for a response. "We will be very mature about it and you will _not_"- I stressed the word-"be disappointed."

Mr. Condor looked up, and seemed assured by my words.

"Thank you Sonny. I suppose you speak for the whole group?"

I looked around, would anyone protest?

"Looks like."

"Well then, go pack."

We all left the room, but not before Chad gave me a hesitant smile and left.


	2. shamPOO

**Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked!**

**Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked! Go Wicked!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I would like a Sterling Knight, though...**

**I'm still tryin'! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I gave Sonny a hesitant smile and left. Did she not notice the spark when her arm brushed against mine? Did she feel it, too?

Chad, you better not be getting all sappy for a random**.**

**Psh, we're so not.**

...don't lie to yourself either.

**But then we'd be considered sappy.**

You know what? Just stop talking

**...**

Her hair did look pretty today, though.

**...**

Can you believe she didn't look away when we were so close together? It took her like five seconds before she looked away!

**...**

...ANSWER ME WHEN I'M THINKING TO YOU!!

**But you told me to stop talking?!**

SSSHH!! I SAID TO STOP TALKING!!

**...**

DON'T IGNORE ME!

**Let's get this straight. WE. ARE. THE. SAME. PERSON.**

...

**DONT IGNORE ME!**

Oh my gosh.

**Can you believe Sonny can make us turn against each other like this?**

Yeah. She's worth it, though.

**We can not let her get to us like that man! We're the same person, she's turning you against yourself.**

Then why do you keep saying "we".

**Well, usually...I just feel left out...people say...I'm stupid and not worth having...**

But you're my conscience right?

**....yeah**

Oh gosh, are you crying?!

**Well technically, I'm making you cry.**

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry!!

**You're right, I don't.**

For the shine in Sonny's hair's sake, you are not me.

**Great, now you're doing it.**

I ignored him and continued walking. I had reached my dressing room, and I safely wiped away the tears,

**Sonny would think it's manly when guys cry openly.**

No comment.

**Well that actually was a comment by saying 'no comment'-**

Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........

I grabbed five suitcases from the corner of my closet and looked around. I grabbed all the casual non-Mackezie falls uniforms I had. That took two suitcases. Okay, now for my toiletries.

**Teehee...toilet...**

I grabbed shampoos-

**HA HA!! Poo! hahahahaha....**

Sigh. I grabbed shampoos-

**C...Ch....Hahahahahahaha!!**

SHUT UP!!!!!

**...**

-conditioners, gel, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, combs...and that would be it. I guess I only need three bags then.

I dumped it all on the couch. Now, it's time to see where Sonny is.

* * *

I reached the doors to Sonn'ys dressing room. I decided to be polite, at least _try_ to start a conversation that wouldn't turn into an argument. I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard blondie yell. Tanya, right?

"Hey, Tanya." I greeted.

She looked at me with disbelief.

"Okay, one: my name is Tawni." She spoke like she was talking to a three year old. "And two: why didn't you just barge in like you usually do?"

"I don't know, just wanted to be polite?" I sat on a cheetah couch.

"Riight.." She said sarcastically. "Sonn'ys in the prop house. I assume you were looking at for _her_?" Tawni raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Since when do you say thanks?" she looked shocked. "Whatever, listen. I know you have a thing for Sonny." I kept my expression exposed. "And...if you actually knck and say thank you..." she played with her thumbs. "...you might have a chance."

Was it that obvious that even Tawni could notice I liked Sonny? _Did_ I like Sonny? I wasn't sure.

**Yeah you are.**

Okay, I was sure. So, instead of denying Tawni, I decided to start this polite thing.

"Thanks, Tawni."

She shook her head.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that." She sighed, and began looking for more clothes to pack along with her other four suitcases.


	3. Channy Fluffff

**I am so upset right now. I wrote this chapter once already, thought it was really good, and then my sister deleted it. So now, I'm rewriting it, just for the sake of my readers. Gggrrrr....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Wicked. :( Too bad. *sniffle***

**I hope you enjoy this written twice chapter! **

**Oh, and I remember I gave you a Channy warning. So, CHANNY! 3**

Sonny POV

I already finished packing, so I sat alone in the prop house. Since no one was here, I

decided to watch the latest episode of Mackenzie Falls.

Yes, it is a secret. Yes, this is me threatening to kill you if you tell anyone. Especially Chad. _Especially_, Chad.

I turned on the T.V and went to the list. I had missed it last night, so I had to record it. None of my cast mates knew how to do the whole record, list thing, so I was safe.

Could you imagine if Chad walked in here to say hi to me or something? Maybe talk about Wicked? That would suck.

This is what's been going on:

Mackenzie is in love with two girls. Portlyn and Chloe. I've no idea why they use their real names and Chad doesn't, but whatever. So, he chose Chloe- my favorite of the two, of course. She was the nice one. But, he's still seeing both of them, just telling them that he didn't love the other. I was really disappointed in Chloe. Couldn't either of the girls see that Chad was always caught up in his own thoughts, thinking about the other woman? I hope that made sense.

I pressed play.

Okay, so Mackenzie and Chloe are outside in a meadow, looking up at the stars. Oh, I see. Chad's-oops- Mackenzie's trying to make a move.

"Geez Chad, you are such a playa!" I laughed. What was this, a reality show?

_"Chloe," Mackenzie whispers._

_She looks his way and smiles, encouraging him to continue._

_"...I...I think I love you."_

Gasp! Chloe, don't fall for it!

"No! Chad, you idiot!" I yelled at the T.V.

_They both sit up and look into each other's eyes._

_"I love you, too." Chloe murmurs._

_Mackenzie's leaning in..._

Chad's leaning in!?

_Chloe follows suit..._

"CHLOE! DON'T FALL FOR HIS SPARKLY EYE!"

_"Mackenzie?" A new, broken voice whispers._

_Both Mackenzie and Chloe move back._

_"Porlyn!" He gasps, and stands up. Chloe just looks confused._

_"How could you do this to me?" Tears were springing into Portlyn's eyes as she took in the scene._

"SOMEBODY HIT HIM!!"

_Mackenzie didn't know what to do. He'd never thought this moment would happen. Therefore, he didn't really have a backup plan._

_"What is she talking about, Mackenzie?" Chloe stands up, too._

_Portlyn turns to Chloe._

_"I'm talking about the fact that my boyfriend is out with some middle-class girl. Alone. At night?" The last words were directed towards Mackenzie._

"Ha! Not such a womanizer now, are you Chad? Bye bye, sucka!" I mocked him through the screen.

_"You said I was the one. That you loved me." Portlyn advanced him._

_Chloe looked at Mackenzie, too._

_"You just said that to me."_

"Hit, him! Hit, him!" I chanted.

_Portlyn's hand connected with Mackenzie's cheek with a loud smack. Chloe did the same, hitting him on the other cheek. They both walked away, smirking._

"Yes! Portlyn, Iif you hadn't hit him, I would have come over to Mackenzie Falls and hit _you_."

Wow, that was the best season finale ever. My shoulders slumped.

"Hmm, I wonder what it would feel like to slap Chad?" I murmured to myself, looking at my hand. I shrugged.

"That's the most perfect blackmail, you know." The most perfect voice rang throughout the room and to my ears, momentarily stunning me. Oh, no.

I looked up and saw Chad advancing me. I staggered back, leaning against the arm of the red couch for support. He was never going to let me live this down.

"Just because I like to watch people hit you-" I swallowed nervously-"doesn't mean you can use it against me...for blackmail." My voice shook.

"Reminding me that I'm the best actor of our generation won't make me forget." He advanced me.

When he was a few feet away, I expected him to stop. But the fact that he didn't made my heart beat erratically, and the way he smirked made me think he somehow heard it.

Chad was so close, he was inches from my face.

He reached toward me and tucked my hair behind my ear. He'd never touched me before, except for when we'd touch unconsciously like when he was walking by me. or when our arms were touching at the meeting with Mr. Condor. But this was way different. What was he doing?

My breathing easily became panting, and I looked up at him.

He spoke now in my ear.

"I'm never going to let you live that down." Called it.

"That's not fair." He backed away.

"Uh, yeah it is. That's so perfect. I could use it against you in so many ways."

"Like how?" I spoke sarcastically, trying to sound like I wasn't afraid of him. Yet, I was. Again, in so many ways. Though I'd never admit some of those ways to his face.

"I'd have to wait for something to come up." He said.

"So, why are you here?" How could he touch me like that and not feel awkward?

"I came to talk to you about this whole Wicked thing." Wow, didn't I say this was going to happen?

"What about it?" I wanted to sound like I didn't care about it. Truth be thought, though, I was really excited for it.

"Well, you said you saw it. What's it about?" Oh.

I began to explain:

**(A/N I do not own this summary. I found it on Yahoo! answers. It's also really long, so skip it if you already saw Wicked.)**

Elphaba Thropp is born green, and her father is disgusted by he and favors her sister Nessarose. A few years later ,she goes off to school at Shiz University, where all the students hate her because she is green. Instead of rooming with Nessarose like she had expected, she is forced to room with the pretty, popular Galinda. They, of course, loath each other. However, angry, Elphaba accidentally causes a commotion she couldn't control, and Madame Morrible is surprised by her powers. In her next class, she meets her favorite teacher, Dr. Dillamond, who is a talking Animal and they discuss how many Animals are forgetting how to speak. Later that night, Fiyero Tiggular shows up at Shiz, and suggests that a party be held that night at the Ozdust Ballroom, and Galinda gives her a hideous black hat, claiming black is this year's pink. However, when Elphaba is laughed at and forced to dance alone, Galinda feels sorry for her and offers to make her popular.

The next day, feeling ridiculous, Elphaba goes to class in her "popular" attire. Dr. Dillamond is taken away, and replaced by a proffesor because Dr. Dillamond is a talking Animal. When the Professor traps a lion in a cage, Elphaba again gets mad and cause everyone but her and Fiyero to freeze, and she rescues the lion. After setting the lion free, Fiyero runs away from Elphaba, leaving her alone and sad.  
Finally Elphaba recieves news she will get to meet the Wizard. She and Galinda, her newfound friend who decides to change her name to Glinda, go off to the Emerald City. Then, she meets the Wizard and finds out he is a fake, incapable of doing anything by himself, and wanting to use Elphaba after he forces her to read from the Grimmerie and turn monkeys into flying moneys.  
Furious, Elphaba steals the Grimmerie and runs off. She uses a spell to levitate a broomstick, and escapes furious Ozians wanting to kill her.  
ACT 2  
Glinda and Fiyero are engaged, having a party. When Fiyero hears the people believe water can melt Elphaba, he runs off, furious.  
Meanwhile, Elphaba ends up with the Wizard again, who offers to make her famous and "Wonderful". Elphaba refuses and leaves the wizard again. Fiyero finds Elphaba and runs off with her, leaving Glinda to wonder why Fiyero would choose Elphaba over her.  
Elphaba goes to Nessa's help, asking for help clearing her name. Nessa refuses, saying she can't help someone who has done so much wrong. Elphaba accidentally turns Boq, Nessa's love interest who doesn't love Nessa back, into the Tin Man.  
Fiyero and Elphaba, knowing that they have little time together, pronounce their love for each other in As Long As You're Mine. Elphaba leaves abruptly when she believes her sister is in danger. She finds out her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East was killed by a house landing on her. Dorothy arrives, taking the ruby slippers, which makes Elphaba furious and she wants them back. People capture Elphaba in the field, and Fiyero find her and says, "let the green girl go". They let Elphaba go but capture and torture Fiyero.  
Elphaba begins to wonder if she is truly Wicked and if all her "good deeds" have just been because she was seeking attention. She frees Fiyero, who is turned into a scarecrow by her spells. The Ozians vow to find and kill the Witch of the West, Elphaba.  
Glinda and Elphaba meet again, for the last time. They sing a tearful goodbye to each other.  
The Ozians throw water on Elpaba, who pretends to melt but really falls into a trap door, where she finds Fiyero and runs off with him. The Ozians sing their joy of killing the Witch.

"I didn't need the whole thing, just a summary." He laughed.

I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, it's a great play. Fantastic, really." I remembered the day I saw it.

When I went with my father. He had died that day. Pain gripped at my stomach in memory of my lost hero. He had a heart attack; he was a smoker. Tears were sreaming down my face when I refocused.

"Sonny, Sonny!" Chad rushed to my side, noticing my sudden breakdown. I sat on the arm of the couch, shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." I could barely speak.

Chad's arms wrapped around me, and I immediately felt better. He stroked my hair gently, speaking words of comfort.

When the sobbing stopped, the shaking went, too. Chad looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

I stared at our intertwined fingers as I tried to speak without sobbing again.

"When I went to Wicked for the first time," I whispered. "My father took me. He was a smoker. The day we went, he had a heart attack..." I couldn't finish.

Chad looked down at our hands. He rubbed soothing circles on my palm.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. It was a long time ago." Was I seriously explaining this to Chad? He was being nice, though. I guess he has a right to know why I'm sobbing in front of him.

When I focused on reality, I noticed that during my crying jag I ended up in Chad's lap. I snuggled a little closer to him, and he chuckled.

"This is nice," I murmured. I noticed I'd said these words before. I smiled.

"Yeah, we make a good couple."

This time, it wasn't hypothetically.

I repositioned myself so I could look him in the eyes. Then, brown met blue, and I got lost in a beautiful blue sea. But then they were gone, behind is lids. Aaww.

When I realized what was happening, I couldn't resist. I shut my eyes and felt his lips press against mine. What I've been waiting for forever. It was short and sweet, everything a first kiss should be. When he pulled back, I kept my eyes closed, but looked down. I blushed uncontrollably. I snuggled close to him again. I would cherish this moment forever.

And I knew, right then as I sat in Chad Dylan Cooper's lap, he was mine.

* * *

**Longest one ever, right? But am I rushing it? Hit or Miss? Help me out, should I continue? i hoped you like it. Channy fluff, huh? Lol. Please review.**


	4. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Wicked.

* * *

It was the most terrific place I had ever seen. Totally divine. As I searched as much as I could in just this area, there were plenty of shops, cars, people, flashing lights, restaurants, hotels, and smoke. It was packed. I was going to have to get used to all this non-Wisconsin stuff. I took a deep breath, and accepted I'd be in this polluted area for about a month. Probably one of the worst- and best- of my life.

If you know what I mean. Wicked would most certainly bring up my mood.

"Why haven't I ever been here?!" Tawni shrieked. It was definitely her kind of paradise.

"Well," I mumbled. "There's no fresh air, animals..." I looked up. "Or sky."

There was smoke covering everything above me, and breathing in wasn't exactly the easiest.

"Seems like your kind of place." I continued.

"C'mon, Sonny." I heard Chad's voice behind me. "This is amazing. How can you say you don't like it?" He was in disbelief.

"I didn't say that. I like it, it's just...not Wisconsin." Chad's comment made me feel that much more homesick. I hope I didn't feel this glum the whole trip.

"This way, kids!" I hadn't noticed there were about twenty bodyguards surrounding us; thank goodness, though. Who knew how mobbed we could get in New York. _New York._ I forgot the glumness and focused on the exhilaration in me that the bodyguards charged, and soon became giddy.

The bodyguards led the way to the hotel. It was a Holiday Inn, but this one was called the Holidome. **(A/N Yes, I know this is in St. Louis, but it was the coolest hotel I've ever been to. Please just think it's in New York?)**

We reached the hotel, and entered. The first thought that raced through my head was that it was awesome. It was definitely the coolest furniture I'd ever see, and the walls were a bluish color. Sort of like Chad's eyes. But this time, I wasn't lost in their intense gaze or anything. Sappy.

"Welcome!" The man behind the desk was about nineteen or twenty. He looked like a fan, too. "It is such an honor!" He smiled, and put the impression on me that he was a nice guy. He was definitely keeping his cool.

When he met my eye, he gasped and a hand flew his throat. He came from behind the counter, watching my confused expression all the way.

"Miss Monroe, I'm your biggest fan!" Way to keep your cool, dude.

"Oh, thank you so much, but I think I kind of want my room." I looked around, embarrassed.

"I love your show! I love the Check It Out Girls sketch! That was brilliant!"

I tried to find a way to get the attention off me.

"Well, then I'm sure you're a huge fan of Tawni's, too?" I moved out of the way so he could notice Tawni behind me. She out one hand on her hip and fixed her hair with the other. She smirked, probably expecting him to fall to the ground and faint at the sight.

When he looked her direction, the smile faltered.

"No," he shook his head and looked back at me. I threw a pleading look at one of the bodyguards.

"No, no! Please, Sonny! I love you!" I'm sure I look disgusted. I heard someone chuckle behind me, and when I looked back I saw Chad trying to shake off a laugh. I glared, but let it pass.

"Okay, guys. No one really knows that you're here, but since we were all escorting you and you came in a limo, some people night come see who's here." One of the bodyguards explained. Nothing is locked but the doors that we just came, through. And we rented the whole place. It's all yours. We will be in a hotel down the street, so if you need us, pull a fire alarm or something. Don't be reckless. Get settled, and you need to start practicing for your auditions. You need two songs, one easy and hard for your vocals. Good luck. We will see you if you are in danger." And they all left.

"Sweet!" I yelled. " Lets go find the best room!" I yelled to Tawni.

Everyone ran around, finding the best room. I wanted one on the top floor. The very top. The 3rd floor.

Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

In the end, everyone was settled into the rooms on the third floor, excitement on their faces.

"Hey guys! Let's go swimming!" I screamed.

"Yeah!" They all responded. I had already put on my green and blue polka-dotted bikini on and my cover, so me and Tawni made our way down.

"This is so cool." She told me.

"It's awesome!" I was so excited.

We waited about ten seconds until we reached the floor.

"Hey, I'm going to go change. I haven't yet. I'll be right back."

I told her that I'd be waiting and took off my cover, revealing the too little of coverage the bikini offered. It made me really uncomfortable.

I ripped my pony out and shook out my hair. Then I bent my knee to get ready to jump in.

"One," I whispered to myself.

"Two," another joined in next to me, and I saw that Chad was in the same position as me.

"Three," we laughed, and raced to the edge.

I got there first, and jumped as high as I could. I heard his splash underwater a nanosecond later, and I turned towards the sound. And underwater, I locked eyes with Chad Dylan Cooper for about thirty seconds. Then I realized humans needed to breathe. I kicked off the bottom of the pool and my whole body came out of the water for a second. My legs were actually that strong. I took a quick but deep breath with the little time I had before I hit the water again.

I could feel it smack against my back, but my body was stopped by a pair of arms. I looked over and Chad was there again. I smirked.

"Like the feeling?" I asked sarcastically.

His eyes roamed my body. He made me feel a little more uncomfortable than someone else would,

"A little," he admitted. "Do you?" He was teasing now.

I looked around everywhere; except his eyes.

Did I like this? If I did, was it what I was feeling now? The warmth, pleasantness, nervousness. _Did _I like this? Did I like _him_?

When I built up the courage to meet his eyes, I couldn't deny my feelings.

"Yeah." And I was too embarrassed to make this a serious conversation anymore. "And I'm pretty sure that I can beat you to the edge of the pool."

Chad narrowed his eyes at the competition. "But that means I'd have to put you down!" he complained.

"You're just mad you won't win." I shrugged.

He leaned toward me a little, but not too close.

"Why can't you ever talk to me about this kind of things and not change the subject?" he sighed, and his sweet breath sweeped across my face. I was momentarily dazed.

"Still up for the race?" Tawni yelled towards us at the opposite end of the pool. She dipped her toe in. "I win!"

I looked at Chad and he was looking at me. I rolled out of his arms and kicked off the edge of the pool, feeling his eyes on me underwater. I met Tawni just in time before everyone else came into the pool.


	5. I'm just not that girl, you know?

**I got some bad news, and good news. Bad news: I'm home sick today! :( Good news: I'm going to write like seven chapters while I am sick. Awesome.**

**Some more bad news:**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I keep having to tell you that I don't own SWAC?!**

**So in this chapter, there's new friendships, romances, and jokes. Hope you like it! And I hope I don't throw up on my keyboard....okay, gross. TMI right? Just like the chapter, alright? Geez.**

Sonny's POV

The casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! have been in the pool for about half an hour. I was swimming around with Tawni, and caught Chad's eye plenty of times. I ignored it. I was sort of annoyed at Tawni, because she kept talking about how cute Skylar was.

"His green eyes are so...dreamy," She sighed.

"You do realize that you've never met him before," I laughed.

She glared. "Well, it's true!"

"What ever happened to 'we never speak to the rival show'?" I asked. I immediately regretted it. Tawni better not say anything about _him_.

She smirked. "What happened? You and Chad." Her tone settled the fact that I wouldn't object to this fact. I did anyway.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Chad," I argued, my voice became high pitched. Darn my denial.

Tawni was thinking the same thing. "Denial!" She sing-songed.

I sighed.

"Well, why don't you go talk to Skylar?" I suggested. "_He's_ not a normal guy."

"Yeah," She smiled. "And since you're totally into Chad, you won't steal him away from me. Bye, Sonny."

I was alone then, but not for long. Portlyn had come into the pool and leaned against the wall like me. She smiled.

"So, you're totally into Chad?" She seemed intrigued.

"No, no." I laughed. "It's just that since we fight al the time, Tawni thinks that I like him. I mean sure, he's cute, but I don't think I could like him like _that_."

I was never a good liar, but the lies came more easily now. Hmm, I wonder why.

"Oh," she sighed. "'Cause I kind of am."

"Oh, really?" My tine of voice made her laugh.

"Before we get into boy talk, I think we should officially introduce ourselves."

I pulled away from the wall I was leaning on and pretended to fix my hair. Portlyn did the same.

"Hello, I'm Sonny Monroe." I put my hand out.

"Portlyn." She shook it.

"That was fun. So let's talk," I resumed my previous position. So did she.

"Well, I guess I've been a little attracted to him since we started the show. I mean, who wouldn't, right?" I nodded, and looked over at Chad while she continued. I caught him once again. I knew what he was thinking, so I smirked to let him know we were talking about him.

"But of course, I know he doesn't feel that way about me." She frowned and looked down.

"You don't know that," I tried to get her spirits up.

"Actually...I do."

What does she mean by that?

"How?" I asked her.

Portlyn seemed to think she said too much, but shook it off and continued to talk.

"I tried to seem brave and ask him out. It didn't go as planned. He told me he was interested in someone else. I know who it is, too." She smirked, feeling powerful as she explained to me things that she probably wasn't supposed to know.

"Who's that? I tried to look like I didn't really care, but I couldn't hide how intrigued I was in the conversation now, too.

"...you." She looked away. Oh, no.

"It's not true, Portlyn. I promise," I reassured her.

"Chad and I have been best friends since the show started, too. He tells me everything. When you joined So Random, he told me that he thought you were really cute. And after about a month, he was a new person. He was nicer to everyone, even better on the show, which everyone thought was impossible. You don't see the changes we see, we who have known him so long. But when he's around you, he tries not to show it. There's always those times, though, when he's a true gentleman. He really likes you, Sonny. He just doesn't want you to know." Portlyn played with her thumbs.

"Why not?" I still couldn't wrap my head around this information.

"That's something really personal. You'd have to ask him yourself."

I still couldn't believe this. Chad. Likes _me_? He's Chad. Dylan. Cooper. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he choose me? To him, I'm a Random. Did he think differently? And if he did...why?

"I...I'm sorry Portlyn." I whispered.

"Don't be." She smiled. "It's just a stupid little crush. I guess I'm just not that girl, you know?"

I smiled at her. "Friends?"

"Friends."

"I'm going to go talk to Nico and Grady. Talk to you later?" I asked.

"Definitely." She swam away toward Devon.

I made my way over to Nico and Grady, trying to forget the conversation that just took place between me and Portlyn. I wouldn't think that way about Chad. I couldn't.

"Hey, Sonny." Nico greeted.

"Hey, guys."

"We were just talking about how we wish Zora was here." Grady sighed.

"It would be great to see someone get pranked right now." I smiled.

"Good, because me and Grady have a good one."

"Oh, no." My smile faded.

They waved me closer and explained the prank to me. I shook my head.

"Just hold on, okay?" I pleaded.

"Hurry up. Some people might want to leave soon."

I looked for the two people I wanted to not get pranked. I noticed Portlyn was still chatting with Devon. I swam over to her as quickly as I could under the water, trying not to attract attention to myself.

"Portlyn," I whispered. She turned to me and I pulled her away from Devon. I explained what was about to happen.

"Can you at least get Chad out of the pool?" She whined.

"I'll do it. Just get out of here." I looked over my shoulder and saw Nico and Grady taking the cap off. They gave me warning glances as if to say, 'hurry up'. I nodded and pushed Portlyn out of the pool. She grabbed a towel quickly and exited the pool room.

I searched for Tawni and got her out quickly. Now, where's Chad? I spotted him over by the end of the pool with Chastity.

"Hey, Chad?" I tried not to rush my words.

"Yeah?" He turned to me. I looked down. A small wave of water was coming quick, and it had a darker tint. We had about ten seconds.

"I need to talk to you about something really important." I pulled him away from Chastity. I told him about the prank, and he saw the water.

"Oh my god."

"Let's go!"

We dived into the water at the same time and swam as fast as we could to the opposite end of the pool. I turned around to see how far we got, and saw it was a foot from us. I put my elbows back and put my hands on the solid floor above the in-ground pool. I pushed down and body lifted up, and I scurried away from the end of the water. Chad was already out.

"Let's get out of here." Chad grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the room.

When I looked back, I saw everyone still talking casually, and som diving under the water. Oh, gosh.

We power-walked to the elevator and the doors opened. I was pushed in by Chad and he pushed the level three button. When the doors closed, he turned his whole body toward me.

"What was Portlyn telling you?" He looked really worried.

"Chill," I tried to lie as casually as I had with Tawni and Portlyn. "She just told me about your show, asked about me, and we talked about a lot of stuff. We jut sort of...met." I shrugged.

Chad's expression quickly became relieved.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" I asked.

The doors opened and we walked out, but I sopped and waited for an answer.

"I-I never said I did." He put his hands in his pockets. Then I got a little distracted by his abs.

"Oh, your lips say I don't care, but your eyes say I do care." I walked away into my room.

About ten minutes later, Portlyn came in.

"Chastity is all blue!" She laughed.

**Hope you liked it. I forgot at the top, but I wanted to give a special thanks to .jesus. for reviewing every chapter of my chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Please review!! :p **


	6. Practicing

**Oh geez. I just noticed that the new chapter I put up had a typo! Lol. Thanks for the reviews:**

**.jesus- thank you for being so excited about my story. I am, too! Thx for reviewing so suddenly :p You make my day that much better even if I am sick!**

**lazyX1000- thanks for liking my idea. I wasn't sure about it, so it was nice to be REassured. Thx thx thx!**

**EllietheDisneyfreak- For liking it, I must thank you. I'm writing right now just for you.**

**Also, I noticed that twenty one people (yes, I counted) favorited my story or made me a favorite author. Thanks guys!**

**Discliamer: I sit down and cry myself to sleep every night when I get denied Wicked and SWAC. *sniffle***

**Have you people noticed that SWAC is almost never on Disney channel? I know there's going to be like a ton of episodes on Sunday at two, but other than that, all I see is stupid Phineas and Ferb. That's not intended to hurt anyone, I'm just upset with Disney write now. SAD FACE!!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Oh, and I think I'm just going to have this story in Sonny's POV unless I say it's in someone else's. **

I had picked out my songs to sing for my audition. I wanted to be Elphaba so badly. The easy one for my vocals was Fallin' For You by Colbie Callet, and the hard one for my vocals was Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

I was thinking if my dad when I thought about it. And the last words filled with venom I threw at him. It was that silly argument I started when we were driving home from Wicked. When he said that he was leaving. And that seeing the musical was our non-tearful goodbye. I remembered when I screamed at him. For not giving me a warning, for hurting mom, for leaving in the first place. I was only twelve.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_"So, did you like it, hon?" Dad asked._

_ "It was awesome! I loved it! I can't wait to go tell mom about it! It's too bad she wouldn't come with us. I wonder why?" _

_ He went rigid, and his hands clamped on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white._

_ "Dad?" I asked. "Are you okay?"_

_ He took a deep breath._

_ "Allison Sonny Monroe," he started. "I know why your mother was crying before we left." He didn't look at me._

_ "Why, Dad?" _

_ "Well, I'm going to be leaving for a while," I got worried. He didn't have a job that would make him leave for a business trip. It could only mean one thing._

_ "What do you mean by that?" My voice was cold as ice. _

_ "I mean..." He sighed. "I mean your mother and I are taking a break." _

_ He seemed more interested in the road than he was in me. _

_ "How can you do that to us?" I whispered._

_ "Sorry, sweetie?" He hadn't heard._

_ "_How could you do this to me?!_" I screamed at him._

_ "Sonny, it involves your mom and I-"_

_ "AND NOT ME?! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" _I hadn't been more furious in my life.

_"I'm sorry honey-"_

_ "No, you're not. You're happy to go away. You said you would always be there for me. That we were a team! I thought you were a hero, Dad! Heroes don't hurt people, sort of like you're about to do. Like you already DID!" I screamed in his face._

_ He seemed appalled that I would yell at him._

_ "You're grounded when we get home. You NEVER yell at me like that-"_

_ "It doesn't matter what you say. You're leaving, therefore, you have no paretal authority over me."_

_ "Excuse me?" He yelled at me. _

_ "I HATE YOU!" The words were fast and harsh, and I hoped they cut him deep._

_ He stared at me, astonished. It was about five seconds of staring whent I realized he was too shocked to look away._

_ "Keep your eyes on the r-"_

_ CRASH!_

_ My head whipped forward and back so quickly I felt like i had a whiplash. It banged back against the seat too hard, and it started to throb. I took me a minute to realize what happenned._

_ "Dad..." I whispered. I felt dizzy. _

_ I grabbed my cell pjone and dialed 911. _

_ "911, what's the emergency?" A voice answered. My lips couldn't move. "...911 what's the emergency?...Hello?..."_

_ And it was black._

_ "You okay, little girl? Wake up," A deep voice commanded. It seemed familiar. _

_ "What..." I opened my eyes. It was dark out, and it was cold. There was a blanket, and I was sitting in a chair. I noticed my mom was over by a wrecked car, bawling. "Mom.."_

_ "Honey, you got in a car accident. You're going to be okay," The cop assured me._

_ It all came flooding back. Where's my dad?_

_ "Dad?" It was the only word I could get out of my mouth. I was slowly getting less tired._

_ The man didn't answer. But just pursed his lips. Oh. no._

_ "Dad..." I was hyperventilating. It wiped the sleep clean of me. "DAD!"_

_ I shot up from my chair with the blanket still around me. I ran towards the ambulance, all the people, and the familiar car, even though half of it was crushed. _

_ Then someone was put onto the gurney. I stopped, and watched my father's bloody body get put into the back of the car, and driven away._

Fresh tears escaped my eyes as I grabbed the lyrics to both songs and the CD I burned and made my way to the lobby. People had put a guitar and grand piano down in the lobby so we could practice for our audition. There was a section separated from the games and I saw a stereo when the doors for the elevator opened. I was relieved when I saw no one was there. I put my CD in the player and clicked play on the remote, pacing in front of the stereo. The first one was Fallin' For You. At first I just listened, and thought about how I was going to sing it. I played it again and sang it through. I hoped it didn't suck.

"Hey, Sonny! That was awesome!" Tawni came out of the elevator and sat in the chair next to the stage.

"Thanks, Tawni. I hope you don't mind that I'm practicing?" I asked.

"Nope. Don't mind me, I'm just going to watch," She smiled.

I turned away towards the stereo and hoped that for this song I wouldn't start crying or something. Hopefully I'd be able to hit these notes. Okay, Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

"I'm going to try to do a really hard song, so don't laugh if I suck."

"Which one?"

"Hurt by Christina Aguilera."

"I love that song!" She squeeled. The she abruptly flipped open her cell phone and started to text people. I waited until she looked up and smiled to start.

The piano started to play. Then, the elevator opened and everyone came out. Oh, no. Chad, Portlyn, Nico and Grady took the first row of seats and Devon, Skylar, and Chastity took the next row.

"What?" I asked. Were they here to complain?

"We all came to practice our songs. Sing in the mic for this one!" Tawni plugged it in.

"Okay," I spoke into it. It was loud, but no one seemed phased.

I went through Hurt with everyone watching. I practiced it three times before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, your turn Tawni." I jumped off the stage.

Tawni went up and did her songs. Everyone did there songs about three times an did amazing! I couldn't believe some of the voices: Tawni's, Portlyn's and even Chad's.

When Chad was finished, he came to sit by me. I turned to him, gaping.

"What?" He asked.

"That was good. I didn't know you could even sing,"

"Thanks, yours was great Sonny. You did awesome on that second song." He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I looked away.

Everyone practiced and we all sang together some. We called it a night at eleven, though. Auditions were tomorrow at two o'clock, and we needed a good night's sleep.

I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. They all complimented my practicing. I was really nervous though, what if they were just saying that so that I wouldn't they hated it?

Tomorrow was going to a long day.


	7. Channy and Auditions

**Yay! I did it! I got my sister to believe that I stopped writing, so I can write now without having to rewrite because a document was deleted! Woohoo! I'm soo happy that I get to keep writing. I'm so not giving up fanfiction.**

**Get this- I went to see TSO ( Tran-Siberian Orchestra- did I spell that right?) and it was fantastic. I saw it at The Q! It was loud and the lights were awesome! My life is perfect right now. Christmas break and tons of chapters- HERE I COME!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own SWAC or Wicked- too bad.**

**Thanks to **_**Eyepatch Productions**_** for reviewing and 'understanding' my sibling problem. It's comforting that people can understand how frustrated you can get with sisters. :p**

**Also, I'm going to make chapters longer for scaring you guys about not writing.**

**Enjoy.**

I woke up to the vibration of my cell phone. I kept my eyes closed and blindly pulled my hand out from under the blanket and snatched it, turning it off. I sat up as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Tawni. I quickly glanced at her when the fabric rubbed against each other- too loud in the eerie silence. I cringed as she flipped over, toward the window and facing away from me. I took a deep breath and got up silently, moving the blankets away from my now cold body. I put on some of my favorite sweats and my AC/DC t-shirt and left the room.

I became a little paranoid when the elevator dinged as the doors opened. Did anyone hear it? I shook my head. No way.

I was planning to make breakfast for everyone, and that was a lot of food. I wasn't sure what we had in the kitchen because we ordered pizza yesterday. I wonder what we have?

I went into the kitchen and gasped. It was grand. It was all silver and professional looking. It was gigantic and a little intimidating, but inviting at the same time. I hope that made sense.

I went to the pantry door which was silver, and opened it. It was a walk in, and it was about ten feet long. I was not going in there. Too scary. I flipped the light on and looked around. Corn, green beans, spaghetti, olive oil…stuff I didn't need right now. I dared myself to go in a little deeper. I saw potatoes, cereal, pancake mix, bread, juices…I grabbed them. I put them on the silver island and went to the silver fridge. Silver, silver, silver…

I bent down and searched the bottom shelf. There were other things I didn't need. I glanced at the shelf above. Bologna, eggs. I took those, too, and placed them on the counter.

The silence was starting to creep me out, so I went out of the kitchen and grabbed the stereo. I placed it on a different counter and decided to practice some other songs. I grabbed the CD that had fourteen different instrumental versions of my favorites, I pressed play, and continued to search for food. The first song was God Bless The Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts. It's my new obsession right now. Don't ask.

The piano started to play and I opened the freezer. The only thing that I could use for breakfast in here was bacon. I pulled it out and glanced at the clock. 6:10. It surprised me that I wasn't tired, but I did get a solid seven hours of sleep. Maybe I should stick to that many hours.

I started to sing to music and found the drawers with all the silverware. I grabbed a potato peeler **(A/N I blanked out. Is that what you call it? Tell me what it is in a review.) **and made my way to the potatoes. I opened the new bag and pulled the trash can over toward me. I sat down on a stool and began to peel the skin off the potatoes.

The chorus started in the song and I sang louder. Hope this place is soundproof.

"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars," I sang. I smiled at how I was able to sing okay in the morning.

I continued to sing, and finished about twelve potatoes. I'm the master at cooking.

Then, a beautiful voice joined my singing. It made me drop my tool, and turn around on my stool. Heehee, I rhymed. But when I saw who it was with the beautiful voice, I stopped my internal laughing.

He took a seat on the stool next to mine, and grabbed another peeler. Without a word, we sang together and peeled about twenty more potatoes in five minutes.

"God bless the broken road," we sang, though his eyes looked deep with emotion, "That led me straight…to you." I smiled.

"Hey, Chad?" I asked him.

"What's up?" He questioned.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep. I was having such a good dream, and when I woke up, I was really mad. So, I just came down here." He shrugged.

I laughed. "And what was this awesome dream about?"

He shook his head. "Not telling."

His tone gave me the impression that it was no use arguing. I smirked and the next song started.

"Get a griddle," I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted me and grabbed one out of the cupboard. I giggled.

That's when I noticed something. Chad was wearing a pair of sweats. Just a pair of blue sweats. Nothing else. I gaped at him. His perfect figure. His perfect abs. How his muscles flexed when he carried the griddle. I couldn't pull my eyes away. Right when I thought that, I knew I was in trouble.

"I can't make breakfast on my own, Monroe. Stop drooling over my body and get to work." He said, cockily.

I couldn't look away. Oh gosh. Look away, Sonny. Look away, look away! His body seemed to get closer to me. I looked up to meet his eyes. It was the closest I was going to get to _away_.

Chad's body was too close. I loved it, though. Wait, no. No, I hated this. I clenched my fists together, trying to keep my hands from trailing all over his perfect body. I focused on only that, and succeeded.

His arms wrapped around my waist, he tilted my chin up to look in my eyes. My heart was pounding again. This time, he smirked again, like he could hear it.

"I'm really enjoying this," he whispered. I shivered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess, if you can't take it," He shrugged and began to walk away. That comment broke me out of my trance. I sighed at my stupidity. His hand was sliding out of mine, so I grabbed it and tugged him back here.

"You're not going anywhere," I whispered seductively, trying to get him back.

"And why is that?" I was leaning toward him, and he was leaning toward me. I took the advantage of my 'acting' and ran my hand over his muscles. Good excuse. It was making me lose control. I slid my fingers up to his chin, and looked him in the eye.

I smirked and leaned back.

"Because I'm not making breakfast for ten people by myself," I shook my head at him, losing the seductive voice to show him he lost.

The lust escaped his eyes, and he slumped.

"C'mon, I need help making the French Toast." I went back to work.

"That wasn't very fair," he mumbled. It took everything I could to keep from laughing.

I put the eggs, cinnamon, milk, a fork, and a little Tupperware in front of him. He began to put the ingredients in the Tupperware and stir. I grabbed a pan and grilled the potatoes. After a while, the silence got awkward. I began to sing again, and he joined. We sang Fallin' For You for times in a row by Chad's demand…

An hour later, there was a table set for ten, with plates full of food. It was only 7:30, too. I went up the elevator and stood in the middle of the hallway, grinning evilly.

"EVERYBODY UP!" I yelled. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

The first one to get out of their room was Skyler.

"Breakfast is ready," I perked up when he smiled.

"Thanks," He said. "Oh, Sonny?" I turned around to face him again. "Last night was really weird. I share a room with Chad, and he was talking in his sleep…"

I was intrigued. "What was he saying?"

"You didn't hear this from me." He looked around to check if anyone was coming out of their rooms yet. "He kept saying your name. I listened for a while, unable to sleep, but it was ridiculous. He kept moaning your name, and tossing and turning. But he was also smiling. It didn't seem like a nightmare or anything." I tried to hide my impatience as concern. "He also said…"

"What did he say?" I breathed, shocked.

"He said that he loved you." He whispered. Skylar measured my reaction, but I kept my face composed.

"Thanks for telling me," I nodded. He walked off.

I called out again for everyone to wake up. About ten minutes later everyone was downstairs eating. I was a little awkward now with Chad standing next to me as we worriedly watched everyone's reaction to the food. They said it was great, though. I didn't move to start eating, and neither did Chad.

So, he said he loved me. Was that just what he said in the dream? Was it a nightmare to him? The thought made me disappointed. Was I disappointed? If I'd asked Chad right now if he'd had any attraction toward me and said no, would I be crushed? Crushed, like I'd been denying the whole time I was at Condor Studios. But, if he said yes, would I say yes, too? I couldn't stop myself from being attracted toward his body, but who wouldn't? Maybe Tawni, but she honestly doesn't like him. Why couldn't I not be attracted to him? But saying that meant that I was attracted. That was confusing. But I knew in my heart, that if Chad Dylan Cooper liked me back, I would be thrilled. Liked me back, which meant I liked him. I liked him? My head was hurting. Was it love, like Chad had apparently explained in his dream, which he refused to tell_ me_ about? Was he having a dream that involved me, and some sort of attraction he had toward _me_?

"Sooonnnyy…" A hand was waving in my face. Chad.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Everyone seems to think it's delicious." He smiled, proud.

"I'm sure it was. I'm the master at cooking."

"We'll see. Tomorrow morning. You. Me. Contest." He challenged. It made me curious that he wanted us alone. Maybe I could play with him for sec.

"In the kitchen? Alone. Just us?" I bit my lip.

"Yes," he looked confused at my nervous expression.

"Okay. I like when I get to see Chad Dylan Cooper set himself up for failure." I shrugged, and made my way to the elevator to go to my room and think.

Apparently Tawni followed me upstairs. The door opened and she entered the bland room. She sat next to me on the bed and sighed.

"So," she began. "You and Chad made us all breakfast, then?"

I nodded.

"It was delicious, Sonny. Thanks." I smiled at her.

"So," she tried to talk again without getting distracted. "I saw the way you were looking at him, Sonny. And before you say anything, I just want you to know something. If I'm wrong- even thought I'm pretty sure I'm not- sorry. I _know_ you have a thing for Chad." I started to object.

"Ah!" She stopped me. She sighed again. "I don't know what's holding you back. What the casts are going to think about it…or your own denial. But, I know something. Chad and Portlyn _are_ going out now-" The words made me cringe and tear up-" and they are not as cute as you guys would be. You guys are far better. So, if you and Chad ever get together, you have my blessing." She laughed.

"Thanks, Tawni." I was a little shocked by her speech. "But how do you know that Portlyn and Chad are a couple?"

"She was freaking out in the room next to us. She kept saying in her sleep, 'I'm going out with Chad'. I couldn't sleep. Apparently she did it yesterday after the pool party. She said she was inspired by someone. In her sleep. She never told me anything." Tawni shrugged.

I shook my head. I was glad for Portlyn, but now that I realized I wanted Chad for myself, I regretted our talk in the pool.

"Thanks, Tawni. You're such a great friend." I hugged her.

Tawni whispered, "You better make a move soon before I go insane,"

I laughed, "I will. Or I'll at least try. I'm very inspired by your speech."

"Good. It took me a long time to plan it out."

It was an hour before the auditions. I had taken a shower and so had Tawni. The water was freezing, though, because everyone had taken a shower. I was blow drying my hair as Tawni picked out an outfit for me. She had already picked hers out yesterday. She insisted on giving me a makeover. I had told her no at first, but then she started talking about how much Chad would like it. I agreed, then, only to get her to shut up, not because of Chad.

When I had finished, Tawni already had her light blue straightener out. She wanted to make my hair curly, but then chose dead straight.

"I don't know," She murmured to herself. "What do you think, Sonny?"

"Curly." I answered simply. She seemed shock at my certainty, but shrugged all the same.

"Curly it is then," she mumbled, running the straightener through my hair. I settled in.

Fifteen minutes later my hair was really bouncy, but super cute!

"I love it Tawni!" I twirled a strand around my finger.

"Me, too. You look great!" She then went on to cosmetics.

Tawni looked at my face through the mirror. She put blush on my cheeks and started working. When she was done, I looked gorgeous. My cheeks were rosy with the perfect amount of blush. My lips were painted a soft shade of pink, and my eyes…were shocking. They were outlined in a soft black liner, not too thick or too thin. My lids had many different colors to make a smoky effect on my eyes. My lashes were very full, and darker, curled a little higher. All in all, I looked fantastic.

"You're a genius, Tawni." I praised her work. Was it weird to be hypnotized by my own face?

"I know." She retorted.

I laughed. I got up to look at the outfit she had chosen for me. It was a black dress that had the softest texture, it poofed out at the bottom. The sleeves were short, and the bottom looked like it would stop just a little higher than my knees. **(A/N La La Land dress) **She had chosen my strappy bubble gum pink high heels to go with. It was a great combination. Why didn't I think of that?

When I came out of the bathroom with the clothes on, I bit my lip. Did I ruin the perfect outfit? Tawni was gaping at me. She was wearing the same dress she'd worn to Chad's birthday party and some black heels. She looked great.

"You look great, Tawni!" I exclaimed.

"I better not be compared with you when we go downstairs. You work that dress perfectly, Sonny!" She admired her work. I felt like a science project.

"Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed by her praise.

"Let's go." She smiled and linked our arms together. She grabbed a pink purse and put it over my shoulder. "You look so good right now."

We made our way downstairs.

I noticed Portlyn and Chad talking first when Tawni and I came out of the elevator. I sighed, upset. Tawni rubbed my arm. When the elevator doors dinged, everyone looked at us.

All eyes were on me. There was abrupt silence that made my stomach flip. I took a deep breath and walked out with Tawni. She seemed annoyed.

"Doesn't she look hot!?" Tawni asked. I smacked her arm. I got a couple of wolf whistles from the guys. Portlyn ran over.

"I hope I don't look as jealous as I feel!" She definitely looked jealous. We were both jealous of each other, but for totally different reasons.

"Thanks, Portlyn." I felt Tawni slip away from me. "I'm upset with you, though."

"Oh, no. It's my outfit, right? I knew I looked horrible-"

"No," I denied her thoughts. She looked good though. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress, with a black vest over it and black boots. "You look great."

"Oh, thanks." She blushed, too. "So, what are you upset about?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Chad are a thing now?" I smirked, hiding my true disappointment.

"How did you find out?!" She gasped.

I bit my lip, I didn't want to offend her. "You talk in your sleep."

She rolled her eyes at herself and laughed.

"Was it loud?" She seemed worried when I answered.

"I heard it in the room next to yours." I shrugged.

She looked so embarrassed right now, I sort of felt bad for pointing it out.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I think I'm the only one who heard it."

Huh, that lie came a little easier than necessary.

Portlyn's expression became relieved.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter if people know. It's just, I don't want them saying that Chad's going out with someone not worthy," She choked up.

"Portlyn," I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "If anyone isn't good enough for someone else, it would be that Chad isn't good enough for you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sonny." She wiped a tear. "So, you're not upset?"

I bit my lip once again, unsure if I should tell her the truth. I didn't know Portlyn that well. Could she keep a secret?

I decided to play it safe. I still wasn't sure about myself and the whole thing about be attracted toward him.

"Of course not!" I giggled, slapping her arm playfully. "You guys are perfect for eachother!"

"Okay, so you're really upset, then." She answered the question in my eyes. "I know you well enough to realize your voice goes high when you're in denial."

I slumped. I'm so easy to read sometimes.

"You had that whole thought process about him and you. You thought to youself, 'Do I like him like that? Does he like me back? If he did like me, what would I say about it?'" She nodded, apparently understanding my unspoken words. "I had the same thing. But then, I just stop thinking and straight out asked him. But, if I know anything at all, it's that Chad's way more interested in you. It's okay, though. I think Skylar is _really_ cute."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, Portlyn. It's not like I'm trying to steal him from you or anything,"

"I know that, Sonny! You are Sonny Monroe, one of the nicest people I know. You would never do that to one of your friends." She assured me.

I gave her a hug.

"Limo's here!" Devon called out.

The atmosphere got a little tense. I could tell everyone was nervous. I grabbed my iphone and my itouch and walked outside to the limo with Tawni next to me. Portlyn went off with Chad.

"What happened?" Tawni was eager to know.

"Portlyn knows that I'm into Chad, but she said that she wouldn't tell anyone. And she thinks that he likes me, too." I sighed.

"That's a good sign, then," she nodded.

"I guess," I mumbled.

We were in the limo. Tawni was on my right and Chad on my left. What a coincidence. Portlyn was on the other side of him. She raised her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and gave Tawni one of my ear buds.

"Here pick a song," I told her, handing over my itouch.

"What's that one song called that you sang when you were practicing? The one with the high notes you hit perfectly," She asked, adding a compliment.

"I'm pretty sure I messed the whole thing up. But, the songs is Hurt by Christina Aguilera." I replied.

"Okay," she searched for the song. "This one?"

The familiar piano tune started, and I nodded, holding in the tears.

"You're going to do great, Sonny." Tawni noticed my nervous state.

"Thanks, Tawni. You, too,"

She smiled.

We made it to the theatre in about thirty minutes. I took ad eep breath and got out of the limo behind Chad. It was a huge building, and made me that much more nervous than I already was. Tawni patted my back and pushed me through the doors.

The directors told me I was fourth. At least I wasn't first, like Grady. Nico was second, Tawni third, Chad was fifth, Portlyn was sixth, then it was Devon, Skylar, Chastoty, and then Chloe. Alright, I'm ready. I hope.

Grady went first. He sang Cheeseburger in Paradise by Jimmy Buffet. His second song was Sweet Victory. Hmm, who's that by again? I forget. He wasn't bad, but not amazing either.

Nico actually did really well. He sang Our Love is like a Holiday by Michael…Michael something…forget that one too. His secong was Man In the Mirror by Michael Jackson. Who can forget _his_ name?

Tawni was up. I wished her luck, and she walked onstage. She told them what she was going to sing, and began. She sang Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale, is that how you spell it? And her second song was Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. She was awesome!

"That was great, Tawni!" I squeeled as she rushed offstage.

"Thanks, good luck!" She smiled and nodded encouragingly.

I walked onstage, feeling a little more confident than I thought I would. I can do this, I can.

"Ah, Miss Monroe," the woman had a heavy accent and seemed more happy that I was onstage than anyone else. "Before you start, I have some info. Your boss and director strongly suggested to us that you play the lead role in this musical. Do you think you have what it takes?" She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

I remembered Marshall's speech before we left. _Don't tell them you're unsure of yourselves, tell them you have what it takes._ I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, I do."

She seemed shocked at my confidence. "What will you be singing for us today?" She wrote something down on a notepad.

"Falling for You by Colbie Calliet and Hurt by Christina Aguilera." She was shocked again at my second song choice.

"Alright, then. Ready when you are." She folded her hands and looked at me. I pressed play on my CD I had put in the stereo and did my best. She praised my first song and encouraged me to go on to the next. She seemed eager to hear me attempt to sing like Christina Aguilera. The piano started playing, and I choked up. I quickly swallowed it. No crying at the audition, no crying. The first part of the song was easy. But when it came to the bridge, I hit the notes fine. It wasn't perfect in my point of view, but when I turned off the stereo, they stood up and clapped for me. Maybe I didn't do too bad.

Chad was amazing. He sang God Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. As I sat in the audience watching, he looked straight at me. Then he looked away, trying not to make it to noticeable. I smiled.

Everyone else was really good. I got some good comments from everyone, and I gave them some, too. All in all, the casts did fanastic!

"That was great you guys!" Chloe was really excited.

"Who do you think did the best?" Portlyn asked for everyone's opinion. I put my ear buds in to block them out.

I heard a chorus of voices say my name, and I looked up, pulling one out.

"What?" I asked.

Chad shook his head, "You did really good."

Portlyn looked shocked at Chad. Did she hate my audition?

"She was amzing! The best!" She chanted.

"Thank you, Portlyn." I smiled, and leaned back on my seat.

Maybe I would get the part of Elphaba. I wanted it so bad. I turned on as long As Long As You're Mine from the musical.

So, Chad thought I was good? I smiled, and settled in for the ride back to the hotel.

**Hope this super long chapter made up for scaring you guys. Please review.**


	8. Heartbroken Elphaba

**I have This is How It Feels by the Veronicas stuck in my head. I just finished a book called Metro Girl by Janet Evanovich and it was really good. I suggest you read it if you are mature. I'm currently listening to a song called Breathe Until tomorrow by Paramore, here are the lyrics I just heard. "If I could find how to make you listen now because I'm starving for you here with my undying love." It's a very good and emotional song if you listen to the lyrics. Also, it's Christmas. Should I write a SWAC story that's Christmasy? IDK what to write. Should I start a new one? Hmm..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Wicked. *tear***

**Here's another chapter. Yippee!**

**This chapter takes place a week later. **

The next morning I got up early. I had gone to bed the night before at about 11:00 and now it's 6:12. Seven hours of sleep. I got out quietly so I wouldn't wake Tawni. That seems to be the getting up routine.

I grabbed my bathing suit and put it on. It was red, white and blue, and had sparkly jewels outlining it. I put on a pair of bright orange sweats over it. They were awesome. It's totally indescribable how sweet they are. You have to see for yourself. I put on one of the five Paramore shirts I had. It was dark purple and had their faces on it. The orange sweats matched because of Hayley's hair. I personally like hair better when it's dark red. I saw this picture where she had a purple shirt on and was looking at the camera with a blank expression. It was actually a great pose when she was sitting down and having her hands folded on her lap as she leaned over, looking to the left towards the camera. I wish I could look that good.

I grabbed my iPod and shuffled Paramore. I love them so much. Hallelujah came on and I turned the music up, opening the door to my room ever so slowly so it wouldn't creak and wake Tawni. When I made it out quickly and quietly, I sighed with relief and went down the elevator.

I was curious to see if Chad was down there. With no shirt... waiting for me. I pictured his perfect abs, when his muscles flexed...I quickly shook my head to rid the thoughts and the doors opened. I stepped out.

The pool was over down the left hallway. I picked up my boombox that I had left down here in the lobby so people could borrow it. I made my way down the deserted hall and opened the door to the pool.

I dropped the boombox on a table nearest an outlet and plugged it in. I took out my headphones and placed my iPod in between the dark blue speakers. I turned it up so I could hear it in the pool. I made sure it was in the middle so it wouldn't fall off or something. I took off my clothes, revealing my bikini. I made my way over to the towels, and stopped. What was that shuffling?

"Who's there?" I called. I wasn't scared, I was just smirking. It takes a lot to give Sonny Monroe a fright. I secretly hoped it was Chad.

"It's me. Don't shoot!" Tawni appeared from behind a chair.

"What are you doing up? I just left the room and you were asleep." I watched her curiously an suspiciously.

"Oh. Um, I just heard you got up. I was going to go swimming anyway. Which is why I have my bathing suit on. Duh. So I came down to say hi. Hi..." Tawni looked away, fidgeting.

"Tawni," I said. "What are you doing down here? Just tell me."

She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip. Looking down, she fidgeted some more with her hair. Then I saw an arm snake around her waist. I widened my eyes in shock. It was Skylar.

"Oh." I mumbled. What had I interrupted?

"Are you mad?" She asked quickly, before I could say anything else.

"Why would I be?" I was confused at her worry.

"Well, you know...he's on Mackenzie Falls and stuff...so I wasn't sure if it was okay. I-I...I don't even like him. Psh!" She tossed her hair after she shoved Skylar away.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Tawni, I'm perfectly fine with you and Skylar. When did this start?"

She looked relieved. Her arms pulled Skylar back, and then she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"The pool party when I left to go talk to him."

Skylar joined the conversation then. "I told you she wouldn't care. Sonny's cool. Besides, there's also that thing between her and Chad..."

I was shocked that he would say something like that. Even if it was true. "Excuse me? There is absolutely nothing between me and Chad." Stupid denial voice.

I cut my eyes to Tawni, asking her to back me up. She bit her lip again and she gave me a look that said, "I'm sorry."

"You told him!?" I gasped.

"No, no." Tawni tried to get her story out before I could get more upset. "He asked me if it was true that you like him. At first, I told him that it wasn't my business to tell. I asked him the same question, if Chad liked you. Skylar told me the answer willingly enough."

I tried to hide my impatience as anger. "What was the answer?"

Tawni smirked, proud of everything she wasn't supposed to know. "Tell her, Sky."

Skylar looked at me and began to speak. "Yesterday when we went back into our room I was going to ask him if he had a thing for you. I didn't tell him how he talks in his sleep, though. But when I asked him, he got really uncomfortable and made me promise I wouldn't tell the media. I obliged. He said he really likes you. So, I told Tawni and I wasn't breaking my promise. I wasn't telling the media, I was telling you guys."

I was upset with Skylar. Of course, Chad had left the biggest loophole imaginable, but it was till cruel of Skylar to use it. My eyebrows pulled down over my eyes, and I was ready to make Skylar guilty. I didn't really want to do it with Tawni there, though, so I just shook my head. I still couldn't believe the information that had just been given to me could possibly be true in anyway.

"Sonny, do not tell me that you don't believe him." Tawni sighed.

"I just can't see Chad and me...together? It would seem a little awkward. Sure he flirts with me constantly and goes crazy when I don't swoon over him. Sure he wants to listen Falling For You by Colbie Calliet over and over again 'cause it fits us perfectly. Sure he told me that he wants to hang out. Sure he was weird beard for me, and was jealous of James when we went out. Sure. Whatever. Doesn't mean a thing." I nodded, reassuring myself.

Tawni and Skylar just stared at me.

"Whatever," Tawni sighed again. I felt bad for denying their info. The two of them headed for the exit.

"Skylar," I got his attention just before they left the room. I reached out as if to tap his shoulder even though he was on the other side of the pool. "Thank you for telling me."

He smiled warmly. "No problem. Thanks for admitting you know Chad likes you." He winked and the door closed behind him.

I rolled my eyes. I'm so dumb. Why did I say all that stuff. When I looked back at my 'denial speech', I realized it was really pathetic. I shook my head and sighed. Chad was making my life really confusing. I walked over to my boombox and changed the song to one on my angels playlist. I listened as Hallelujah ended and a new song came on. God Bless The Broken Road.

I walked back to the edge of the wobbling water, watching my reflection as it became more and more frustrated and confused. What was with me and Chad? What were we to one another? I shook my head again. Taking a deep breath and holding it in, I shifted my weight forward. The pool was twenty feet deep, so I dove headfirst into the clear water.

I stayed under for a while, thinking. If what Skylar said was true, I would be happy. No denial anymore. I would be downright jubilant. But what about Portlyn? She was one of my best friends now because of the way we bonded so easily. If I told Chad I felt the same for him, what would happen? The last thing I wanted was to steal him away and hurt her. I don't hurt people. I wasn't that kind of person at all.

I couldn't tell him or anyone else. I would just let go. It reminded me of what my mom used to say to me, when my dog Max ran away. _If you love something, set it free; if it comes back to you, it's yours forever_. I smiled, but it faltered when I thougt of letting CHad go. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

With that said, not hurting Portlyn meant one thing. I would keep silent. My feelings for Chad would be forever closed up in my heart that was slowly becoming painful... literally. What the heck? My heart was really hurting. Woah, I don't like him _that_ much.

Then I refocused on the water that had enclosed me soon after my dive. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. How could I forget I wasn't breathing? Gosh.

When I resurfaced, my breath came in a wild gasp. I pulled my arms back so my hands would touch the edge of the pool lifting half my body above the water, making sure I wouldn't go back again before I caught my lost breath.

Panting and gasping, I felt so dumb. And numb. The sudden intake of breath made my head dizzy. When I could breathe normally again, I started laughing. That's what I get for getting up so early. I could still see the reddish-orange of my eye lids because I was still afraid to get chlorine in my eyes.

"Wow," a voice called to me. "I watched you almost drown because you were under water for about two minutes, and now you're laughing. That's the first sign of craziness you know."

Portlyn.

Hearing her made me think back to my silent debate. I became slightly less giddy and opened my eyes. It took a while for the random spots in my eyes since I hadn't gotten used to light yet. When they disappeared, Portlyn had reached the edge of the pool in a dark blue bikini. Smiling down at me.

"Good morning," she said, sitting down and dipping her toes in the water. The ripples came all the way to the edge of the pool toward me. I got out of the water and copied her position.

"Hello," I greeted back, holding it out. I felt sort of guilty with her here.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"Yesterday when I got up to make everyone breakfast, I only got seven hours of sleep. I felt really good then, so I'm going to stick to that many hours." I shrugged.

"Only seven? I can't do that. I need at least eight hours to not rip someone's head off in the morning."

I laughed. I loved Portlyn's humor. "You should be on _So Random!_"

She laughed, too. "Yeah, and then Chad would break up with me and try to get me to lose my job."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, confused at her lack of faith in Chad's sensitivity.

"I don't feel like telling you just yet." She muttered, I could barely hear.

I quickly moved into a different position on my knees and went into the water again, swimming over to her. I sat cross-legged next to her, cold.

"Why not?" I wanted to hear her answer.

"I just don't feel comfortable telling you. Come on, let's swim." She smiled and dove in.

I followed. I grabbed the football that was on the side of the pool and tossed it to Portlyn. She wasn't looking and it hit her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" She accused me. I covered my mouth with my hands and giggled, hoping she wouldn't see.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were looking!" I laughed.

She threw it back at me and we began a game of dodge ball. After a while though, we just tossed it to each other.

After a lot of laughs and talking, I looked at my waterproof watch.

"Oops. We gotta go. It's about ten and we have to be at the theatre at noon to see who got their part." I said.

Portlyn and I ate some cereal and went our separate ways to get ready.

"So," the women voice director started talking. "We were very impressed with your performance yesterday. We have already seen your acting on television, so we have the parts ready. Thwere will be no moaning or groaning when you hear them."

What was this, kindergarten?

A murmur of agreements came from the casts, and I nodded in unison.

"Good. Now, you will be given your parts in the order of which you auditioned. Alright," She put the glasses that were on a chain around her neck on her nose.

"Grady: Dr. Dillamond. Nico: Monkey. Tawni: Nessarose." -Tawni looked thrilled.

"Sonny Monroe:" the woman slid a sideways glance at me and smiled. "Elphaba." I took a deep breath. I kept my cool.

....YYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! I got a couple pat on the backs.

"Chad Dylan Cooper: Fiyero." Oh, no.

"Portlyn Murray: Galinda. Skylar: Boq. Chloe: Student. Devon: Wizard of Oz. Penelope: Student."

I wouldn't move because I couldn't move. I had gotten the part I wanted. Iwas so happy. I couldn't hold it back anymore. A huge grin grew on my face and I laughed giddily. I didn't stand out, because now everyone was talking about their part.

"Yes, Sonny! I'm Nessarose, I'm Nessarose.." She chanted in front of me, grabbing my hands and forcing me to dance with her.

I laughed and danced, too. "Great, Tawni!"

"Congratulations," she panted. "You got the lead!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" I made her dance with _me_ now.

She gave me a huge hug. "You're fantastic Sonny! You deserve the part. You were great at auditions."

I didn't get a chance to reply because she left to celebrate with Nico and Grady.

"Sonny, congratulations!" Portlyn came and gave me a big hug. "We get to be best friends in the show, too!"

"I'm so excited. Aren't you excited? I'm so excited! I'm even excited about how excited I am!" I giggled. "Woah, that seems familiar."

"Yay!" Portlyn squealed.

"You may leave now. Except Miss Monroe and Miss Murray." The voice director called over the noise.

I was confused. Why did I have to stay? I looked for Portlyn in the crowd, and found her saying goodbye to Chad. They kissed and I felt uncomfortable. Portlyn reached ni for a hug. When Chad embraced her, he opened his eyes to meet my hurt ones. I could see in his eyes it didn't feel right to him, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from his.

It was so wrong for me to think that. I was having a little fantasy in my head with Chad Dyaln Cooper who's one of my best friend's boyfriend. And I wanted him for myself. I'm sick. I turned my whole body away and walked to center stage, waiting for Portlyn.

"Why do we have to stay?" Portlyn came too soon. A tear ran down my cheek and I tried to wipe it away unnoticed. I pulled my hand up pretending to brush my hair away when I really brushed away the tear.

"Don't know." I looked up, but not at her. She took a step back.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Note to self: Never think about becoming a spy.

I laughed. "It's fine. I'm being melodramatic. Sorry."

She didn't say anything else, we just waited until the voice director came over.

"Hello, girls. I just need to speak with you for a moment. My name is Eivon. I am the voice dirctor and I would like to see you guys a little more than the rest of the casts. You have been chosen for the parts you got because we believe that you can hit the notes. It will be very difficult, and I'm positive you will need extra practice."

We both nodded, still upset by my tear.

"Good. Here's my card. But most likely, I will call you to come meet me here at the theatre."

We nodded again.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you to progress with your voices." She ;eft.

Portlyn and I made our way to the limo which was waiting for us silently. Without a word she sat down next to me. I leaned into her, and she rested her head on mine. I sniffled a few times and she started to cry, too.

The ride home was awkward because no one had the nerve to speak and ask what was wrong.

When we reached I got out, nodding at Portlyn in thanks. She watched me get out with sad eyes.

Everyon was going to stay up, but I just wanted to go to my room. Unfortunately and fortunately, Chad was thinking tee same thing. The last thing I wanted was for me to be in an elevator with him alone.

A single tear ran down my cheek as I watched him run toward me in the elevator. I shook my head and a sob escaped my lips. I stood watching him look at me with his blue and pleading eyes. I looked at him desperately, too, but e could and would not ever e mine. I stood in front of the doors, about to get out to reach him, but it was too late.

Chad was a few feet away now, he started walking toward me. The doors began to close and I had another tear escape. We stared at each other as long as we could before the doors closed and sliced the connection.

I fell to my knees, and cried.


	9. Forgetting and Letting GoFor Now

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and more sorry. It takes me a while to update for some reason nowadays, but I have WRITER'S BLOCK. I sit down…and nothing comes out. Can you believe me having writer's block? It sucks! I mean I usually never get it, just write down some random stuff and hope it works, but this is just sad. I didn't really know where to go after Sonny gets her part but is still jealous of Portlyn and Chad. I hope this doesn't suck. Sorry if it does. Sorry a billion times.**

**Disclaimer: So, my cousins came over from Massachusetts since we haven't seen them for two years! They hadn't gotten me something for Christmas so I asked if they would give me SWAC and Wicked. They declined…sigh. **

**Don't hate it **

I didn't know what to do about this. Portlyn and Chad would be together forever. I already had this conversation with myself underwater, so I don't need to have it again. I wouldn't get Chad. Too bad for me.

I shook my head in my bed. It was about five in the morning and I haven't fallen asleep yet. I was sitting up, long past the hope I would lay and suddenly fall into a deep slumber. It was impossible for me to do. Thoughts and worries and pictures were flying through my head at one-hundred miles an hour. I flung my head around to get rid of them, but if you smashed a hammer on my head and knocked me out, that would probably be the only way.

My ways weren't working. The fact that I had fallen hard for Chad wasn't disappearing. I wish it would fly out the window or I would just "accidentally" lose it. That's when responsibility comes back to haunt you. He wouldn't go away. The picture of his face when the doors of the elevator closed made me heartbroken. If I would have held the door for him and we were alone, what would have happened? My imagination was a little wild when I thought about that. My head jerked left and right again in a hopeless attempt at something I would never be able to do any time soon.

My sighs were frustrating, angry, hopeless, and completely confused. Every time I came up with a plan that wouldn't work one escaped me. I swear I remember slapping myself a few times. Hard. I guess the smack didn't wake Tawni.

I played with my thumbs. I had the most massive and painful headache. My head was throbbing and my vision became even more blurry than before. Sigh. See? Frustration.

Sitting wasn't helping, I finally decided. I grabbed my iPod before opening the door slowly and carefully and walking out. When I got out, I turned and bumped my head against the door softly in silent frustration. Nothing was going to make this better. And bonking my head on the door wasn't going to make my head feel better, either.

I looked down the hallway to the left. Empty silence. Expected. I turned my throbbing head to the right and stopped breathing.

There, in front of his room, sitting with just a pair of sweats on and showing off his beautiful abs, was Chad.

His knees were bent and he had his elbows on them. His palms were up, holding his head. He was shaking, but I wasn't sure why. Was he crying? I couldn't tell. I didn't want to get a closer look either.

I quickly looked away. At the same time, I did and didn't want to talk to him. Sure, I really wanted to ask him about how he felt about me. Were we friends, enemies, frenemies...or more than friends? The last thing I wanted was to be more than enemies. I knew he would see me sooner or later, so as fast as I could, I put my headphones on and made it seem like I wouldn't hear him if he called my name.

To make myself not be tempted to turn, I blasted my new favorite song. Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. But it was too loud. I could almost feel Chad's eyes on me as he looked up at the sudden noise. I walked down to the stairs because the elevator would take too long.

"Sonny!" Chad called. I had almost turned, but then corrected myself. But, it was too late. Chad had noticed the unconscious flinch at my name. I sighed (frustration) and pressed pause, taking out my ear buds.

"Hey," I sighed. "Chad." I nodded at him.

It almost looked like he regretted calling to me, but he shook his head and got up. I got distracted by his abs, how they flexed when he stood. I licked my lips in longing and took a deep, steadying breath. I wouldn't think like that when he was _right there_.

"Um," he debated what he was going to say. "I need to talk to you."

I wrapped my purple headphones up and looked at him strangely. I didn't ask about what he wanted to say to me, too afraid to know. But I couldn't suppress my curiosity.

"Sure," I murmured. "Um, how about downstairs in the hangout room?"

That's what everyone called it now, the hangout room. Of course, it was where we would all chill and talk. I hope Chad's and my talk would be chilled. Chad nodded at my suggestion and walked close beside me to the elevator.

When the doors closed, there was a sudden rush of heat going up my body. Toes to hairline, making me get a little dizzy. I shifted my hair over my shoulder and took deep breaths. He was so close to me now, it felt closer than before, but I knew it was just the adrenaline rush that had just occurred within me.

The doors dinged and opened, and I led the way to the room. It was a closed up room, so when we got in I shut the door for some reason. I immediately regretted it. What if he thought I was trying to get him alone? To make sure that didn't happen, I sat down on the couch across from him. I was a little uncomfortable in my comfy short shorts and tank top, but that's what he gets when he interrupts my thinking time.

Chad opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. It was really cute when he did that. I wonder what he's thinking. He was biting his lip and looking at me. I stared right back, my expression politely curious.

I realized he wasn't going to talk anytime soon, so I took a stand. Taking a deep breath, I repositioned myself so my elbows were on my knees and I was leaning forward, my fingers intertwined.

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about at five in the morning?" I asked.

Chad smiled slightly. "I don't know how to put this-"

"No, listen." I shook my head, signaling for him to get rid of nerves. "It's what I'm here for."

I had the sudden urge to reach out and place my hand over his, which was laying on the table. When I did this, he sighed and looked at our hands.

"How does this feel to you?" He placed his hand on top of mine now and rubbed soothing circles on it. I stared at the scene. What was he thinking about? It was driving me insane. Wow. What was this, _Twilight_?

"It feels like you're rubbing circles on the back of my hand." And the fire was licking up my arms and all through my body, burning me pleasurably. I loved the searing but comfortable emotional pain. You have to admit that was clever as Shakespeare

"That's it?" Chad raised his eyebrows. "You don't feel anything?"

Should I tell him? What if he was thinking the same thing as I was? Did he like this feeling, my hands in his? I needed to be sure before I put my feelings on the line.

I leaned toward him more. I realized we had unconsciously moved on to our knees, our elbows resting on the table as he held my hand.

"What do you feel?" I breathed.

He bit his lip and looked away. He breathed deeply, his face looking troubled. When he looked back to me, he took both his hands to my one hand and began playing with my fingers. I giggled.

"I feel…" He sighed. "I feel like you're going to change the subject soon."

I leaned up against the table, getting as close to him as the table between us was allowing.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." I said.

Chad never looked at me. I got the feeling that he wasn't going to talk again.

"Let's start over," I said.

I sat back on the couch. My hand yearned to reach out and touch his again, for he was frozen at his knees momentarily. I held back one hand with the other. He soon got up and sat back on the couch.

"Sonny." He stated my name. "I…I…"

"Chad, just pretend I'm not here. Look up at the wall above me. Just 'pretend'"- I did finger quotes-"that you're talking to me."

He followed my advice and stared up at the dark brown walls. The whole room was a smore. White and brown. It was comforting though. I thought it was calm and collected. It was soothing and relaxing. My kind of room. At five in the morning. Any other time I would be having a blast in the pool.

My headache had slowly subsided and I was biting my lip, watching Chad as he got prepared for his speech directed toward the expecting walls.

"Well, Sonny, I hate this. Every time I see you, I get those stupid butterflies that people say you feel when you like someone. Sometimes I get too nervous to talk to you, but I want to talk to you so bad. You're really pretty- beautiful, even- and I get excited when you're close. Like right now, we're alone in this room, and it's taking everything I can just to jump and kiss you like there's mo tomorrow."

He looked longingly at the wall.

"There's this sudden heat I feel when you touch me. The smile I get when you smile. How happy I get when you're happy. When I look in your eyes, I feel lightheaded. Right now, I feel like I'm looking in your eyes, because these damn walls are the same chocolate brown color. I feel like a sap, but I like it. And I can't help but wonder if you feel the same."

I didn't move. I couldn't move. Chad had just told me he had feelings for me. Like I told myself, I was jubilant. I couldn't get my feelings to show on my face. My insides were frozen, and my features weren't getting the message. They also weren't getting the message to jump on him and tell him I liked him, too. I started to sweat when he looked at me. Oh, I don't like being put on the spot.

Chad looked down and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that. I-I-just pretend that didn't happen, okay?" He said.

My heart sank. I wanted to laugh at my sudden change of mood. Complete happiness to complete despair. Forget he said that? No way. I really like Chad. But he's too nervous to even take like a man the fact he can admit he had feelings, too? That's low.

I stared at him, broken. I licked my lips and opened my mouth to try and say something. Nothing. Again. Nothing. I could feel the tears coming on. I sucked them back, not letting him see the huge effect he had on me. He was a jerk, a conceited drama snob who knew nothing about love. The feelings I thought I had disappeared.

"Yeah, Chad." My voice was as cold as I needed it to be. It whipped out, low and harsh. "I'll forget you said that. Because it doesn't matter that I have feelings for you. Not at all. I mean, of course, I come down here at _five in the morning _because you want to tell me something. When you finally grow up and admit you like me, you can't take it like a man after. Forget? No. I won't. We'll see what Portlyn has to say about this."

Hell no. I wasn't going to tell Portlyn. When I was back in my room, I slammed the door shut and jumped face first onto my bed. Tears were pouring from my eyes like a thousand raindrops. My sobs were the lightning that came right before the thunder. The thunder was Tawni screaming at me.

"What the-!" She started, but then saw my tears. "Sonny? Sonny, are you alright? What happened?"

She had gotten off her bed and came to my help. Rubbing soothing circles on my back like she was had reminded me of Chad. Stupid jerk.

I told her about our conversation. Tawni looked furious at the end. Her eyebrows pulled down over her eyes and her fists clenched.

"He told you to forget." She shook her head in disbelief as she muttered through clenched teeth. "That idiot!"

"It doesn't matter now Tawni. He's not worth it." Those words were going to come back and haunt me.

Tawni smiled at me and gave me a high five, "That's right. You are way out of his league. He should be at your feet begging you to be his girlfriend. Good for you, Sonny. He is _so_ not worth it." She glanced at the clock.

"Oh jeez, sorry." I muttered. It was six in the morning. "I haven't even slept at all yet."

So I would forget what Chad said and just give him the impression that I hated him. Easy enough…for now.

Tawni widened her eyes. "You're crazy! Get some sleep, you have to talk to Portlyn, right? Get prepared." She tucked me in like a five year old and turned off the lamp.

It would be awesome to be a kid again.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**I just watched 500 Days of Summer, and it was the cutest! You guys have to see it! I hope you didn't hate this chapte. I had to keep the big things that happen in the story on the DL with this one because of my writer's block. Don't want to screw everything up. Please review! Thx.**


	10. Fallen Through A Song

**I think I know where I'm going with this now…I think. I just posted the first chapter of a new story and then got an idea. I'm going to speed up my story; even I'm getting bored with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Wicked.**

**Enjoy.**

I was making my way to Portlyn's room. I was going to ask her about what she had told me in the pool**. **Chad had said something that made her upset and she felt uncomfortable talking to me about it. I knocked on her door and waited until she said, "Come in!"

"Hey Port," I opened the door.

"Oh. Hey, Sonny." Portlyn smiled. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she shifted her hair over her shoulder to hide them.

"What's wrong?" I got down on my knees next to her and looked concerned.

She looked up, choking back sobs. "Remember in the pool, when I told you I felt uncomfortable about something?"

"Yeah," I murmured. "I actually came up here to talk about it."

She shook her head and pressed play on a video camera that was on the floor.

I watched curiously, trying to make out what was happening. It was Chad in bed, sleeping. Oh, no. He started to mumble something.

"Portlyn, this isn't important." I stood.

"Sit down, Sonny."

I did as I was told.

"_I love you, Sonny,"_ Chad was muttering in his sleep. Silent tears streaked down Portlyn's face.

_Don't forget what I told you…I love you…brown eyes…"_

I started to cry. Why was this on tape?

_Portlyn…no…Sonny, Sonny…I love you…_

I hugged Portlyn and she squeezed me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. I couldn't take this anymore.

_Please, Sonny… I love you, Sonny…oh…Sonny_

I pulled back from Portlyn and furiously unplugged all the crap connected to the camera. I took out the chip and threw the camera against the wall with as much strength I could muster up.

"That was Skylar's…" Portlyn sobbed.

"I'm having a talk with him." I muttered, furious.

"Chad, or Sklylar?" She asked.

I picked up the remaining pieces. I ran to the door and turned around to see her broken expression and wet tears.

"Both." And I slammed the door shut.

I banged on Skylar and Chad's door and Chad opened it. Behind him I saw Skylar sitting on his bed watching T.V.

"Excuse me," I said to Chad. Awkward!

"Well," I talked too loud. I was trying to keep from screaming at Skylar as I spoke directly to him. I couldn't control how loud it was. "Well, well, well."

He smirked. "You saw the tape?"

I smiled widely and sarcastically. "Yeah, that one! On this chip, right?

I pulled the chip behind my back into his view.

"Yeah…" Skylar murmured.

I heard Chad chuckle and realized he could see the destroyed camera.

"Oh, and on this camera?" I asked politely and sarcastically. I felt powerful.

"That was a thousand dollars!" Skylar yelled.

I threw it on the ground again and stomped all over it.

"Well, what was on it was worth nothing! You little…" I couldn't think of a bad enough word. My voice then lowered to a whisper.

"You should have just kept that for yourself, Skylar. You showed it to Portlyn?! That's just not right."

I shook my head at him. I kicked the remains if the camera toward him and smiled once again.

"Good luck fixing it." I turned and walked away.

"Wait a minute," Chad stopped me. "What was on it?"

"You don't want to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I do."

I sighed. "Come on."

I made my way to the computer downstairs. Down the elevator and thorugh the hotel, we were silent. My silence was furious, his was confused.

When I reached it, I put the chip in and the movie popped up. I faced Chad.

"Listen. When you see this, I just want you to know, Portlyn saw it. I'm surprised she hasn't broke up with you yet. You keep hurting her without even knowing it. But, Skylar taped it for her. And me. He's told me about it before. So, it's my blackmail. Don't break it or anything."

I pressed play and he sat down. When he saw what was going on he quickly got up and walked away. I stood in front of him and gripped the front of his shirt.

"If you are a man in any way you'll watch it and take the consequences like one." I whispered.

He sat back down with a blank expression. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead. When I stopped it, I looked down on him. I wasn't flattered in any way, I was pissed.

"Look, Sonny. I'm sorry. I can't control myself when I'm asleep…"

"What was your dream about the day you helped me make breakfast for the casts?" I asked, not caring about what he had to say.

"…You." He sighed.

"And what was happening in this dream of yours?"

"I-I finally got the guts to kiss you and it felt amazing."

I was a little flattered now. It felt amazing? I'm sure it would be. I licked my lips and shifted uncomfortably, he bit his lip. I shook my head and glared at him. I grabbed the chip out of the computer.

"Keep dreaming."

"As you all know, this is the day you get your scripts!" Eivon told us. I sighed.

I was holding Portlyn's hand as she leaned in to me, sad. Chad had broken up with her. She said she was happy about it because their relationship was not healthy in any way. I was sort of upset now about my part. Chad and I had to kiss and act like we loved each other in the play. I was nervous, I would have loved to anytime but now.

"Read it over and if you have any questions, I'll be at center stage." She smiled and walked away.

Portlyn and I walked over to the seats and sat next to each other, reading the scripts.

"Cool, I come in a bubble." Portlyn mumbled.

I laughed. "I get to wear all black, sweet!"

"Portlyn and Sonny, please come here!" Eivon yelled.

We got up and she told us what was going on. She wanted us to sing some of the songs we had to sing for our characters. She gave us the lyrics and sent us to far right stage. We had to sing to each other and the other had to give criticism.

Eivon called up others and soon we were all singing to one another. Eivon was coming around and listening. She nodded and patted Chad's shoulder when she walked by. I glared. Portlyn got done singing I'm Not That Girl. I sang As Long As You're Mine. Then we decided to sing For Good together.

"You start, I'll come in later." I told her.

"Okay,"

She started to sing.

"I've heard it's said, that people come into our lives for a reason…"

When Eivon came over it was my turn to sing.

"It well may be, that we'll never meet again in this lifetime…"

Eivon looked amazed. I sang to Portlyn and she was smiling at me.

When we were finished, Eivon was gaping.

"Miss Monroe, that was brilliant!" She chirped.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"And Portlyn, your voice is really pretty," Eivon praised.

Portlyn smiled.

"I guess I'm just not that girl, huh?" Portlyn laughed, and I hugged her.

She began to cry again. I glanced over at Chad. He was watching Portlyn with a hurt expression on his face. He looked up and caught my eye, and he shook his head at himself looking away.

"Alright, we're changing partners everyone!" Eivon called.

I waited until I heard my name, and then I got hooked up with Chad. Sweet.

I walked over to him with my arms folded.

When everyone started singing, I looked up to see he was copying my position.

"Did you apologize yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"Why would you even think like that?"

"I don't know, Sonny. It was a dream. Nothing else."

"When you dream, you're thinking of the most pleasant or biggest thing that happened to you that day. You must have thought something about me that wasn't exactly normal for us."

"You know what I think?" He asked. "I think that you should start singing As Long As You're Mine so we can get this over with."

I glared, but started to sing, never taking my eyes from his.

Eivon came over again and looked shocked at how our voices sounded together.

"You two are destined for each other!" She squealed.

I stared at Chad. When we sang together, something clicked. I had never sang with him before, and when I did, it felt amazing. He was suddenly making me nervous, and I realized I had just fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper through a song.

I am such a sap.

What neither of them knew, was that the other was thinking the same thing.

**Good or bad? Next chapter they're going to rehears a scene. Finally, right?**


	11. This Is Wicked Cool

**They are all going to rehearse a scene in this one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Wicked.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**EllietheDisneyfreak- Thanks for thinking it was amazing to see the chapter didn't suck. Thx for reviewing and please don't stop! You're part of my little circle of reviewers :p**

**Headof-ChannyPolice- Lovin' the name, dude. And, duh! Who doesn't love Channy and Wicked!? They're my favorite things too! It is addicting. I saw Wicked at Playhouse in Cleveland. Also, I would love to be kissed by the love of my life on New Years. That's so romantic!**

**Saikono-san- I love the whole Channy thing, too. Aren't they the cutest? Bye-bye Zanessa! **

**k2gal615- Thx for not hating it. And I guess I don't get out much because I don't know what 'abfab' means? Haha. Thx for reviewing.**

**.jesus- isn't Chad always the box of nails? To me! haha thx for reviewing once again, I can always count on you to comment on my story! **** And yes, they will get together sooner than you think.**

**Thx guys so much! And thx to everyone who favorited me and my story! Maybe you could review this chapter? **

**Enjoy**

"Sonny, I have to tell you something." Portlyn mumbled.

I was in her room, and we were just hanging out. I offered to comfort her about the whole Chad thing and then we started to have fun and listen to music. At this comment, I was pretty sure the fun was over and the serious police were coming in.

Awesome.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Listen," she said. "You and Chad really go good together. Even Eivon said you were perfect for eachother or whatever. I mean, he even told me you guys kissed before we left for New York."

It took everything in my power to forget that day. When he caught me watching Mackenzie Falls. And then we kissed…

"I thought we became a couple that day. But then I just pushed him out the door and said to forget all about it." I laughed.

Portlyn laughed, "Sonny, I know you really like him. _I _don't even really like him, I just felt as though I would feel special if I was on the arm of Chad Dylan Cooper. Who wouldn't right?"

I nodded.

"So, I want you to go talk to him. I want you guys to get together, like, now!"

"Why, Portlyn?" I laughed.

She didn't say anything; just reached behind her and whipped a magazine into my lap. On the cover it said, _Chortlyn or Channy? See what your stars had to say inside! Pg. 22._

I ripped the magazine open and turned the pages roughly, ripping a few on my way to page twenty-two. I finally got there:

_Chortlyn or Channy?_

_The casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are now in New York, recent spies have found out. They are doing a reenactment of Wicked the musical to boost ratings for their shows. But the public can't help but wonder, Channy surviving? Here is what your stars had to say about it:_

"No way," I mumbled.

"_Channy is no doubt surviving. I mean, sure, Chortlyn is cute, but it sounds like a cure for diarrhea. I mean, seriously? Besides, Chad and Sonny are doing a terrible job at hiding their feelings for each other. I heard from a friend of mine that someone even got them admitting their feelings for each other on tape! Wish I could've seen that one."_

_-Selena Gomez_

"_Chortlyn isn't doing so well. Chad has a thing for Sonny, definitely, and Sonny has a thing for Chad. It's fact. True. Also, Chortlyn is no more. They broke up soon after the relationship started. Channy has a lot to do with it, too. –Tawni Hart (from her phone)_

"I'm going," I sighed.

"Yes!" Portlyn cheered.

I shook my head, smiling, and left her room.

I walked down the hall to Chad and Skylar's room. I knocked.

Skylar answered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Chad. He around?"

"Swimming," He stated simply, and shut the door in my face.

"Okay then," I muttered.

I went into my room and found Tawni sitting on the bed texting someone.

"It's sad that you would call Tween Weekly, Tawn." I told her.

"It had to be done," She said. "I won't stop until Channy exists."

I grabbed my dark purple bathing suit. It had sparkles on the edges, and looked really good against my skin. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came out with it on, grabbed my white cover and put that on, too, then left, giving Tawni a look.

I ran to the elevator and pressed the button so I could get to Chad, fast. I wanted to talk to him really bad. I was nervous, too. I knew I liked him a lot, but would he still accept me? Would he be upset with me about the whole camera thing, and had moved on?

The doors opened and I sprinted over to the pool. I flung the doors open and took my cover off quickly. Chad was the only one in here. He was under water now, and then I heard the water splash and he shook his head vigorously, drying his hair. He gasped and pulled a breath in. He must have been under long. It reminded me of my debate under water, too. Was he thinking the same thing about me that I had for him?

His back was to me, so he didn't see when I made my way to the edge of the pool and stood, arms folded and my weight shifted onto my left leg. I put my arms down when he turned around.

Chad froze, then just stood in the water, watching me. I started to get uncomfortable.

"Hi," I greeted.

He smiled half- heartedly. I sat down on the edge and he moved next to me. Still in the water.

"Did you see the latest Tween Weekly?" I asked.

"Yeah…it was interesting." He muttered.

"Um…" I didn't know how to start out.

"Did Portlyn tell you to come down here?"

I looked at him and nodded. He nodded and swam to the other side of the pool, sitting with his legs in the water like me.

"So," I said. "Chad."

He looked at me.

"Do you like me?"

I couldn't stop the hope from trickling into my voice, making me lose my girl power. I bit my lip as I waited for his answer.

He didn't take his eyes off me. He shifted his weight.

"Just say something," I whispered.

"Yeah, Sonny. And I'm sorry that you don't like me back." His voice took a hard edge.

"No, no." I shook my head, relieved. "I- uh, I think I do."

Chad stared. He didn't say anything for a while, just looked at me.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it…" I started to get up and walk away.

"No, wait!"

I turned.

Chad swam over to me, he motioned for me to get in the pool. I pencil dropped in and stood next to him with my elbow on the floor, supporting my head in my hand.

"Seriously?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, then. That's a relief."

"Why?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to have to kiss you in the musical with you hating me." He gave me a look like it was obvious.

I laughed.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked hesitantly.

"I would very much like "Channy" to exist." Chad bit his lip.

I smiled. "Me, too."

I bit my lip and looked into his blue eyes. They were really blue. Blue. I like blue.

I felt Chad's arms go around my waist and then he kissed me.

And it felt amazing.

"Alrighty then, partner," Portlyn said.

We were going to rehearse a scene. It was For Good. The very last song for me and Port. We walked to center stage.

Portlyn had to sing first. I was a few yards away from her. We had learned the song, and memorized it.

We had to do body language and act like we were best friends. Easy enough.

Portlyn began to sing to me. I stood over at the other end of the stage, watching her. I started to make my lip tremble, like I would miss her when I ran off with Chad. When it was my turn to sing, I grabbed her hand swung it around like we've been friends forever. I pretended like I was looking away from Portlyn for one line to steal a glance at Eivon's reaction. She was smiling and nodding. Good.

Portlyn and I did an incredible performance.

"Good, good!" Eivon praised us. I gave Portlyn a hug.

"That was awesome!" I squealed. Portlyn nodded and jumped up and down with me.

"Now Portlyn, you can come off the stage." Portlyn jumped off. "And Sonny, you stay. Chad, why don't you join her? I want to see your ideas for As Long As You're Mine."

Chad smirked and came up onstage with me.

"I've got a lot of ideas," He mumbled. I heard the double meaning in his words, so I smacked his arm.

The piano started to play, and I turned to Chad. I had to sing first. I grabbed both his hands in mine and looked in his eyes. I did that the whole time, looking away only to see Eivon's giddy reaction. I rolled my eyes and looked back into Chad's.

When he sang, he stroked my cheek and pulled me closer to him. He did that a lot, and we did other things that signaled the love between Fiyero and Elphaba. Was that love there for Chad and Sonny, then?

At the end of the song, the two kissed in the musical. I bit my lip and looked at Chad. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist again, and kissed me passionately. I smiled into the kiss, but then broke off when it was becoming too long. Was that going too far?

I bit my lip again, worried about Eivon's reaction. My worries weren't necessary. She had her hands up like she was stopping traffic, staring wide eyed at us on stage.

"That was…a masterpiece." She sighed.

I laughed and gave Chad a high five. I glanced at Portlyn. I was expecting her to look upset, but she was smiling huge. Then, she started to clap. Everyone joined her. They stood for us.

Then, Tawni, me, and Devon were going to do the scene where Tawni reads a spell out of my spell book and makes Boq the Tin Man. We had our scripts, and got some criticism from Eivon. But all in all, we did pretty well.

I was really liking this whole Wicked thing. It was Wicked cool. Haha…ha…no? Okay.


	12. Everything Goes Black

**Happy new year, everyone. I'm so excited! About my other story, In Love With The Enemy. I'm getting a lot of reviews! Thx so mch.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. Duh.**

**Enjoyy...**

* * *

Portlyn and I were almost done with our private lesson with Eivon. She made me practice No Good Deed, and Portlyn was doing things with a different guy. We had done scales, a lot of warm ups. It was taking forever for me to hit the high notes in Defying Gravity. I was getting worried we'd have to drop the key a half step lower. Or two. That would be good, I could hit them perfectly if it was that low.

"Maybe we should do another warm up." Eivon suggested.

"Eivon," I sighed. "I don't think my voice is completely matured. I won't be able to hit these notes for a while." A while = years.

It was currently February sixteenth. seven more days until my birthday. Opening night was still undecided, but it was going to be some time in June.

"Don't be silly, Sonny. You're an incredible singer. I'm never going to switch you out the par, either. Would you like to try it a step down?" She hit a note on the piano that would be a step down then what it was supposed to be.

"Um, would it be alright to do a half step?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, yes. That's fine. I like the way you think you can do it, Sonny. Your positivity is part of the reason I cast you the part. We'll start at 'I'll think I'll try..." I nodded, and she began to play Defying Gravity on the piano.

I tried my best. When it came to the part where I needed to use my chest voice at the high notes, I was sure I hit them fine. Yes!

"Good job, Miss Monroe!" Eivon congratulated. "Now, let's try No Good Deed a half step down.

I hit those well too.

"Good, good!" She praised. "We'll keep it that way for the show. Now, you two may leave."

I hadn't noticed Portlyn was already finished. I smiled and nodded at Eivon, and Portlyn and I made our way out of the theatre and into the freezing wind.

I smiled. I love the winter. Ha, I know. Sonny loves the snow. Don't get me wrong, I love the sun. But the snow falls, and is just so pretty. You just can't compete with the sparkles that they create. It's so cool...and cold.

"Why are you smiling?" Portlyn look at me like I was crazy. "It's freezing!"

"Yes," I agreed. "But, it's all white. Sparkly. The wind blows the snow that already hit the ground up again, and it goes everywhere, just spinning. It's cool. You can embrace the wind, and then you realize that it's not that cold."

Port looked around, and smiled, too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...it is pretty."

"And when you look at the moon, hidden but sill shining through the clouds. It gives it a mysterious ring to it." I added.

Portlyn looked around in a whole new way. "You know, Sonny. You're one of the coolest people I know. You're the best of my best friends. You're the best best."

I looked at her and smiled. Usually it was me giving the compliments. Of course, people said I look pretty and stuff, but never commented on relationships of some kind. At least, not in a good way.

I smiled at Portlyn and gave her a one armed hug. She laughed.

"Hey, let's ditch a cab and walk. it's only a few blocks. We can enjoy the scenery." I suggested.

Port bit her lip, but agreed. "Okay,"

She and I put on our gloves and hats. Mine were similar. The scarf I had on was purple, red, blue and white. It might sound like a weird combination, but it looked really cute. My hat was black and my gloves were blue.

We continued to walk. When you actually looked, New York was beautiful with the snow. Breathtaking. I gaped at how the flashing lights would make the snow change colors, and giggled when it turned yellow. Heehee.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"It's..." Portlyn struggled. "Indescribable."

I laughed and shoved my hands deep in my pockets. Maybe we should grab a cab.

"I think we should get a cab. I'm nervous that we'll get mobbed or something." Portlyn said.

"I was just thinking that." I smiled.

Port stood at the curb, waving and yelling for the taxis that passed her by. I looked around again to take in the incredible city. Then I noticed something unnatural.

There was an uncommon bunch of people, no, a ton of people, standing at the corner. They were jumping up and down, and now that I focused, they were screaming.

It was a mob.

I got really nervous. The only stars here in New York right now were So Randim and Mackenzie Falls. Were these people hurting someone we knew?

"Portlyn," I mumbled, shocked and scared. "Portlyn!"

I began to run toward the crowd.

"Sonny! What are you doing? Ugh!" I could hear her start to run after me.

When I got closer to the scene, there were way more people than I thought. I looked behind me to see Port had caught up. Now I could hear somewhat of what was going on.

"Chad! Sign my shirt! It's for my son. he has cancer,"

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper. It's Chad!"

"Chad! I LOVE YOU!"

Chad.

Chad?

Chad!

"CHAD!!" I screamed.

I sprinted into the crowd, knocking as many people over as I needed to.

"Hey! Watch where- Sonny Monroe! Oh my gosh!"

The volume of the noise cranked up, and I felt dizzy. There were people pushing and pulling me. I felt tears stream down my face as I thought about him. Was he hurt?

"Chad, Chad." I mumbled his name over and over.

When I noticed that the circle of girls in front of me were circling something, I knocked them all down and ran into Chad.

"Chad!" I yelled, relieved.

He was white as a ghost. His eyes were watering, and he looked scared to death. I grabbed his hand, but he pulled it away roughly, probably thinking I was another fan.

"Chad, it's Sonny! It's me!"

His head whipped around and when he saw me, the most relieved and happy expression arranged his features.

"Please help!" He yelled to me, his voice cracking in fear.

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed 911. This was way out of hand.

I could feel people trying to grab me now. My hat, gloves. I quickly reached for Chad and grabbed his hand as strong as I could, roughly oulling him along through the crowd. He followed, pushing people away along with their pens and paper.

"911, what's the emergency?" A man asked seriously.

"My name is Sonny Monroe," I yelled into the phone, praying he could hear. "I'm being mobbed, please, I need a police escort!"

"Yes, ma'am, we'll track the call and get to you as soon as we can." He said, and hung up.

"Thank you," I breathed.

The noise, and not being able to breathe. it was slowly overcoming me. I...I...

And everything was black.

**Eep! Review please!**


	13. In the Hospital

**AAAHH!! NEXT SUNDAY CHAD IS ASKING SONNY OUT AND THEY BECOME A COUPLE AND GAH!!**

**DISCLAIMER: You'd think I owned SWAC because Channy is about to exist...but I don't!! Teehee! Don't own Wicked either. But it doesn't matter! Channy. Is. Going. To. Exist. GAH!**

**Sorry, I'm a die hard Channy fan. Yeah! I'm sort of scared about Starstruck, the new Disney movie, because Sterling gets a new love interest and I'm like no!! Demi is so much better!! I'm scared, aren't you? Tell in a review!! :)**

**Sonny POV**

I had awoken, but didn't move. I could hear something beeping close by, annoyingly obnoxious. Someone breathing. Deeply, depressingly.

I focused in on the situation. Beeping, an uncomfortable bed and clothes, a visitor...

A hospital.

I crinkled my forehead and realized my head was throbbing, Hard. I sighed and raised my hand to my head, trying to sit up. It was beyond painful.

I could hear my visitor run to my side. They grabbed my hand, pushing me back down.

"Oh no you don't," A voice said. I recognized it immediately.

My eyes flew open.

"Chad." I said his name, and immediately felt better.

"Yeah." He brushed my hair from my face. "Are you okay?"

I grabbed his hand tighter and closed my eyes, relieved to have him close.

"I have a massive headache, but I've had worse." I told him.

"Worse?" He was curious.

I shrugged as well as I could while laying down. "I don't know, just trying to keep from freaking out. The only time I've been in a hospital is to visit someone."

He nodded understandingly.

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything..."

Chad rubbed my hand and continued to brush my hair away from my face. He's being a good boyfriend.

"You were at the theatre with Portlyn, practicing with Eivon." Nothing came to me yet. "When you left, I guess you started to walk, instead of grabbing a taxi. Um...you noticed the mob..."

Then, a flood of memories came back. The lights, snow, cold, then noticing the mob. Running in for Chad, calling the police...

"I called the police, right?" I asked.

"Yes. It was the right thing to do. But then, all the noise and people became too much for you. You fainted. So, I stayed with you until the police came. An ambulance came, too, because they know how bad these things can be. They took you away, and I came with, right after the cops cleared out the corner."

Something was still unsaid. "Why were you outside?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I felt like it was existentially romantic. You know, taking a walk in a beautiful, snowy night after finding someone you love."

I stared at him.

He sighed. "The hotel was stuffy, okay?"

I laughed, and immediately regretted it after my head started to complain.

This sucks.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell on the concrete. For a second, I thought you were dead."

Chad squeezed my hand harder. HE stared off into the distance, thinking. What if that had happened to him if I was mobbed? He died, trying to get me out. I couldn't live in a world where he wasn't mine. I squeezed his hand, too, scared of my thoughts.

"Well, Portlyn is waiting in the waiting room." H pointed out. "She keeps texting me that she hates me because I wanted to come in forst. She was trying to help, too, last night, but the crowd pushed her away. I'll let her visit."

I smiled sadly at him and he did the same. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead before stroking my cheek once and walking out of the room.

I looked up at the ceiling, sighing. Was I stupid enough to go into the mob? I should have known better. I should have called the police when I had found out Chad was in there. Scared, worried. I sat up slowly, my head throbbing hard again as the blood flowed down. I waited as patiently as I could in the lonely room for my best friend.

I heard high heels hitting the ground with loud clanks, the sound too close to be someone walking. They were running, or at least jogging. The sound got louder as it got closer to my room.

Portlyn.

"Sonny!" She yelled, swining the door open and throwing her purse on a chair before standing beside me. "How are you feeling?"

She pulled up a chair from the wall and sat next to me.

"Better," I assured her. "I just have a little headache now."

Port sighed, relieved. "I was so worried. I thought you were dead!"

"That makes two of us." I mumbled.

"Get better girl!" She commanded uselessly. I noticed she put a balloon tht said get well soon on a table next to me.

As I looked, there were so many things there that they overflowed onto the floor. Balloons, stuffed animals, cards.

"How long have I been here?" I asked Port.

She looked at the stuff, too. "Since last night."

She looked back to me. "We want you outta here before your birthday."

"That's only, like, six days." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but how horrible would it be to be in the hospital on your birthday? You're just going to have to be in here for about, one more day, before your free. I'm so sorry." Port said, putting her hand over mine.

I sighed. "Thanks."

"Chad's really upset. He has something very special planned for your birthday."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you?" She questioned my sanity. "He told me about it when we were waiting. We weren't allowed to be in here when you forst came in. We waited for hours, only leaving to get balloons."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Portlyn."

"It's what friends do." She shrugged. "Also, the hotel's empty. Everyone's here. I'll give them a chance to see how you're doing."

"Bye, Port." I said sadly. I didn't want to see anyone.

"Bye. Air hug!" We did an air hug and she left with one last sad dmile.

The rest of my cast stayed for about an hour. We chatted and I told them I was fine. After they told me I was crzy. After the sad moments, we laughed and played a few games they brought in.

Too soon, they had to go. We said goodbye, and I decided to fall back asleep for a while to pass the time.

With my eyes closed, I hard the doors open.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?" I opeed my eyes and looked at him.

He came over to my bed and kissed me. We did this for about thirty seconds, annd then he broke of gasping.

"Bye," He panted.

"Bye,"


	14. Not Having Cliche Any Other Way

**Thx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I get a lot for this story! I'd like to give a super special thx to Joker236 for reviewing everyone one of my stories and giving it a shout out in one of hers. Yay! Thx so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Wicked. Shucks!! :(**

**Here we go...**

Sonny's POV

It was the day before my birthday. I had gotten out of the hospital the day after I got in. It was a short visit, simple, and not half as scary as I thought it would be.

For some reason, everyone was crowded in the hanging room where we all chill out. They had pushed me toward the T.V, smiling at my complaints. They turned it on and it came up on the Tween Weekly channel. Chad said beside me, holding my hand. It didn't feel to me like a loving gesture, since everyone in the room was trying to make some sort of contact with me. Portlyn was on my left, squealing with excitement. Tawni and Nico had their hands on my shoulders, and the rest just crowded around us.

"You guys, you guys!" I squealed. "What is so important on the television that you had to practically _drag_ me out of my room?"

"Ssh," Portlyn quieted me quickly.

I noticed Chad give an extra squeezing on my knuckles. I glanced at him. He looked at me and smiled, and I gave him a curious look that he would hopefully answer with some sort of explanation about this whole thing.

"Watch." He commanded me. It was funny when I obeyed him immediately.

Santiago was on the screen.

"Alright everyone!" He smiled. "It is now February 22nd, 11:30 P.M, and I've got a call from some of your favorite stars. So, to for fill their request, we got some of your _other_ favorite stars to sing for a certain Sony Monroe from So Random. For Sonny's birthday which is in half an hour, twenty nine minutes now," He laughed. "We've got some of her closest friends _and _her fans to serenade Sonny with a Happy Birthday song! Ready guys?"

Santiago turned to face Selena Gomez, the Jonas Brothers, and the other casts that we had left behind at Condor Studios who were smiling and waving, they chorused a, "Hi guys!"

I gaped. Then, when they turned around, thousands of my fans were at the studio, screaming and chanting my name. They did this for me?

"Oh my God," I whispered. Portlyn chuckled and hugged me.

I got off the couch and advanced the screen slowly, kneeling in front of it as everyone followed.

"Ready?" Santiago asked again.

Everyone screamed and chanted, but then it subsided as Selena started to wave an imaginary timing stick to start off the song. A single tear slid down my cheek as the crowd took a deep breath and sang to me.

The camera crew zoomed in on the stars, when they were smiling and singing. Then the fans.

They were, of course, just trying to get people to recognize a single voice throughout the whole crowd, they were screaming the song at the cameras.

I laughed through my tears until the song was over.

"Alright, thanks guys! Hey, Sonny. Heard you're watching. Your friends want to say hi." Santiago handed the mic to Selena first.

"Hey, Sonny! I've missed bugging you guys over there at Mack Falls and So Random! Did you watch camp hip-hop? Text me about it. Oh, and also," she looked around to make sure everyone wasn't paying close attention, even though they were. "How's Channy coming along?"

She smirked and handed it along. I leaned my head on Chad's shoulder and giggled.

Joe, Nick and Kevin said hey to me and the rest gave a meaningful happy birthday wish. I smiled at the television and listened closely to each one of the comments on my big day, and shut it off when the show ended.

I turned around.

"Sonny," Chad got my attention. "You want to go for a walk?"

I looked meaningfully at Portlyn and she raised her eyebrows at me repeatedly to make a point. I smacked her arm and she laughed.

I turned back to Chad, smiling. "Sure."

We left everyone to get our coats and hats and things. After we got all bundled up we opened the doors of the hotel to be greeted by the chilly wind. Chad grabbed my hand, and even though I had gloves on, a spark ran up my arm.

"So," He said.

"So," I smiled. "Port said you had something special planned for me."

"What? She did?" He asked.

I watched the lights coming from the advertisements scattering the streets as I answered him. "Yes. But she didn't say what it was."

"Good." He muttered. "She'll be less hurt when we get back then."

I shoved him playfully giggling, and he laughed, also. Chad pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and smiled.

"Five minutes till your big day." He pointed out.

"I am sixteen going on seventeen..." I sang, laughing.

He laughed, though, looking ahead, he smiled wider.

I looked in front of me to see what he was watching. Ahead was a little manmade pool with a small fountain in the middle. There was a bench in the front. When the moon shined down on it, it looked really pretty and romantic. The scene made me suspicious.

"Curious?" He guessed.

"For the most part," I said slowly.

We made it to the bench, and I waited. What was he going to do?

He sat down and patted the space next to him. I walked slowly over to him and sat down, ignoring the coldness of the bench. I looked up at the stars.

"Wow." I muttered. "There's actually stars."

I haven't seen them in a while.

"It seems like forever since I've seen them. I hope you don't mind of there's a little light so you can't see them...only for about a minute, though."

"Chad," I laughed at his crazy concern. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." He checked his cell again. "Watch this."

He stood up, looking at the sky. I stood up quickly next to him. Once again, he grabbed my hand., and I gazed up at the stars in interest and curiosity.

Then, a high, and very loud sound started to zoom through the air. Instead of shying away from the unexpected noise, I stepped forward more to focus on what was happening.

A firework.

Red light burst in the black and beautiful night sky, momentarily blinding my eyes and shielding the stars. There were blue, red, purple, green... and they all momentarily stunned me. I watched, smiling slightly in shock.

It stopped for about three seconds, I didn't want to be over, but I couldn't take something so special for granted. Before I looked away, though, another one of the loud noises screeched through the air. Unconsciously stepping forward once more, Chad copied.

This time, the fireworks weren't random shapes or designs and patterns. They were letters. About one hundred of them zoomed through the air, a second after the other. It was spelling something out.

_Sonny, I love you. Happy birthday! Love Chad._

That's when the tears dripped out of my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. I turned to Chad, and he did the same, grabbing my hands in his. He looked me in the eyes. Another unconscious step forward, toward him.

"Sonny," Chad wiped a tear, looking me in the eye. I waited eagerly for him to continue. "...I love you."

It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. As I looked in Chad Dylan Cooper's eyes, in New York City, seconds away from my birthday, I said four words I never thought would leave my mouth for him.

"I love you, too." I said, nodding vigorously.

He stood still, just watching me with blank eyes. Then he turned away with his back facing toward me.

"YES!!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air doing a little victory dance.

I laughed and turned him around by the shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck and immediately crushed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me spun me around.

Just then, a clock chimed to mark the hour. I couldn't pull my lips from Chad's

As I spun around in his arms, I registered what had just happened. He told me he loved me. He loves me! And now, I spun in his arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

It was so cliché, but I wouldn't have it any other way


	15. SURPRISE!

**I haven't updated in a while. And I'm so sorry for that!! But, but! I have been practicing for this solo in choir class that I really want. It's called "Show Me the Way" by Styx. It's a really good song. You should watch the music video, it's a very meaningful message thingymajig.**

**Also, I would like to say sorry to one of my favorite reviewers, Joker236, because I skipped her birthday. I'm not going to say what day that is because it's personal info, but I skipped the day when I said I would make something cool happen just for her. So, I'M SO SORRY!! Hope that has me forgiven! **

**Disclaimer:**

"**Oh my gosh. YOU'RE STERLING KNIGHT!"**

"**Yeah, that's me."**

"**Oh gosh I LOVE YOU!"**

"**Thanks, but I have to go shoot-"**

"**Can I come with?"**

"…**no."**

"**DON'T YOU DENY ME! I OWN YOU!**

"…**no you don't."**

"…"

****

It was my birthday, still, six o'clock. I was reading the latest Tween Weekly. On the cover was a huge picture of Zora, and then a smaller one of Ashley Tisdale. It read, "Ashley Tisdale: Zora's Latest Target!" I was reading the article, and apparently Zora had had Ashley's hair cut off… she looked like a dude. It was hilarious, but I sort of felt bad for the girl. Zora really knew how to hurt someone's pride. Maybe this was taking it a little too far. Besides, isn't that personal assault? Maybe she called Ashley's hair stylist and bribed her with her next paycheck. Who knows.

I've been alone for a few hours, practicing and finding things to do to pass the time. I'd asked people if they wanted to hang out, but they had all claimed they wanted to rehearse their lines. It was sort of weird, freaky, really, but I shrugged it off when the fifth person denied me.

Now, I closed the pages of the read magazine and sighed, bored. I heard someone coming down the hall at a quick pace, and listened curiously as they stopped in front of my door and it creaked open.

"Hey, Sonny?" It was Tawni.

"Yeah, Tawn?" I asked, curious.

"You want to hang out? I'm done with my lines, and-"

I shot up off the couch. "Yeah!"

She laughed, walking in and going to the closet.

"What are you doing?"

I had just noticed that she looked sort of fancy. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots, and a red blouse. She had touched up on her makeup a little, too, and was now picking out dresses for me to wear.

"Tawni, what's going on?" I said slowly.

She shrugged. "Just getting you something nice to hang out in."

I advanced the closet slowly, smirking as she threw this and that behind her head as it landed on the bed. I took a seat on the comforter and watched as she frantically looked for something worthy.

"Here!" She gasped.

It was a light green dress. Soft, silky, and a little shorter than necessary. It poofed out on the bottom just a tad and stopped a few inches above my knees. Darker green circles overlapped and covered the whole thing. It was very cute, and definitely classy. Tawni turned back around with a huge grin and threw back a fancy black jacket, along with my black Uggs. Facing me once again, she looked utterly triumphant.

"It's perfect!" She squealed. "I am the fashion God!"

"Um, why am I going to be wearing this?" I was clueless of the occasion.

She looked at me like I was a dumb three year old. "Why do you think, Sonny?"

Tawni didn't give me a second to answer because she led me to her mirror and sat me down in the chair. The situation seemed familiar, like when she gave me a makeover before auditions when I got the role I wanted. What was the occasion now? And why did she look at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world?

Tawni began to paint my face different colors. She put on blush, shadows, liners, lip stick or gloss, mascara…everything. Personally, I thought it was a little much for me, but I was beginning to look great as she progressed. After Tawni announced she was finished, I looked at myself. I changed my mind, it wasn't too much, now. She had just touched me up a little. Everywhere. My eyes were a little shaper, my lips were a little darker, and my face was a little better altogether. That's pretty much it, and considering this is Tawni were talking about- _Tawni Hart_- it was surprisingly pretty and simple.

"Wow. Thanks, Tawni. But why?" I wondered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I am not exactly supposed to tell you…but what is today?"

"…" I was about to say the date in February, but then it dawned on me. "Oh!"

"Yeah!" She threw her hands in the air, giving me a look. "Now hurry up, we're waiting! And, I didn't tell you. You figured it out."

I nodded. "Got it."

I went to the bathroom to change into my new outfit. I realized now I didn't own this dress. Had Tawni bought it for me? Or maybe it was hers, just one she didn't wear anymore. I felt uncomfortable thinking she had spent money on me, but decided not to voice it as I stepped out of the room and put on my shoes and jacket. The cute dress wasn't super short, and I really liked it. It made me look and feel great.

"You look great! Let's go!" Tawni chirped.

I walked out of the messy room after thanking Tawni generously, and she flanked me.

"So," She started. "What happened with Chad last night?"

I blushed and bit my lip. I always felt these tingles of warmth tickle me everywhere when I thought of that night. Yesterday night…or this morning. But either way, it was one of the most romantic and nicest and cheesiest things anyone's ever done for me. How could he have arranged that? What I loved most of all though, was when he kissed me right at midnight after he told me he loved me. Cheesy. Romantic. Sweet! I love him!

"Nothing, just the most romantic thing ever!" I squealed.

She began to get excited. "Ooh, you have to tell me all about it when this is over!"

"Is everyone going to be there?" I asked.

"A little more than everyone…" She trailed off.

I didn't answer. Maybe Chad counted as two? Probably not. Were others here? Other than the two casts? Maybe. It would be cool to see some new people around the hotel, I was already getting tired of the same old personalities.

I had a thoughtful look on my face as the elevator doors opened silently and Tawni and I walked in. The only sound was the ding, and our breathing. What would I do? What did everyone have planned for me? How long was it going to last? Who else was going to be there?

Endless questions and guesses ran through my head as the elevator slowly slid down to the first floor. When the doors dinged once again, though, my head cleared almost immediately and my brain began to process my excitement. It rushed through my body like adrenaline, getting to my feet and having me running to the hangout room.

Then, an arm tugged on me and I was forced to stop. Tawni laughed.

"Chill. Were going to the chill out room." She looked pleased at her little double word sentence.

"Maybe you should hurry up and I not slow down!"

I was ready to have my wonder and curiosity come to an end. Oh, how I hate surprises. Tawni shook her head and began to jog to the room with me. When we reached the doors, she stopped and looked at me seriously.

"No screaming." She demanded.

I nodded, moving my fingers behind my back to hide my crossed fingers.

When Tawni pushed the door open, looking as though she didn't believe my reassurance one bit, we walked into complete darkness and waited. For a second I was trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness and complete silence. As I listened, I heard breathing. Tawni's boots glided along the floor, and with a flick of a switch, there was brightness and people everywhere.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices yelled frantically.

The suddenness of it all had me breathing deeply with wide eyes of surprise. I put my hands on the wall to balance my shaking legs and soon recovered. I stepped off the wall, laughing and smiling huge as everyone enveloped me in huge hugs. I only yearned for one pair of arms, though.

People were shaking my hands and hugging me and giving me special birthday wishes left and right. Then, one pair of familiar arms had my heart beating erratically as they wrapped around my waist. I snuggled my head into his chest and breathed in his cologne. The familiar smell had me sure it was him.

I looked up into his deep pools of blue.

"I don't think this was you're doing?" I asked.

"And Portlyn, of course." He added.

"Thanks, Chad. For everything." I smiled.

Chad smiled, too, and kissed me before I moved on to others waiting to greet me.

I was then in Porlyn's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Portlyn."

"Anything for my best friend." She said.

I smiled widely at her, then the tears came on.

"Don't cry, Sonny!" Portlyn laughed.

I giggled through my tears as they slid down my cheeks.

Tawni muttered behind me, "Good thing I used waterproof makeup."

I shoved her playfully and she gave me a hug. "Happy birthday," She told me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Present time!" Grady squealed like a girl.

I laughed, wiping away the stray tears as Chad made his way toward me, smiling huge. For him.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked.

He took my hand. "I'm just happy to have an awesome girlfriend."

I took a deep breath and gave his hand a squeeze, laughing once again at the fact this brought on a whole other phase of tears.

Chad tugged me toward the huge array of presents scattered around the corner of the room. Great, everyone had spent money on me.

"Chad, I told you not to spend any money on me…" I sighed.

"I didn't." He said simply.

I was a little nervous. What should I open first?

"Open mine first, Sonny!" Portlyn yelled.

I tensed up with nerves. "Okay," I murmured.

Port strutted over me in a strapless baby blue dress. She looked really good tonight. She gave me a skinny rectangular box, and I noticed she was holding another one. She didn't hand that one to me, though, so I opened it at the same time she did.

I gasped.

"Port, it's beautiful." I choked out.

The necklace was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. It had a silver chain, and then a heart charm. It was made of diamonds, I freaked when I noticed they were real. The diamonds outlined the heart and kept going on the line of sparkles, saying inside, _forever_.

I looked up, watching as Portlyn put hers on. It was the same one, but on the inside it said _friends_. I put mine on eagerly. Tears, tears, tears.

"Do you hate it?" She asked worriedly.

I couldn't say anything I was so choked up. I walked toward her and wrapped her in a huge hug. I laughed at my current state and she did, too.

"Thank you so much!" I managed to say.

She nodded.

"Hey, Sonny! Here's the one from us!" My cast came up to me now, holding out a wrapped package. I stared at it curiously and took it. It was very heavy.

"Woah!" I chuckled.

"Careful," Nico said.

I put it on the floor and kneeled down, unwrapping it and smiling huge as I saw what it was.

"We weren't sure if it was what you wanted…" Grady trailed off.

"You guys, this is awesome!"

It was the newest karaoke machine. _Karaoke Party 3000_.

"It has all the newest songs." Tawni informed me.

"Thanks, guys!" We had a little group hug. "We have to open this today."

Then Mackenzie Falls gave me their gift. I was a little uncomfortable. I hadn't bonded the best with all if them, so I wasn't sure what they got me.

It was just a card.

I opened it curiously, and saw a ticket inside. I picked it up and looked at it curiously. Only one word caught my eye before I got excited.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed.

"I picked it out!" Chastity yelled out.

"This is amazing!"

"Chad told us you really liked Paramore, so we all got tickets to go see them in June." Skylar said.

"He was right. I'm a huge fan! This is amazing. Amazing!" I jumped up and down.

I gave them all a hug, not caring if I didn't know any of them that well besides Port and Chad. I'M GOING TO SEE PARAMORE IN JUNE! YAAAAAAY!!

"Open mine, now." Chad said.

I glared. "I thought we agreed on not spending anything on me."

"I didn't spend anything on _you_. Maybe I had to donate my next paycheck, but it was for…whatever's inside. Just open it!"

I looked toward the present Chad pointed to, and gasped. It was huge, almost my size. Maybe a little taller, and he told me he didn't spend any money on me?

I walked toward it slowly, a little intimidated by its size. What could be this big? I hadn't asked or talked about anything for my birthday, so it wasn't going to be something I was planning on getting.

"Come on!" Chad urged.

I tore open the blue wrapping paper away and stared at the big brown cardboard box.

"Now, back up." Port pushed me backward, and I then got scared.

Suddenly, the box tore open by itself, and I screamed,


	16. LLUUUUUCCCCYYYYY!

**I'm not a morning person. So, when my mom made me get up at eight for church, I was **_**exhausted**_**. Gah! It feels like it should be seven when it's really three. LOL. Also, I'm sort of doing this thing now, where I give shout outs to my favorite authors or stories. Tonight's is…**

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES by IMANIILUSION!!**

**I JUST READ HER LATEST CHAPTER AND IT'S A CLIFFY! I HATE THE STORY BUT I LOVE IT, TOO!! TEEHEE!!**

**So, it's a good idea to read that story. It's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SWAC or Wicked.**

**Congrats to Joker236 getting the present dead on. The present is what you guessed!!!**

**Here we **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SONNY…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!"

My whole body was frozen. Anything inside me refused to move in any way whatsoever. I stared, completely in shock. I had swallowed the cold world outside, and now the snow was freezing my insides. I watched everyone take in my reaction.

Then, as suddenly as possible, the freezing disappeared into active movement. I ran over and hugged my present in a death grip.

"Lucy!" I giggled.

She laughed. "Hi, Sonny!"

I squealed countless times and hugged her over and over again. I couldn't believe this. My best friend was here. All the way from Wisconsin. To New York! That's crazy! How could her parents let her do this?

"Not that I'm not completely thrilled you here," I gasped. "But, how would your parents ever agree to this?"

"Well, Chad got on the phone with me- AH!" She screamed, emphasizing she must have been thrilled. "And I agreed instantly of course, and. because he is the almighty CDC, he convinced my parents in a flash."

Chad.

He had given me the most spectacular gift in the whole world: family. He certainly knew how to make me happy. And I loved him for it. So much. Gah!

I tore my eyes away from Lucy to gaze at the only other person as worthy. I ran up to him, and flung my arms around his shoulders. I stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back. More tears.

"Thank you," I told him quietly. "It's the best thing I could have ever gotten from you. From anyone. But you've already given me so much."

"Like what?" He smirked, rubbing my back.

I swallowed, looking down. "You."

I could tell he was a little shocked. When I brought my head up again, he looked thoughtful, with a small smile on his face. The best thing that might've occurred was the fact he could kiss me and it would be a perfect moment, but everyone was watching, wondering what we were saying.

I had a huge smile on my face as I planned to turn back to Lucy. In the process, I remembered I hadn't told her about Chad and I. When I studied her face, it didn't take rocket science to figure out that she was appalled. I guess, in a good way, though. Her mouth was agape, but you could still detect the smile and surprise in her features. We have a lot to catch up on.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Lucy said in a meaningful tone. She put her hand on her hip and wagged a finger at me as if I were being a bad girl because I have a bad boy.

"How about we fill each other in after some karaoke?" I asked everyone now. They nodded in agreement and tore open the box.

Lucy ran to me, and we linked arms together and walked over to help.

"Why didn't you call me?!" She whisper screamed.

"We don't get very good connection in the hotel." It wasn't necessarily a lie. Sometimes I don't. Really.

"I'm so mad at you!" She grumbled. "But I love you, too. I'm so excited! Finally you both realized you liked each other!"

It was a little more than that, Luce.

I smiled in a confused manner. "Um, Luce, you do realize you've only been to Hollywood once to visit me?"

"Yes. But, Sonny, everyone saw it. Even Tawni did. She told me when we were shopping."

I would have to scream at her later. Right now, Nico and Grady came up to both of us and handed us two mics.

"Ah," I murmured. "Just like old times."

"Like when we would go into your backyard and hook up the karaoke machine on the outdoor plug, and annoy the neighbors when we were really loud!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

I sighed, missing my old home. It seemed so distant to me now, but I was utterly overjoyed that I hadn't forgotten Lucy.

"Exactly. Now, what's a good song?" I asked her, flipping through the list.

"Ooh, ooh! I love that song!"

"This one?" A highlighted bar went over the one I thought she was referring to. "No, the Paramore one! Duh!"

"What!?" I yelled. They had Paramore! Awesome! "Oh! Let's do Hallelujah! It's my favorite!"

Lucy screamed, "Me too!"

We were oblivious to the others staring until now. I quickly calmed myself when I knew my boyfriend would be watching carefully.

I pressed play on Hallelujah and began to sing with Lucy.

I had forgotten how amazing she was. I had forgotten how good we sounded together. I had forgotten about how much I enjoyed being with her. I had forgotten.

Thanks to Chad, I'd have my memory boosted. I'd have to thank him in my own special way somehow…

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

"Yeah!" I yelled at the end. "You were great."

Lucy sniggered. "You were better!"

Everyone complimented on our sound and I passed the mic onto Chad, just to get him mad. He glowered, but gave me a quick kiss before standing in front of the machine with Skylar. Lucy gaped. She pulled me to the corner of the room.

"Are things more serious than I had noticed?" She asked with a smile.

I bit my lip, blushing. "Yeah. Luce, listen."

I had stopped, waiting fo rhte interruption I knew was coming. To my surprise, it didn't.

"At midnight, he did something really special for me. For my birthday. There were fireworks and words and kisses and…it was the most perfect night ever."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Just yesterday you would have been making gagging noises at the thought of even becoming friends with Chad. You're so lucky." She sighed.

"Stop sighing dreamily because of my boyfriend!" I yelled sarcastically. "Just kidding. Heehee."

"Good one," She truly smiled.

"I'm really happy for you. I'm so glad that it finally happened." She embraced me once more. I missed her so much, why were we not talking about her?

"So, who are you with now? I can tell you want me to shut up so you can talk." I smirked.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I really couldn't…okay, okay! His name is Collin."

Lucy looked to the sky dreamily about a different boy and twirled her haor around her finger.

That was Step One: Sigh Dreamily.

"So, how did he ask you out?" I asked.

She blushed.

Step Two: Blushing.

"Well, we ran into each other in the Romance Park." She nodded, and I understood. We called this park Romance Park because couples were always going there. "He was with nobody and I was with nobody…so we walked and talked and had a few laughs…"

Luce bit her lip.

Step Three: Biting Lip.

"Oh my gosh, Luce! That's the third step! You're in love!" I had said it so loudly, everyone looked at us.

"Oh please," She dismissed the thought. "if that were the case, I would have told you you were in love with Chad a _looong_ time ago."

And everyone heard it.

I noticed it was silent now, no music. No one was singing. Which meat Chad heard that.

I could feel body heat beside my face, and someone's cheek rubbed against mine.

Chad.

He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Then I've been in love with you, Monroe, for a _very_ long time."


	17. Channy Fluff

**So it takes me a few days to update now with school and stuff. I'm getting another four day weekend! Yippee! So, I'll be able to write a few chapter for my stories and you guys will stop yelling at me to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC or Wicked.**

****

Tawni had agreed to my wishes. So, me and Lucy were on the first floor in a deserted room, just talking. Catching up.

She told me about this dude who would always bug her about me. Apparently he'd had a huge crush on me and kept asking Luce if I was ever coming back. I had laughed countless times, and Lucy scowled out of annoyance. Eventually she had told him if he stopped bugging the cap out of her, I would. Too bad it was a lie unless I get cancelled. I shivered.

Luce also told me about one time when she did karaoke someone said she sounded like Kelly Clarkson. That's good, right? But Luce gets annoyed with someone who says something other than just a usual "good job", or "that was good". She gets sort of embarrassed and uncomfortable with discussing her feelings, but not around me. Of course not. She also talked about Collin. He had brown hair and green eyes. Lucy told me that he had taken her bowling, ice skating, to dinner, and many other dates. In her words, they sounded pretty romantic. Even the bowling, date.

Then, a loud thud flew through the air.

"What was that?" We asked in harmony.

"Probably just the heater or something," I shrugged.

I told her about the show. How I had tried to put the sketch about the crazy woman who styled our hair in Wisconsin in a sketch, but Marshall just thought it was plain weird. I thought it was pretty random. I talked about he hospital, Chad. I told her about beating Nico at video games all the time, convincing Grady to take the cheese out of his pants...she laughed for a few minutes straight at that. I did, too. It _was_ pretty bizarre.

Then, I told her about James.

When I finished, Lucy gasped. "He's horrible."

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. "I felt like such an idiot."

"Well, you were. Partly." She defended herself when I shot her a glare, putting her hands up like she was stopping traffic. "You should have realized that after you found out Tawni was jealous or scared for you, that Chad would be, too. Tawni was there because of James, and Chad was there for you! I wasn't even there and I figured it out before you did!"

Was that the case? I'd have to ask Chad if that was true. Maybe he did want me to not date James because he wanted me for himself. The thought made me feel beyond flattered.

"I'll ask him about it tomorrow."

She laughed, "You mean, today?"

I giggled, then sighed. "I really missed you, Luce." I told her.

She smiled. "Aaw, me, too."

I gave her a hug.

"Well, it _is_ really late." Lucy pointed out.

I looked at the clock and gaped. It was 3:30 in the morning! Good thing I don't have rehearsal in the morning, or I would be totally wiped out. I giggled at the thought of trudging around the theater.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to sleep yet. But, I'll let you rest. You probably had a long plane ride." I said, giving Lucy a hug and she fell asleep in seconds. I could hear her snores already. I put my fist in my mouth to jeep myself from laughing hysterically.

I closed the door, my shoulders shaking with silent laughter. I really missed laughing with Lucy. I missed Wisconsin. The one thing that was bugging me was the fact that I had no idea who this kid was, the one who bugged Lucy about me.

An that thud had me freaked out.

I made it all the way to the end of the hall, but soon realized I was exhausted. I shook my head and took a deep breath, giving up on the third floor and just entering the room to the left of me.

I made it to the bed, and I collapsed onto it. I sighed a sigh of pure happiness as my body immediately relaxed into the comfortable cushions. I closed my eyes peacefully and interlaced my fingers, laying them on my stomach as I lay on my back.

_Thud_.

I whisper-screamed. What was that? My heart raced and my head throbbed painfully as I opened my again and stood up. The sound came from the little vent that was directly above the other bed. I stared at it curiously and a little frightened.

Suddenly, the vent was covered by something, casting another even darker shadow.

My throat felt tight. I couldn't let out a scream for help. My feet were stuck to the ground next to the bed. There was someone up there. Oh. My. God.

Then, I heard screws coming off the vent. I could hear them clank, metal against metal, and then still. I was beyond scared. What if it was a murderer? What if it was a stalker? I'm going to die. I'm going to die!

Te huge thing that covered the vents- where the heat comes in- was taken off. The vents here were the huge. A person could fit through there.

And that's what I feared the most.

I tried to tell my feet to move. I screamed at them in my mind, begging and pleading for them to move for my safety. Maybe even my life. I could see the feet dangling down through the opening, and my muscles finally got the message.

I darted to the other bed as quickly and quietly as possible, ducking behind it as I panted with fear. As I lay on my stomach, in a plank position, I peeked constantly over at the person making there way down the opening. I looked behind me, everywhere, for something I could protect myself with. Anything. But there was nothing here other than the bed, T.V...normal hotel things.

The mysterious and scary person jumped down onto the bed, and I squeaked silently in a terrified manner. What was I to do? Who was this person? How could I protect myself? I had nothing. Only my incredible fighting skills that sadly did not exist.

"Sonny?" a voice whispered. I heard it loud and clear as the eerie silence shattered. I couldn't make out the voice because he or she spoke under their breath. Should I answer, or simply wait?

"Sonny, it's Chad." ...What?

I moved my elbows so they would push me forward. Army crawling. I peeked out toward the person who claimed they were Chad. Sure enough, now that I knew what to look for, I could definitely notice how his eyes seemed to sparkle even in the darkness.

"Are you alone?" I asked quietly.

He turned around shocked. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, and I could make out his smile of relief. I narrowed my eyes at him. He didn't see, though. Why couldn't he just go down the elevator and walk to my room?

Chad smirked. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" I whisper-screamed.

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here."

"Why couldn't you just walk?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what it felt like," he admitted. "To be like Zora and sneak around the vents. And it felt existentially romantic, like climbing up the vine next to your house or something."

"First the walk at night, and now this?" I giggled. I smirked now, standing up. "So, you remembered Zora's name then?"

"Of course I do. I just make it seem like I don't to annoy the heck out of you guys."

I shook my head.

"Why couldn't you sleep, Chad?" I asked with concern.

"It felt weird not being on the same floor as you were. Like you were really far away."

I smiled. "Well, you're here now. What do you want to do?"

This sort of felt awkward now. What was he planning to do when he made it here? What was I supposed to say? I was just going to sleep, it was now 3:46. Who would I be to tell him to leave because I wanted to sleep?

My worries were unnecessary .

"Just talk, I guess. I'm incredibly bored."

I sat down on the bed and played with the sheets. Patting the space next to me, I encouraged Chad to sit. He smirked, taking a seat beside me.

After a few seconds, Chad sat in front of me, taking my hand. I smiled as he began to play with my fingers, stroking and lifting every one of them. He moved them up and down and I giggled. We stayed there for a few more minutes, as Chad played with my fingers with unnecessary interest.

I decided to break the silence. "Chad."

"Hmm," his mind was elsewhere.

I took deep breaths, missing many beats to retort. My hand tingled, tickling my whole body. The right hand was hotter than any other part of my body. His touch sent a current through me, electrical. I was addicted to it. I loved the rush I got when he would accidentally brush against me. I loved it when he would be so romantic and the best boyfriend ever. I loved what he did to me.

He was definitely doing something.

I got back to conversing.

"Thank you," I said graciously.

Chad looked up and gazed at me curiously. "For what?"

"Everything."

I smiled at him shyly and stared at our hands as an excuse to look down. He had stopped with the fingers, and just his hand was on mine. The casual contact sent sparks through me. I saw in my peripheral vision Chad's body move up and down slowly, he was taking a deep breath.

"Sonny..." He breathed. I loved it when he said my name.

I sighed. "Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Don't you think..." He stopped, then continued. "Don't you think you deserve someone better than me?"

I gaped. Had that really come out of his mouth? How could he think like that? He was the nicest, coolest, hottest, most perfect boyfriend in the world and he thought I needed someone better?

"What?" I stared at him like he was crazy.

He sighed, not looking me in the eye. "Sonny, you are the most perfect person, so don't you need someone...perfect? Not me?"

"What are you saying?" I choked out. Was he trying to end...us?

"I'm not saying anything like that!" He shook his head frantically. "But, you know that you're such an amazing person, Monroe." I smiled at the nickname. "But I'm not. I'm a puppy-shoving jerk. I was thinking...doesn't someone as perfect as Sonny Monroe deserve someone just as amazing?"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I was flattered beyond measure, but no one was perfect. He might think I was close to it- which was far from the truth- but there are people out there that might be better than Chad. I don't think so, though. But, even if there are, I didn't want anyone else.

"Chad." I lifted his chin up with my finger. "For the billionth time in my life I'm questioning your sanity. Sure, you might think there's better people out there. Heck, maybe there are." I moved closer to him, speaking in a low voice. "But even if that's the case, I don't want anyone else. I want you. _You_. And only you."

I stared into his eyes for what felt like forever, and got completely lost. The deep pools of blue was taking over my vision and blinding me. I could see into what he was saying, how he thought about me. And I could only make out one thing: love. Before I could say anything stupid, I leaned in and kissed him.

Chad kissed me back, slowly. Meaningfully. His lips moved against mine and I didn't have a care in the world. I forgot everything. Everyone. Who was I again?

He smelled delicious. The mixture of cologne and the leather jacket he wore at the party took over my senses with every breath I took. My heart hammered, and the way he smirked into the kiss made me think he somehow heard it.

I loved how every kiss Chad and I shared was special. Completely special and not just a kiss out of lust. He made me feel cared for in a way no one had ever showed me before. All of this was new to me, and he was making it the most perfect way to learn. How could I want anything else?

As we continued, I craved for more. I got up onto my knees and clutched at his shirt, pulling him closer. He chuckled, and I could feel his sweet breath on my cheek. My head was spinning uncontrollably and I was getting incredibly dizzy. I shook my head and crushed my lips down on his once more.

Chad got onto his knees too. For a few minutes we stayed in this position, me pulling him closer than ever and him stroking my cheek. Then, he pushed me down onto the bed and hovered above me. I giggled a nervous giggle and he kissed me again. He grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head, tracing his fingers lightly over them, raising goose bumps easily. Shivers of pleasure ran up my spine, momentarily making me a little more giddy than necessary. I smiled into the perfect kiss.

I then remembered the time.

When his lips brushed my neck, I couldn't speak. My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't think. Many times I tried to push the air through my lungs, but to no prevail.

He'd be the death of me. I swear he will.

"Chad." I breathed finally.

"Hmm..." He murmured against my neck.

"It's late."

"You're point?"

I sighed. "We should get some sleep.

"Aw.." he complained.

"Yes," I muttered. "'Aw' is right."

Chad leaned his forehead against mine and smirked.

"I at least get to stay down here with you." He demanded.

I pursed my lips uncomfortably.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Fine."

"Good."

"_Good_."

And he crushed his lips on mine.

"Chad!" I whined, pushing him away.

He chuckled.

"Okaaaay." He held it out as he regrettably laid down beside me.

I automatically scooted closer to him, snuggling. He smirked again and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible. I sighed contentedly and opened my eyes. His chin balanced on my head and his neck was the only thing in view. I pulled my hand up and traced patterns on his skin. Goose bumps. I smirk in triumph as I ran my hands up to his cheek and down his neck, resting them on his chest.

"Sonny." He breathed. I shivered when he said my name.

"Yes?" I continued to trace random things on his neck, too happy to sleep yet. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, either.

His fingers worked through my hair, making me feel wonderful.

"I love you."

My breath was caught once again. It was the first time he'd told me without fireworks. I scooted back a little so I could look him in the eye.

"I love you, too." I nodded, biting my lip.

Chad smiled and leaned his forehead against mine again, and I close my eyes in contentment. I stayed this way till sleep slowly overtook me and I drifted in Chad's arms.


	18. A Great Morning of Disbelief

**Oh jeez! I cannot believe I haven't gotten a chapter up in more than a week. I got a ton of reviews saying to update soon, and I'm so sorry I didn't update really fast like I usually do. I now am allowed to use the computer for just an hour, a little less, and it takes me a while to write a chapter. So, thank you so much to everyone has reviewed to my story so far.**

**Also: If you can't take the Channy, stop reading my story! **

**Gotta few reviews saying they don't like fluffy chapters. Too bad, suckazzz!! LOL on with it.**

**Disclaimer: even if I did learn how to play I'm Not That Girl on the piano doesn't mean I own Wicked or SWAC**

****

My eyes fluttered open very slowly, signaling I was now awake from the deep and comfortable slumber I had drifted into. I prepared to close my lids once more and drift once more, but decided against it and sighed. Then I realized it was unusually cold in the bed. Many things ran through my mind about last night…

"Chad?" I murmured. My voice was thick from sleep.

I turned over, rubbing my eyes slowly as I noticed I was sprawled put on the bed, covering every inch of it and leaving zero room for anyone else. Where was Chad, then?

"Chad." I said groggily, feeling around for some reason.

Nothing.

I sat up, my hands holding my head when it started to throb because of the blood flowing down. I breathed deeply and smoothly until the uncomfortable feeling subsided. I look around.

The room was the same as I had left it, minus one person: the cream colored walls that I thought were very bland, the blue and white bed sheets that remind me constantly of those striking blue eyes…everything was the same except the bed sheets had been twisted and turned in my sleep.

My sleep…

And then I remembered what I had been proud of last night.

I had woken up unconsciously to the sound of my name. I was confused, still half asleep. But then I heard my name again, and looked up to find I was still in Chad's arms. I smirked, and listened to him call my name in his slumber and let the pleasant shivers that ran down my spine lull me to sleep again.

I wanted to wake him up and tease him about it right then, but I didn't want to see the most peaceful look he had on his face get interrupted. I remember his face, and then realized I wanted to see it again. Now.

Just then I noticed the white piece of paper the hotel provided that had been written on with a pen. Leaning over and listening to my bones crack as I did, I grabbed it and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I read:

_Hey Funny Girl,_

_ I just headed upstairs. No one's up yet probably, it's pretty early. The tingles you gave me this morning were keeping me from sleep. See you when you wake._

_ Chad_

Funny girl? That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. Is it better than Sonshine though? Yeah, probably. I'll have to ask Portlyn, she likes to know these kinds of things. I wonder if they're up now. I checked the clock, and realized it was still a little early: 9:27. Despite the time if day, I got up, eager to see him.

When I opened the door, I remembered immediately this wasn't the floor I was usually on. I smiled, guessing Lucy was still asleep since she was always an evening girl. I usually am, too, but lately that's changed. Am I seriously getting seven hours only? And tonight I just got six! What ever happened to thirteen?

I grinned evilly as I walked down the hall to the room Lucy occupying. Stopping at her door, I quietly turned the knob and slowly opened the tan door.

The first thing I saw was a whole bunch of blankets crowding against her. I put a fist in my mouth to keep back the fit of hysterical giggles the sight created. Walking carefully, I took each steep with care, wincing as some spots on the floor creaked loudly. Oh, who am I kidding? This is Lucy! She'll sleep through anything!

I walked normally over to my bed, and she still didn't move a bit. I looked at her like she was crazy, for I had stomped across the floor! Well, this was my best friend, and that's her for you. Shaking my head, I began to take a couple steps back….

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Luce screamed, scrambling around and swinging her arms everywhere. I laughed aloud now, this was something to see. "Sonny!" She turned to look at me.

The blankets had been twisted so much that it was keeping her from a comfortable position, holding her back from getting out of bed they were pulled so tight when she rolled in her sleep. Her hair was like a haystack, sticking up this way and that, and I swore I saw Einstein or Frankenstein come to my mind right away. She had been so busy conversing with me she had forgotten to wipe off her makeup for the day, and now it was all on her pillow and everywhere on her face. Lipstick on her cheeks, eye shadow on her chin. Another fit of laughter escaped my lips as I studied her appearance.

Lucy frowned, and I remembered she hated being woken up at all, but jumping on her was not a good way to go either. I quickly jumped off the bed, straightening my Paramore shirt with famous lyrics from all their awesome songs. I wiped off my bright purple sweats as I smirked, watching her fume.

"Um, you gotta little something right there…" I pointed to a spot on my own face to signal everything on hers. She gasped, and ran to the bathroom. I took the chance to escape the huge lecture on how she hated getting woken up, and ran out of the room at top speed. My head swirled painfully as I laughed too hard in the early morning. Oh, she's going to be very upset with me.

I reentered my room, closing the door behind me. I had nothing to do, but I had wanted to get cleaned up and go see Chad. I realized I was too lazy to even do that, so I just made the bed. When all the sheets were straight and pillows fluffed out and put back in place, the screws on the floor reminded me of Chad again.

Smiling curiously, I got on the bed. I hadn't noticed how high up the beds were, for my hairline was probably already in the vents. I jumped a little, and my eyes were blinded by silver or a split second. I took my socks off rubbed my hands together, eyeing the opening carefully.

Today was the day.

After many failed attempts to get up onto the vents, the thirteenth try was the charm. Who would have thought? I was in the vents, and they were unnaturally huge. How Zora would be jealous of me now. I went left which was the way I was currently facing, estimating the pain of trying to turn around in the space. It might be a huge vent, but I was big, too.

****

Half an hour later, or at least I think it was that that long later, I was in the dining area. And guess who's below me eating Cheerios (ew) and some toast?

Chad.

"Oooooohhhh!!!" I cooed mysteriously, moving back so he doesn't see me at the opening.

The next thing I hear is a spoon clattering against the table, and a chair screeching back and falling against the floor. It took everything in my power not to burst with laughter. This is going to be such a good day, I could tell already.

As I scooted up a little bit to see him, I did think he looked sort of cute. His hair was the slightest disheveled, and he was standing with his hands up as though he were stopping traffic. He whipped his head about, side to side as he searched for the spooky sounds. I pressed my lips together to keep the sound internal.

"Who's there?" He asks.

"Oooooohhhhh!!!" I sing again.

Though, as I watch, he crosses his arms and leans on his right foot.

"Seriously, though. You think I don't know who that is?"

Then Chad whips out a screwdriver and comes up to the vents. I gape, upset.

"How did you know?" I ask sadly.

He shook his head. "I'm the only one who's ever been up there, and you're the only one who saw me. Duh, of course it's you."

There's only one screw to go before I can get out.

"You could have at least pretended."

And the cover's off.

Chad pulls the chair off the ground and under the vent, on his tip toes to reach me. I was on my belly, my arms underneath my chin, smirking, with my legs bent at the knees so I could swing my feet up and around. He saw me this way and smirked, too.

"Almost got me…almost." He raised his eyebrows.

I smiled, now, a true smile.

He leaned in and kissed me for a few seconds.

"Chad," A voice called. "Why are you making out with a vent?"

We pulled back, biting our lip as our eyes widened. It went unspoken that this was our new secret place, and I really wish it could be. Very upset with this person who interrupted us, I made signals with my hands for him to go down and lie about me, and he nodded. Before going down, I whispered I would get out later.

"I'm not. I just thought I heard something." Chad said, and was out of my view.

"Okay, then." It was Devon. "Everyone upstairs is talking about a pool party today for our day off and maybe a little karaoke if Sonny lets us bring it. You up for it?"

"Sure. I'll meet you guys there in a while."

"See ya, dude." And then I heard his footsteps fade in the distance.

"Get me out of here!" I was getting a little claustrophobic.

"Okay, okay."

Chad came back up, but before he did anything I kiss him again.

"Jeez, Sonshine." He smirks, and I was reminded of my new name. "Control yourself."

I shake my head.

"I don't know if Funny Girl can do that."

"I thought it was pretty clever!" He defended.

"It was the cutest thing I've ever heard."

I was down in a few more minutes.

"Good morning," I tell him pleasantly. He snorted.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Go get your bathing suit on and meet us at the pool. Grab Lucy, too."

I laugh aloud. I wonder what's she's doing now? Probably planning my death. Chad gives me a quizzical look but I wave it off before heading to my room.

I walk quietly through the cool halls and begin to think if anyone else is awake yet. Devon had told Chad that they wanted to, so maybe they discussed it without us. Huh.

I made it to mine and Tawni's room in a few minutes after using the elevator and opened the door as soundlessly as possible just in case Tawni was still asleep. I could make out her figure under the sheets quite well because of dawn approaching through the window. I smiled at her, admitting to myself that I liked it a little better when she wasn't awake.

Then I immediately backtracked. Knowing Tawni before at the studios, she was a little feisty and rude, but now, she's been a lot more…I don't know. Just a better person all in all. I wonder if Skylar has anything to do with this. I haven't heard or seen the two together since the pool incident, and I guess that would be the first and last time. Maybe they thought no one would care, or that someone would get angry. Tawni gave me my blessing with Chad, so I give her my blessing with Sky. Anyone from the Falls she can have- except the one that belongs to me.

Remembering the scene on the first floor, I decided to wake Tawni up nice and slowly. Hopefully she won't flip out on me.

"Tawni?" I call her name softly as I close the door behind me and it makes a small thud. I walk closer to her bed and lay my hand on her back, for she was on her stomach. I shook her lightly.

"Hey, Tawn?" She rolls over and rubs her eyes.

She states groggily, "Sonny?"

"Yeah. Um, I hope you weren't planning to sleep till noon or anything since it's our day off, but everyone was thinking about having a pool party and a little karaoke." She smiles at that part. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, sure…" Tawni rolls over again, and I grab a bathing suit and my matching cover and enter the bathroom so she can wake at her own pace. I love how much nicer- or less teasing- I'm being to Tawni than Lucy. I'll have to apologize to Lucy later for my behavior.

I began to change, not bothering to take a shower since we were going to the huge pool that I was suddenly dying to be in. Huh. Anyway, I remember the prank we had done in the pool when we first got here perfectly- I'd thanked Nico and Grady plenty of times because I'd had an excuse to hold Chad's hand and it felt amazing. They asked me why I was so giddy at the time and then I just ran away saying I have to go to the bathroom. I laugh aloud thinking about that, and realize how lucky I am to have him be mine now. _Mine_. I like the sound of that.

I finished putting on my bathing suit and felt self-conscious about how I looked. Now that he and I were official, I realized I felt a little more insecure around him. Like I needed to be perfect. I shook the thoughts away, knowing they would lead me down aa bad road. I nodded reassuringly to myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a bathing suit that resembled me perfectly- yellow with medium-sized bright yellow and orange suns everywhere. It was the cutest thing ever, other than my new nickname, and I thought the color looked great against my skin. I hope everyone thinks the same.

I walked out of the bland bathroom into the bland bedroom. I wish I could paint it all yellow. I pictured it that color as I step closer to my drawers to put the clothes that are on the ground into them so the room is less messy.

"Sonny, you look great in yellow! Love your suit," Tawni flattered me.

I spun around, smiling huge. "Thanks, Tawni! You look great, too. Blue looks awesome on you!"

I studied her bathing suit: It was a dark blue, and had blue gems all around the outside, sort of an outline. I smiled wider as I noticed the fact that her hair looked even more blonde and pretty with it on- it really brings out her eyes, too. Seeing her makes me feel even more unsure, but I keep her compliments running through my head to keep from hyperventilating.

"So I was just thinking a minute ago." I began. "What's up with you and sky?" I giggled a how clever I was.

Tawni rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. "Good one. But, I guess…I don't really know what we are. I guess it just goes unspoken that were a thing. He's so sweet to me…I love it."

For a second I thought she was about to say _I love him_, and I was gaping, but I quickly closed my mouth and took a deep breath after I realized that wasn't the case.

"Good, Tawni. I'm glad he's not a jerk."

She looked sort of confused at my words, and I was, too, for a second, but then changed the phrase.

"You know…I'm glad he's nice to you." I smiled uncomfortably. "It's just hard to get used to the fact that Mackenzie Falls might just not be the enemy anymore."

"_Might_," She stressed, and I was surprised by her lack of faith. After she read my expression, she sighed, continuing. "Haven't you ever thought about the fact they might go back to normal when we go back to Condor's?"

My brow crumpled. "Um, no. Chad's my boyfriend, Portlyn is now one of my best friends, and since I've made peace with the two stars of that show, I think that I could bond easily- or at least not fight- with the others. Don't you think?"

She shrugged. "I guess, but, you know. The whole thing with Skylar is making me feel a little pessimistic, I just don't want to lose him…"

The way she voiced that got me thinking she was hiding something big. She studied my expression once more, and sighed again.

"I notice how he looks at you…"

I ask, "Who? How?" I'm confused. "Chad?"

She shakes her head. "…Sky."

I shake my head now out of disbelief.

"For some reason I think I see him watching you with a little more interest than just a friendly acquaintance. I-I don't know, I guess I'm just paranoid. Then I can't help but think of a metaphor or whatever- the Sun and the Sky. You know? They belong together…"

Now, I gaped.

"Tawni. Tawni, no. There's no way that we would ever feel that way about each other. _Chad_ is with me now, and I don't plan on changing that. I don't like Skylar, he don't like me." I tried to lighten up the mood with my bad speech.

Tawni laughs. "Okay, sorry, Sonny. I've just never felt anything like this before. I'm a little scared."

"I know how you feel." You're not with 'Hollywood's Bad Boy Puppy-Shover'.

"Yeah, I'm not with 'Hollywood's Bad Boy Puppy Shover! Ha ha," She laughs again.

My eyes just widen, but I shake my head to rid the thoughts of Tawni a mind reader.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

She nods, and we make our way down to the pool to meet everyone.

****

"Come on, Chas! Just do it!" Portlyn squealed.

For the past hour- even though it was like five minutes, but this is just annoying- everyone has been trying to get Chastity to sing something. I'd heard from Portlyn before she's pretty decent, and I was sort of interested to hear her voice.

"No! No, no!" Chas laughed, sort of enjoying the attention.

I said loudly, "It's either sing, or have Portlyn splash you all night until you do."

When she looked my way, I shrugged, smiling encouragingly. Sighing in defeat, she began to get out of the pool with a characteristic frown. Everyone cheered. I was currently next to Nico, and we were discussing some of his So Random sketch ideas. Because of everything that's been going on her in The Big Apple, I've been so caught up I almost completely forgot I was on the show in the first place. I silently thanked Marshall for watching my videos on Youtube with Lucy, or else I would not be here today.

"Hey. Chastity?" I call to her.

"Yeah?"

I smile evilly. "Do Bad Romance!"

She gapes at my song choice and shakes her head. "No way!"

"Aw," I sigh. "It was with a shot.

The two shows laugh.

"Ooh, this is a good song!"

I listened intently to her choice as she began to blush furiously. I hear the beginning chords to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.

"I love this song!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Me, too." Nico agrees.

And when Chastity began to sing, I swear I would have fainted and drowned in the pool if I hadn't been sitting on the ledge.


	19. Sent Her Home

**A little late for the update, and I'm sorry. I'm stupid for starting three stories without one even finished! Well, except my one-shot. LOL. Hope you like, sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: SWAC is unowned by me. Too bad "unowned" is not a word...sigh.**

**Here's the chapterrrrrrrrrr.........**

**xXx**

I gave Tawni a gentle pat on the head and started to slowly pull away from her. She nodded and watched me escape her death grip of a hug. I smoothed out my bikini and walked to a white table. I looked over at Tawni's heartbreaking scene, and a shiver of anger rippled through me. I didn't think anything like this would happen. Now I was going to fix it, but the way I had planned to do it was pretty un-Sonny-ish of me. Eh, whatever. It's practically my birthday! Well, you know...it was.

So, I grabbed a pool toy- just a squishy ball that we would throw around- and aimed at my target. Everyone watched me. Even Chad. When I caught his eye, though, it didn't seem like he disagreed with my decision. Actually, it was quite the opposite. e smirked in a knowing way and nodded encouragingly at me. I, smirking, also, threw the ball- five years of softball, people- right at their heads.

"OW!" Lucy screamed, pulling back with a hand flying to her eye. Skylar did, too.

Dead on!

"I don't like you!" Skylar objected too late. "I like-"

And I knew it was all going to be okay. He was going to say something sappy like he loves Tawni and then they would run off and Lucy would hang with me. Lucy and Skylar wouldn't speak or, for that matter, _make out_ ever again. But, what _really _came out of his mouth scared the life out of me.

"I like _Sonny_!" He yells, and I look at Tawni's reaction. She looks completely heartbroken, but, knowing. She glanced at me, and her eyes flicker, telling me _I told you so!_

"Lucy!" I gasp in accusation.

"Well, then!" Lucy yells, throwing her hands up and exasperation and backing up further from Skylar. "Sonny gets everything, huh? You get everything, don't you, Sonny?"

"Lucy." I try to stop her words, saying it fiercely.

She continues, "The job, the house, the boyfriend!" She looks at Skylar pointedly. "And apparently, for that matter, any boy!"

"Lucy, no!" I yell.

Who is this girl? She had obviously changed, but I didn't want to think that. I didn't get everything. I didn't understand, why had she kissed Skylar in the first place? She was being horrible.

"What?! You know it's true." Her words slice at my skin like a knife. They go straight to the heart, making it ache for a few seconds in realization.

I purse my lips. "Is this for waking you up to early?"

She laughs evilly. "No, Sonny. No.

"Then _what_ are you _doing_?" I stress my words so she understands clearly that I'm very upset. Very.

"Oh, nothing." She says coldly, and gets out of the pool. All is silent in the room, all except the usual splash of water against the walls. I glare as she exits the water and comes in front of me.

Before I can say anything, I hear quick footsteps behind me. Then, Tawni's hand whips out and makes contact with Lucy's cheek. I gasp. Lucy may be being a brat right now, but that gives no right for Tawni to hit her.

"Tawni, no!" I deny her wishes, and look to Lucy.

She's glaring at _me_. Then, her hand flashes up, and it's coming toward _me. _Immediately I lift my hand, and I grab her wrist before she can touch me. I stare at her incredulously. Her gaze never falters. I watch the red hand on her cheek form form Tawni, and I sigh in fury. I see Chad getting out of the pool, but I turn on my heel and begin to walk out.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Lucy calls.

"Well," Tawni says sarcastically. "We are!"

"Where are you going?!" She yells.

Then straightaway the fury takes the thousands of shivers down my back. It bubbles up inside me...and now, I turned.

"TO FIND MY BEST FRIEND!!!'' I explode. Then it a quiet voice just like a growl escapes my lips. "Because she's not the girl I see in front of me."

And with that, Tawni and I exit the room, already in tears.

* * *

We both collapse on the same bed, our bodies shaking with our sobs. I'd never felt this strong about anything before- right next to my feeling for Chad. I couldn't possibly say hate- that's too strong...or so I think. But, when someone hurts one of my friends- even if it's my _best friend _who's hurting another of my friends- I get pissed. And now, I lost her. She was something different now.

I felt selfish saying that she was jealous of me, but the way she acted at the pool lead me to no other explanation. Lucy- a shiver of fury slid down my spine- was jealous of me. How could she say such a thing? Such _things_? I couldn't believe it. I felt like any second I would wake up and Lucy and I would be having the time of our lives, pranking and chatting with people. But, no. She had to go and be all, 'Oh, I'm going to kiss this guy 'cause he's actually talking to me and piss someone off'. Well, Luce, it worked.

"I knew it." Tawni sobbed against the pillow. I took my head off my soaked pillow and looked at her. My eyes felt itchy and puffy.

"Tawni, I'm so sorry. He's a jerk." I choke.

"It's fine, Sonny. I should have known better than to date someone form The Falls."

I sighed, feeling a little uncomfortable about this. At least my man stayed loyal. Ha. Ha...that's just sad.

"Tawni..." I didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything either.

So in silence, we waited.

Then two hours later, Tawni said, "I'm going to take a shower."

I nod silently and she walks into the other room. Right when the door to the bathroom closes, the door to my room opens. I grab a pillow to throw at the person, just in case it's you-know-who.

**Voldemort!?**

No, stupid, Lucy!

**Oh...**

It was Chad.

"Oh," I sigh. "Hey."

"Hey." HE says, and power walks over to the bed. The water starts in the bathroom.

Chad puts one hand on the left side of me and the other on my right. Half of his body hovers over mine. I look into his blue, concerned eyes, and forget about that girl.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I feel like I found out my best friend is a meanie head." I say.

He chuckles, stroking my cheek and brushing hair out of my face. "It's all going to be fine."

"What about Sky?"

His jaw tightens. I can see he didn't like Skylar's speech as much as me. He leans down a little farther and sets his forehead on mine. I immediately respond with relaxing into his presence.

"I sent her home." He whispers.

I sigh in relief. I wassighing in relief about my best friend leaving me. I'm is this really my fault?


	20. Skylar's Super Stupid Sabotage

**Late updates. Story of my flipping life. I feel so bad people! Maybe I need to realize that starting more stories when the rest aren't finished is not a good idea…yeah. So, yippee!**

**Disclaimer: Me: "OMG YOU'RE STERLING KNIGHT!!" *Goes up and hugs him***

**Sterling: "Um, hi." **

**Me: "I love you and Sonny With a Chance!"**

**Sterling: "Thanks, Kennedy, but remember that you DON'T OWN Sonny With A Chance and me."**

**Me: *sighs* "Yeah…I don't own Wicked either, huh?"**

**Sterling: "Nope."**

**Me: *more sighing***

**Here's the next chapter!! **

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

I sat up on the bed. For the room is still dark, signaling it was not yet morning. I look around aimlessly, not to see anything but the blackness and the sliver of light that trickled through the curtains, the moon invading my hotel room. Unsure of what had broken me away from my much-needed slumber, I leaned back down and closed my eyes.

Then, I realized what had awoken me. A soft sob echoed through the room, so quiet I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't paying attention. I sit back up, confused, then remember that Tawni was sharing a room with me. I listen intently to the silence once more, when another whimper escapes her lips.

"Tawni?" I say, lower then a whisper. The room had been oh so quiet that I feather could have fallen with a loud _thump_. I hear the sounds stop suddenly, and then sheets begin to ruffle.

"What, Sonny?" Tawni answers me at the same volume. I take my hand and throw my sheets off me, sliding over to the side of the bed and putting my feet on the floor. My eyes still have yet to adjust to the darkness of the night. I look to the glowing neon green lights that say: _2:58_.

Despite my drowsy state, I want to help Tawni. But, first, I need to shake the tiredness and remember what had happened last night. In a flood of things that almost knock me over, I remember the whole Lucy problem. A shiver of anger that I excused as coldness ripples through me. I sigh remembering the scene that had taken place several hours ago, standing slowly, letting my knees decide to throw me to the ground or not. They chose not, having me to stand easily and wait as the blood flows down to the rest of my body, giving me uneasy tingles.

"Tawni," I try to soothe her with my voice again. The quiet sobs start once again. I walk toward the sound, feeling around to be sure nothing could be in my way. Eventually my hands fall upon a comfy bed, and I smile sadly in the direction of Tawni, then feeling stupid because she couldn't see me. I sit down carefully on her bed, hearing her cry just a few inches from me. My arm reaches out hesitantly to wrap around her shoulders, and I succeed in my task. I let her lean into me as I stroke her bed hair.

She didn't say a word. I didn't say a word. I just let her cry onto my Jonas Brothers shirt, letting out anything she needed to. I made sure that she would be comfortable about talking to me before I started to bombard her with questions.

About five minutes and twenty seven seconds later- I wasn't counting or anything- she began to speak.

"I r-real-really l-l-liked him S-s-sonny…" Her miserable stuttering made my brow crease in worry, pain, and sorrow. I knew she was talking about Skylar. That heartbreaking meanie-head joke of a person. Now, little Sonny Monroe is almost always a nice person, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I know, Tawni. I know." I continue to run my fingers through her hair soothingly. Whenever I was upset, my mother would sit me down and let me cry into her shirt, running her fingers through my hair and rubbing my back softly- just like now. I smiled at the thought, thinking of my mother…back to Tawni.

I decide to take different approach.

"Tawni, why do you really like Skylar?" I ask quietly.

The sobs stop. Now my eyes have adapted to the darkness, and I watch her face blindly.

"I-I…" She begins, and I listen intently to her answer. "I don't know…just the way he made me feel special…"

"How did he make you feel special?"

The old Tawni would have been annoyed my questions. She would have completely ignored me or told me off. But the new, good Tawni, took it into account. Just simply took the question and decided to answer. I like the new Tawni.

"I guess the way he looked at me made me think…made me think he cared." She laughed a sad laugh. "I know now I didn't look deep enough."

"Well," I brightened my expression. "A guy like Skylar doesn't deserve a girl like Tawni Hart."

A few sniffles came from her. "Really?"

"He's not a movie star, a prince…or whatever we said that day."

She giggled softly as I continued to hold her. "Well…he is a T.V star."

"Not the same thing, is it?"

"No…"

"Then he is not worthy of you, Tawni."

She, again, laughed. Then, a moment of silence passed between us.

"So you know what we're going to do now?" Her mischievous tone made me a little nervous.

"…What?" I ask slowly.

"We're getting revenge."

* * *

I, again, was awoken. This time, it was because of the sunlight pouring in through the _open _curtains. I looked at the clock, wondering how early it was. Tawni was not in her bed, but the bathroom light was on and the doors shut. My suspicion was proved as I heard the shower go on. I look around aimlessly again like I had hours ago. The room is exactly the same: a few things of dirty clothing on the floor, the lamps now lit, the bed sheets ruffled and twisted. Yep. I sigh, rubbing my eyes and wishing the horrible morning away for the first time. I'd always been a morning person. I guess I'd forgotten of my seven hour sleep plan. Eh, I'll try again next time.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and my wicked shirt that said I 3 OZ on it. I smiled and threw the new clothes on, running a brush through my hair and taking a quick glance out the window before exiting the room. A burst of cool air hit me. I wonder how hot Tawni as the heater at in our room? I shake my head to rid the thoughts and walk down the aisle so I can make it downstairs and eat something. As if on cue, my stomach gurgles noisily. After its objection, I hear a door open and shut. I turn around curiously as to see who was up now, and I see the last person I wanted to see.

Skylar.

Luckily he was looking the opposite direction. Then, he began to walk away from me. I sigh in relief, turning around. I guess it was too loud.

"Sonny," I hear him say. Anger boils up within me, and I want to scream it all out on him. How could he hurt Tawni? And it was all my fault because he takes interest in _me_. I take a deep breathy to try and soften the furious knot in my stomach, to no avail. I just keep walking.

"Sonny, wait. I-" No way does he think he can try and talk me out of being upset- such an understatement

"What." I snap, interrupting his hopeless pleading.

"Look, I just wanted to-"

I sigh noisily and annoyingly. "I haven't got all day, dude."

He looks amused at my language, and I mentally slap myself for bringing up any other feeling but the bad ones. This just adds to my mood.

"I-"

"Hurry it up." I say quickly. I seriously was hungry.

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely, but I see right through him. I really don't know what I'm looking at, seeing, but for some reason I'm convinced it's untrue.

"Like heck you are."

"What else am I supposed to say?" He asks, pretending to look innocent. This just is making me angrier. Can't he see that?

"You're not supposed to _say _anything!" I exploded. He looks taken aback, and he takes a step away from me. I advance. "You were supposed to do something! You were supposed to like Tawni!"

My finger jabs at his chest in an accusing manner. I try to look past his expression, which was now angry, and see what he was thinking. I couldn't figure it out.

"You can't force me to be interested in someone!" He defends himself in a louder tone, still not as loud as mine was.

I retort, "Then why did you pretend? Did you even think about what you might do to her? What if she really liked you, and then, suddenly, you say, 'Oh, I have feelings for someone else'. You horrible, thoughtless, heartbreaking, evil- mmmmffffffttt!!"

His lips had crushed on mine. It was very uncomfortable, not sweet like Chad's luscious kisses. This one wasn't special. This one didn't make me feel all tingly. This one didn't throw off sparks. This one was horrible. It was forced. I didn't even realize what was going on before now. I could feel that Skylar was trying to get as much as he could get before I processed what was going on. My mind had gone blank, and not in a good, love struck way. In a way that had me completely shocked. Then, I began to get furious. My hands immediately flew to his chest, pushing hard to get this insane boy back. Though his arms had snaked around my waist, holding me against him.

I couldn't help but note the fact that we did not fit together. My body did not go perfectly with his as it does Chad. It doesn't seem right in any way, any sense. I pulled back, though his arms still enclosed me. My eyes had been open the whole time, watching in fury. One of Skylar's hands made its way to my hair, grabbing it and pulling my face back to his. I was disgusted, mortified, infuriated. So, I did the only thing my mother had told me to do if someone was trying to rape me.

My knee suddenly jerked up, ad Skylar buckled down to his knees. His breathing soon became panting, sucking air in quickly and pushing it back out. I immediately felt horrible about what I just did, but, hey, he was freaking all over me!

"THAT'S SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" I scream at him.

That's when everyone exited their rooms and came out in the hallway. I tried to think of what this might look like to them: me, smirking and watching Skylar gasping on the ground in pain. It was a horrible scene. I probably looked like a psycho.

"Stay away from me, and stay away from Tawni." I say calmly, and begin to walk away.

I go to the first floor. I go to the room where I had been the night Lucy was here. I open the door slowly, as if afraid I might see her there once again. The tears were already rolling down my cheeks, and horrible guilt had emerged within me. I thought about Chad. I thought about what it would have looked like to him. I would have felt...well, horrible. I shake my head of the thoughts of Chad, standing there feeling broken as I kissed someone else. How was I to explain this to him? I wasn't about to say that Skylar had completely jumped onto me, it made me feel full of myself. But anything would have to be said when it came to my relationship with Chad. It was beyond special to me, therefore, desperate times call for desperate measures. But now I just needed some time to myself.

I stare blankly at the bolts on the disheveled bed. For just a minute I stand there, waiting for nothing in particular. My stomach lurched as my mind wondered back to the scene that had occurred minutes ago. Anger boiled p inside me once again, and that was enough to push me forward. To get me into the vents.

I begin to wander aimlessly through the silver jungle, lefts and rights, rights and left. After a few minutes of this I lay down, having made it up some way. Seriously, I had gone up. I think I must be on the second floor now. I wait. Wait. And keep waiting....a little more waiting...

And that's when a first heard it.

Sniffles were evident somewhere in the vents. I was immediately put on high alert, thinking something was terribly wrong. But then again, this whole day had gone wrong. Again, there's a sob. It's not Tawni, of course, she couldn't make it up here. The only person who could make it up here or even thought about coming up here was Chad.

Chad.

After following the sound as silently as I could, I can feel in my gut that around this one corner is where he is. Why is he crying? My mind automatically goes to what he might have seen in the hallway. More tears. They roll down my cheeks and then make little drippy noises once they hit the floor, synchronizing with his. I gather the strength to peek around the corner. This is what I saw:

A red blob sat in the corner, and as I studied more closely in the dim light I saw it was Chad's shirt. His face could be seen from where I was spying. His whole face was scrunched up and he looked ashamed at what he was doing. Crying. His body shook with every soft sob that escaped his lips, his arms wrapping around his own torso. I watched the scene as my heart broke a little bit. I took a deep breath.

"Chad?" I breathe.

The cries automatically stop. Chad looks up at me, his eyes red and puffy. He shakes his head, turning the other way.

"Chad." I call his name out again, tears forming in my own eyes as I watched him suffer something. My legs and arms move me forward as I crawl toward him. I don't know if he realizes I'm coming this close, but I didn't care. I just needed to be near him.

Then he was in arms reach. I look down at his shaking body, the water dripping out from behind my lids. I put my hands on him. He immediately freezes beneath me when we made contact. My breath hitches in my throat and I watch as he begins to speak.

"Why Skylar?" He says quietly, his voice breaking many times.

I shake my head frantically. "No, no! Chad, it's really not what you think. I would never kiss Skylar. Ever."

"Don't lie to me, Sonny. I saw it."

I can't believe this. Doesn't this guy know me? I'm with Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's Hunky Heartthrob, and I would cheat on him for someone like _Skylar_? That's sick I tell you, sick.

"Chad." I state simply and clearly. "I love _you. _I _love_ you. When I told you that, I wasn't lying. If I was so in love with someone, why would I even think about another guy that way? I wouldn't."

"Whatever. Just-" He turns around to look at me accusingly. "Just....don't talk to me."

And with that Chad Dylan Cooper crawls away. From what we had. From us. From _me_.


	21. Tell Him You Love Him!

**Disclaimer: SWAC and/or Wicked do NOT belong to me**

**Are you guys ready for the next chapter?! ;)**

**Sonny.**

* * *

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Alrighty then," Tawni said, her perky mood just like mine used to be. "Let's go to rehearsal!"

I sighed and walked with her.

We all walked to the limo, and my eyes stared blankly ahead of me into Grady's back. When he lowered into the limo, Tawni and I did the same.

Tawni was on my left. Who was on my right? You guessed it.

Sky-butt.

I automatically growled and stood up, having Tawni scoot to the right so I could sit between her and Grady. I didn't miss when Tawni turned to him and stuck her tongue out. I let a soft smile play on my lips. She scooted closer to me.

Without a word she pulled my iPod from my coat pocket and put an ear bud in her ear. She then put one in mine. I sighed and pursed my lips, not really wanting to listen to music, but not really caring either way. Grady's hand patted my thigh twice before he got into a deep conversation with Nico.

Tawni's thumb hit the center button and Hallelujah by Paramore came on. I smiled at her attempts to cheer me up, but this is my favorite song. I let my thigh shake to the beat.

The worried blond then whipped out her cell phone. I kept my eyes at the window, not looking at anything in particular.

My leg vibrated.

I rolled my eyes as Tawni watched me expectantly. For a second I just ignored the vibrations tickling my thigh, but then it became annoying. I pulled my cell from my pants pocket. I looked at the screen.

_One new text message_

_ Tawni Hart :)_

I sighed and touched the screen with my thumb.

_He's upset 2 u know_

I shook my head and flipped my phone open to expose the keyboard.

_He's not. Lets not talk about it_

Tawni waited impatiently for the next text. When she got it, she read it quickly and then began to type.

_He IS upset about it. U both are. Now open ur eyes and realize that this is dumb and tell him what really happened!! :/_

Is she insane?!

I looked around the limo, carefully moving my eyes to keep them away from a dark blue pair. Everyone knew what Tawni and I were doing, for their eyes darted toward us and away quickly when I watched them. I sent my next text.

_ No way Tawni! He will think that I'm lying. He saw part of what happened in the vents. The only way to actually get him to believe is if Sky-butt told him the truth and we both know that's not gonna happen!_

I sighed once again- probably my hundredth of the day- and leaned my head back against the seat. When Tawni got the text, something in her eyes sparkled. I adjusted my head toward her. Her mischievous smile got me even more worried than I was. When she turned to Skylar for a moment, then straight ahead, I could almost hear the click in her brain.

"No," I said, quiet but fierce, denying whatever plan she was thinking of.

She nodded. "Oh, yes."

I could only widen my eyes in worry and wait to get to the theatre.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Eivon greeted as we opened the doors to the theatre. "Great to see you again!"

The Mackenzie Falls cast and So Random cast mumbled their response.

"I trust you've all been studying your scripts for the week off?"

Tell me about it. I wouldn't leave Tawni's and my room for anything, not even food. The only thing I came in contact with was Tawni, the food and drink she would bring in for me when she got worried, and my script. I think I memorized the whole thing. But I'm an actor. I know that's not enough. Now I have to get ideas, bring the lines to life. And right now life is the last thing on my mind.

"Okay, do your own warm-ups. I'm going to be right back."

We all climbed up on stage.

"Hey, Sonny." Portlyn came up to me. "Wanna be my partner for warm-ups?"

I was on a roll with my Mackenzie-Falls-free-week-thing, but I love Portlyn.

I smiled at Tawni and she went to team up with Chastity. Nico and Grady were of course partners, and David hooked up in the girl's group. The last group shocked me.

Sky-butt and HIM?

I stared wide eyed at the scene. Sky-butt actually looked scared. I wish I did, but I didn't have the nerve yet to study you-know-who. I looked back to Portlyn quickly, my stomach twisting. She just smiled.

"I thought the group was weird too. Let's do the mirror exercise." She said.

I took off my coat and threw into the seats in the audience. At the same time, though, someone else had done the same thing. I looked over to smile at that person, but saw that it was you-know-who. He caught my eye, I caught his.

You see, young love cannot be explained. Many say it is beyond magical, others say it doesn't exist. But despite that, if young love ends, it could be _beyond painful._ So when you're forced to get lost in a sea of blue agony, you can't help but lose your balance.

I had almost stumbled off stage, but luckily Portlyn had "casually" looped her arm through mine and no one but you-know-who had noticed. My gaze averted to the ground. It had been the first time I'd seen him in more than a week. And the way it felt to look at him, to make any sort of contact whatsoever, was indescribable.

In a good-slash-bad way.

Port pulled me to center stage. Then she began to change her expressions, move her arms. I did the same thing right after.

"You're good at this, Sonny." She praised, nodding.

"You're good at this, Sonny." I nodded to myself.

She giggled. I did, too.

For a few more minutes we did the mirror exercises till someone exclaimed new partners. I saw Tawni across the stage, and she began to walk toward me. I waited. But, before Tawni was half way here, another actor came in front of me.

"Hey, girl. Long time no see."

I wanted to slap him across the face. Hard.

I turned my body toward him, looking him right in the eye. Who does he think he is? A player, a jerk. And a whole bunch of other things Sonny Monroe should not be saying.

I didn't show any other emotion but anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve, kid." I growled.

He smirked. "I know."

"What do you want?"

"I'm your partner," he said it like it was obvious. "Duh."

I laughed a sick, twisted laugh. Definitely not me. "No. Sorry, you're not."

I spun my heel on him then and looked for Tawni. She was right behind me.

Across from you-know-who.

She looked as surprised as I felt. Why were they partners? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!

I looked back to Sky-butt slowly, shocked. What was going on here?

"Okay," I sighed. "I guess you are."

"Oh, c'mon, Sonny. Don't act like you don't like me."

That's when I realized I had almost lost it.

"I swear, Skylar," I said quietly, trying to make my voice as sinister as possible. My fists tingled with expectation. "One more word like that and I won't be holding back anymore."

His smirk became more pronounced. "Don't hold back, Sonshine."

OH. HE. DID. NOT!!!!!

Just then, without my even telling it to, my arm swung up and my hand made hard contact with his cheek. It was like slow-motion, my arm reaching out, Skylar's eyes widening. I could see when he would scream "No!" in a really deep voice before I hit him. But that didn't happen. I slapped him. Hard. Just like I'd wanted to.

Everyone was silent.

After I realized what I'd done, I began to hyperventilate. Oh my gosh, I'm going to jail. Eep, he's going to kill me! What do I do? Should I walk away? Do I point and laugh? Do I accept the fact that I feel extraordinary right now?

I just turned around for a second.

Tawni and her partner stared at me with humungous eyes. Then, she grinned widely.

"That must have felt really good." She nodded.

"Oh," I smiled, shaking my head from the adrenaline rush. "It really did."

I turned around again.

Skylar's eyes were even wider than everyone else's. His hand rested on his cheek, and I could already see I'd stamped a red hand on it. I immediately felt horrible, but then squashed the feeling. He deserved what he got. Every last bit of it.

I decided it best to speak.

"I told you not to say something like that again!" I moaned.

He just stared, shocked into silence for a moment, and then: "You just hit me."

"Because you were making me angry!" I threw my hands in the air then back down, exasperated.

Then _he _became angry. He took a step toward me. "What's so special about Chad anyway?!"

Hearing his name spoken on someone's lips made me crumble just a little bit. But I stood my ground; I fought back.

"Well, he's ten times better than you! What did Tawni _see _in you?!"

A different voice chimed in. "I don't know, okay?!" It was Tawni, her voice cracked a bit as she said the words.

"Everyone just-" I sighed. "Keep on exercising. Nothing to see here. Well, anymore."

I turned my back on Sky-butt right after those words. Tawni looked defeated, sad. Vulnerable. I walked toward her, ignoring the fact I was less than a foot away from Chad. _Chad_.

"Tawni," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her waist. She did the same.

"This is so sad, Sonny. Skylar is such a jerk!"

"Don't need to tell me twice. "

I could feel Chad's eyes on me.

"The saddest part is that I still sort of like him," She whispered.

That really upset me, too. I made a face.

"Do me a favor, Sonny." She continued.

"Yeah?"

Tawni pulled back, only to put her hands on my shoulders. "Tell him what really happened. Tell him _the truth_."

I shook my head. "It won't work."

Tawni began to get annoyed. "It will."

"It won't."

She shook me gently. The look she had in her eyes was unbearable. I had to look away every few seconds because it was so overwhelming. The way she looked at me though made me think we weren't just talking about the recent situation: we were talking about happiness, trust…_love_.

"Tell him Sonny." She demanded softly. "Tell him you love him."

Tawni stepped away from me. I stared blankly for a moment.

The doors of the theatre opened and Eivon came in at the same time I looked at Chad.

"Alright," Eivon called. "Is everyone—"

"Chad, _I love you_!"

, 


	22. Talking Later

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially the readers who have not given up on the story and have been here since the very first chapter. Thank you guys so much! I didn't even imagine that I would get more than 100 reviews, and here I am with 121. Thank you times a billion!**

**Also, the worst thing happened to me two days ago: I got braces on. OH. MY. GOODNESS DO THEY SUCK HORRIBLY! Haha, but I'm still alive, so....yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Wicked. SAD. FACE.**

**Here's chapter 22.....**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

_"Chad, I love you!"_

It was loud and obnoxious, but I had to get it out there. I loved him. I looked Chad straight in the eye when I said it, cutting off Eivon and not even caring.

For the past week I'd been a mess. For the past week I'd been too afraid to leave my room. For the past week anything reminded me of him.

When I went to sleep, I was reminded of the night he took me out for my birthday...the fireworks...the words...I cried myself to sleep.

When I got too cold, I thought of the vents, which reminded me of when I scared him up there, when he kissed me up there, and where he rejected me up there.

When I got something to eat, I was reminded of the time when Chad and I were in the Grand Kitchen, alone, singing to each other as we made toast. I swear I lost ten pounds.

I said those words as exasperated as I could. I said those words as seriously as I could. I said the words.

But, of course, Skylar didn't give up.

"Oh, please, Chad." He said. I stared Chad dead in the eye, and he stared back. I tried to fill my gaze with something- anything- believable. But the way he looked at me had me doubting he was believing. "She was totally on me that morning."

A shiver of fury rippled through me. It was strong; it was controlling. Many pictures flashed through my head: An image of me ripping Skylar's head off, an image of me hitting him with a baseball bat over and over again, and an image of Chad kissing me like there was no tomorrow. The funny part is- even though it isn't even that funny- that I didn't know which one I wanted to come true most.

Skylar continued. "She kissed me and just because I rejected her-" I swear I could have gagged up breakfast- "she's crawling back to you."

I actually smiled. I actually sort of did _crawl_ back to him. But there was no happiness in my smile.

I put a pained expression on my face and put my hand to my throat, turning around so that both Skylar and Chad could see my face. "Oh, God, Skylar. I think I just gagged."

I got a few laughs. Chad's lips twitched. Yeah, I was looking at his lips. Whatcha gonna do about it?

"Sonny, don't lie."

Before I could do anything, Tawni butted in.

"You know what? It's been, like, one and a half weeks since Chad and Sonny have even talked." She spoke loud and clear to everyone. I just glared at Skylar with my arms crossed. "And that's already been enough. It's time for the truth."

She gestured to me. "You guys know that Sonny is absolutely crazy for Chad."

Everyone nodded and had amused smiles on their faces, mumbling their agreement. I blushed and looked down, having my hair conceal my face.

Tawni gestured to Chad. "And _everyone _knows that Chad absolutely adores

Sonny. Heck, we've got it on tape."

I think Portlyn laughed the hardest.

"And the whole world knows that Skylar is completely jealous of Chad's fame and fortune, along with his girl."

"What?" Skylar objected. "I am not!"

I nodded, taking a step toward Tawni. "That makes a lot of sense." I wagged my finger at Tawni.

"And," Portlyn added. "Everyone else at The Falls knows that, Skylar. You auditioned for the part of Mackenzie and didn't get it, and you've hated Chad ever since he got the part."

"Wha-" Skylar started.

"Oh my God," I sighed, shaking my head at how all the pieces fell together perfectly.

"I was watching that morning, Chad." Tawni stared Chad down. "Sonny was totally framed. Skylar jumped onto her! And you know what she did?"

"What?" Chad actually looked interested in Tawni's words.

Tawni walked over to Skylar and put a hand on his shoulder. "This!"

And Tawni jerked her knee up and Skylar yelped, falling to the ground. "You two-timing, evil, stupid, non-Mackenzie JERK!"

My hand flew to my mouth. I watched Skylar double over in pain. The scene was absolutely horrible, I tell you. It was the same as that morning: Skylar on the ground, Tawni standing victoriously above him, and everyone watching. But this time around everyone looked pleased with the scene.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled as everyone itched toward Skylar's aching body. "Alright. I think he's learned his lesson."

"Are you kidding me?" Portlyn squealed. "I didn't even get to hit him!"

"No, no, no, you guys. We're at rehearsal. We shouldn't be doing this _here_. Oh, and, can someone take Skylar to the bathroom?"

Devon stepped up with a confused expression. "Why?"

I looked upon Skylar's expression again. "Because I don't think breakfast is going to be staying inside him much longer."

Skylar began to shake a little, his lips pursed together.

"NOT IN MY THEATER! GET HIM OUTTA HERE!"

Eivon and Devon crazily took Skylar away from the stage and out the doors, hopefully getting to the right place at the right time.

"Okay," Tawni said finality. "Let's just partner up and sing until Eivon comes back."

I automatically ran to Portlyn and looped my arm through hers.

"Hey." She said with a smile as if nothing had even happened.

"Why, hello, there." I said, smiling back. Deep in my gut, I couldn't ignore the stirring feeling of hope that Chad had believed what Tawni had been saying.

"You're lucky I'm a good friend," Portlyn said with a humble smile and a dramatic flip of her hair. "Or I'd be pushing you over there to sing with Chad."

"Oh, Port. You are such a good friend." I said with an alluring smile.

She groaned, "Fine."

"Fine!"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oooooh," I said with a clap of my hands, realizing everyone was looking at me. "Sorry, I...yeah." I waved away their eyes. Turning my back to them, I stood before Portlyn with a tight back.

Portlyn just smiled sympathetically and shook her head. "You. Have it. _Very_ bad."

"What are we singing first?"

She reached out and shook me forcefully. "Sonny, wake up! Get focused! We've got to warm up first!"

"Oh!" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Okay, got it."

"Let's go to the piano, you only work awesome with music."

I smiled as she dragged me along. "How did you know?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." She clicked her tongue. "I know people."

"Hey, so do I!"

"Sure you do."

She sat on the bench. I stayed standing, brushing my fingers along the shiny black piano.

"I always wanted a grand piano at my house."

"Really?" She looked mildly interested. "Sit. Let's go."

"Okay!" I said, exasperated.

I sat down next to her.

"Let's warm up to your favorite song."

"Um..." I was confused. "Okay?"

She laughed, but then looked serious. "Don't be mad at me."

And when she began to play, my gut twisted. The familiar keys pulled at my heart, which almost had me drop some tears. But, I kept them in.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were

But I walked away

If only I knew what I knew today"

"Yay!" She squealed. "That was good. Now..."

I hadn't noticed them come near, but now the casts were all around the piano, watching and getting ready to song too.

"Here," I scooted over a little so I could place my hands on the piano. "Do you know how to play I'm Not That Girl?"

"No," Port began to get excited. "Do you?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Sing it for me."

She hesitated. "But it's your song."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who sings the song all the way through. Remember?"

"Oh...when I get mad at that dude who was hurting the animal, so I do that crazy spell thing and it doesn't work on Fiyero and then we run away together. Hands touch...then our eyes meet and...yeah..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"That's the scene!" Port smiled. "Sing it."

It was like she was demanding me to sing it for a particular reason. My eyes widened and I denied her commands. "No."

In my peripheral vision I saw someone's hands fly into the air and back down. I turned to see Chad look beyond exasperated. Until now, I hadn't noticed that I might be in love with him, but I was a little afraid of him at the same time.

"Sonny, just play it!" He groaned.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

I didn't answer; I just began to play. "You better sing it with me." I threatened Portlyn.

I put my fingers on the familiar A chord and began to push down on the black and white keys.

The pretty melody echoed through the huge theater as my body moved around the keys. I looked at Portlyn and she nodded, and we began to sing together.

"Hands touch eyes meet.

Sudden silence sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl"

I closed my eyes, all too clear remembering the eruption of sparks I felt when feeling Chad's lips against mine on my birthday.

"He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl"

I abruptly stopped, feeling many eyes on me.

"Okay. Let's partner up over there and we'll all sing to a partner or something...not this." I quickly got up out of the chair and waited for Portlyn to come choose our spot to sing. When she looked up at me to smile, her eyes drifted to the left, and her smile became more amused than kind. She chuckled.

"What..." I trailed off, looking behind me, and what I saw almost made me faint.

"Howdy, partner." Chad said, _directly to me_. Eeeep! "Let's go over here." He abruptly grabbed my hand and dragged me to back -center stage.

When he stopped walking he looked me straight in the eye. My stomach wouldn't stop flipping and turning and screaming and...gosh. I felt like I would buckle from the tickley feeling.

He searched for words at first. "You never...You never told me you could play."

I shrugged. He was actually talking to me! "You never asked." I whispered.

Chad smirked, amused by my response. "I think you should have told me anyway."

"It just never came to mind." I shrugged again, rubbing my neck uncomfortably. I yearned to get into a more personal conversation. "Why would you care anyway? It's just the piano."

Something flickered in his eyes and he took a step toward me. I noted the fact that he had never taken his hand off my skin. No wonder I had to look down to see if my arm had erupted into flames.

I immediately regretted the action though, thinking he would pull away awkwardly. But he just looked at it, too. Then, we both looked up to test the other's reaction. Our eyes met, and fro one second, it reminded me of a scene from a movie.

"You know, Sonny." I cherished my name on his lips, but I was upset that he ruined the moment by talking. My eyes widened when he didn't look away from me to keep the scene on a safe basis. I swear to you, whenever I look into those deep eyes, everything is tinted blue. To save myself from rejection, I looked away, but back at his hand. His thumb brushed my arm and I swallowed.

"Did you make me your partner to sing or what?" I asked quietly, not looking at him.

"No." His answer surprised me. "I made you my partner so I could talk to you."

"We can talk later. We've got work to do."

_I cannot believe I just rejected Chad. Dylan. Cooper._

I brought in a breath so I could speak once again, but then I stopped. I let the air out in an exasperated puff. Shaking my head, I said, "I'm going to go sing with Portlyn. We've got to partner up. Eivon's orders."

And I just walked away.


	23. LOVE

**Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! I'm glad you thought it was funny! You really made my day. Speaking of day, Happy Easter! I got some candy and jammies! LOL.**

**Less about me and more about Wicked. Yay!**

**Also, thanks, Joker236, I am dedicated!**

**Disclaimer: Don't won SWAC or Wicked.**

**Chapter…I forget. There's a lot.**

**xXx**

I went straight to my room after rehearsals. We were getting far into the scenes, getting more into detail than getting our lines right. It was sort of scary. So Random only attracted younger kids from ages six through twelve. But Wicked was all around. We would have people from all over coming to watch young actors perform one of the most detailed and popular musicals in the world.

Luckily for me I didn't have to do any scenes alone with Chad. In fact, today's rehearsal was pretty much acing the little scenes that nobody really paid attention to. We sang a little bit, and did the tiniest bit of practicing Dancing Through Life. It was fun. Dancing and singing would be fun to look into, to major in.

I closed the door to the elevator, and only Devon and Nico were in with me. None of us spoke, and the silence wasn't uncomfortable. I was grateful they both caught the hint that I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. I needed to sort through my thoughts.

But, of course, I knew Nico couldn't be silent for thirty seconds.

"It was priceless when you hit Skylar," He laughed. "He deserved every bit of what he got."

"Thanks, Nico." I nodded.

The doors opened and I shuffled into Tawni's and my room. Flicking on the light, I realized that the room was a mess. Perfect.

I had a great distraction from Chad. I could just put things back in the rightful spots. I organized my drawers and clothes a little more specifically. Heck, I even got a rag from the bathroom and wiped down the night dresser.

After about thirty minutes later our room was spotless. The door opened and Tawni came in, her jaw went slack.

"Jeez, Sonny." She looked around with a disbelieving smile. "Nice job."

"Thanks!" I felt giddy that I'd done a good job of not even thinking once about-

"Oh, and Chad wants to talk to you. He asked me to tell you."

"Oh?" I inquired. "He can't come up here and ask me himself?"

"He said you probably wouldn't open the door. And, denied or not, you no it's true."

Grr.

"Okay, uh, I don't want to sound rude-"

"I'll leave so you can get 'mentally ready'." She chuckled.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Yeah."

She left the room and I saw her walk to the left before the door clicked shut.

I whipped out my cell, and dialed the last number I thought I ever would dial.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Selena," I sighed in relief that she answered. "It's me."

"Good thing I have caller ID," She laughed. "Or I'd think you were some crazy fan. What's up, girl?"

"Hmm, something I need your help with."

"Oh. So you're not calling for just a friendly hello?" she asked playfully.

"Selena!"

"Okay, okay! Is it your boyfriend?"

"Yes." I sighed again, not even bothering to ask how she'd known straightaway.

I could hear her eyes roll. "What did he do now?"

"Well, I'm glad you think it was his fault, but it was neither of our faults…but at the same time it's both our faults."

It took a minute for her to respond. "..Wait, what? Explain what happened. In detail."

"Okay, so first…" I told her everything that had happened. From Skylar and Lucy to waking up, to talking to Skylar, to the sexual harassment, and to the vents."

Selena was a fantastic listener. She hadn't said a word when I was talking; she never interrupted. I decided to put her on speaker to rub my aching head. I through the phone on the bed.

"Ooh," She said after I finished. "You guys have a spot! And it's in the vents. It's unoriginal, which makes it romantic."

"Don't change the subject. Even though it is pretty cute…" I began to drift into other thoughts. "Okay, okay. So he didn't believe me at first because he just went away before he could see me kick Skylar's butt."

"Right. Which sounds like something taken out of a movie."

"I know, right?" I shook my head. "Anyway, I don't know what to do. You have no idea how much I love Chad."

"Love? Little miss naïve Sonny Monroe speaks of love?"

I hesitated before saying softly. "Yeah."

"Wow." She said.

"So, yeah." I summed it all up. "But if it works out and we happen to get back together, I mean, what happens when something like this happens again? He didn't trust me. Isn't a relationship needing of trust?"

"Absolutely. He needs to beleive you, not just blow you off and not get more of the story." I was pleased she was agreeing with me.

"Good, 'cause that's what a shrink would say. At least I think so. So- oh wait! I remember at rehearsals Chad partnered up with Skylar willingly."

"Oh gosh, Sonny! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!"

"I don't know, I forgot!"

"Okay, well he was obviously trying to worm the info out of Skylar. They are the most unlikely pair considering what happened."

"Exactly!"

"Yeah. Skylar probably ruined it all."

"Oh." My mood fell.

"Since the two have been working together since the beginning of Mackenzie Falls, it's easy to see that Chad would be able to read like an open book. Even if Skylar lied, Chad would see right through him."

"So I talk to him."

"You talk to him."

YES!!!

"Sonny," Selena's voice was much softer now. "So you like this boy."

"Yes."

"You like this boy a lot."

"…I like him more than a lot."

"Do you love this boy?"

"No." I said.

"What?" She was confused.

"I don't love this boy, Selena. I'm _in love_ with this boy."

"Oh gosh."

"And not just any boy, Selena. I'm in love with _Chad Dylan Cooper._"

xXx

I hung up with Selena after I promised to call back soon, with both the details of Chad's and my conversation and just to say hello again. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to her; she was a fantastic listener.

I took a deep breath and got up off my bed. I went straight to the bathroom, turning on the light and shutting the door. Right as the door clicked closed I felt relaxed. I was now cut off from the world, from all the drama and the hurt, in my own little room. Of course it was a bathroom. I have such an imagination, don't I?

I laid both my hands on the counter and looked into the mirror. A familiar brunette looked back at me. I wasn't about to get into the realization speech: I knew exactly who I was and what I wanted. Wicked hadn't changed me drastically, but I was definitely more mature now. Yes, still naïve as my savior Selena had pointed out just minutes ago, but still mature.

I watched my expressions change as different thoughts ran through my mind.

Then I remembered something.

I was desperately in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Oh, God, help me.

And those words had me realizing that I couldn't be prepared for this conversation. I couldn't in any way be ready for what was about to happen.

Love- a strong positive emotion of regard and affection. Yet, as I had already known what others thought of it, I still had no clue. Love. It was simply a word. A word that can cause so many things. A bond for eternity, a shattered heart. So many different things could happen when you brought up that four letter word.

L-O-V-E.

Just like his name: C-H-A-D.

Oh, boy.

I was only seventeen. The worst age ever. Right in between a young lady and adulthood. I was stuck hopelessly in the middle. I was hopelessly in love. I was hopeless. Nothing could change the way I feel for Chad Dylan Cooper. So, how could I just walk up to my fate so young, so naïve, so fragile? How could I say to myself that I needed to be unprepared?

It was confusing.

Love- a confusing emotion you shouldn't get involved with.

I thought about that.

Love- something that you have no choice but to fall into.

So, either way, I was doomed.

Which led me to no other choice but to just go and talk to Chad.

I had to go unprepared because there was no way I could practice; prepare. I had to be confused so that in the end things would clear up one way or another. I had to fall into that four letter word so that I could be taught a life lesson.

To become an adult.

At seventeen.

Sweet.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the world of sadness and drama. I sighed, picturing the clouds hovering carelessly over my head as I turned toward the door. Wait, I thought. I just want to change into some sweats.

And when I turned around. I saw that the vent had been unscrewed and dropped onto my bed. Guess what else was on my bed?

_C-H-A-D D-Y-L-A-N C-O-O-P-E-R._

And if you can't sound that out, it was Chad Dylan Cooper.

My L-O-V-E.

* * *

**Pretty much a lame filler chapter. How do you think the conversation should go?**

** PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	24. KISS ME

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! I was elated when I read them, they made my day much better! THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**xXx**

"Oh!" I exclaimed, staggering back into the wall.

"A hello would be nice, too, you know." He muttered.

I stared at him, bewildered. "Yeah. You see, I would have greeted you politely but I was so shocked because you just randomly showed up on my bed, I forgot my manners." I went over my words and muttered, "Haven't we all."

Something of a smile appeared on his lips. "Right."

I could not help but note the fact that this situation was beyond awkward. When I pictured the scene, it was after I'd built up the guts to go and talk to him, have everything planned out, know exactly what to say and how to reply to his words and or accusations. I'd also made up different reactions to the different endings; for there were only two endings: A good and a bad one. Or in my words: Channy, and Chad and Sonny. Combined, as I would always previously think, our names sounded better. Two is better than one, right?

But if you think about that, it leads you back to Selena's and my conversation, and then my bathroom episode: you just simply could not be prepared.

It seems so delusional, right? How can you not plan it all out? Because- I realize with a pang of notice- the future isn't set in stone. Things change.

It is almost like life is a circle. Whatever you do, you're going to be led back to where you were in the beginning. You say you love Chad, I think to myself, which makes all these other little problems come up, which leads you to the most simple solution.

The most simple solution: There is no solution.

So I had no other choice, as I'd already noted, than to wing it and converse with Chad Dylan Cooper.

...How long did that little thought process take?

"Listen," Chad's beautiful voice filled the room and I automatically took a step toward him, my head whipping around to catch every little thing he had to say. Whoa! My eyes widened. Sonny, come on! Keep even the slightest smidge of dignity you still have left!

As I stared helplessly at Chad's face I realized that all this time without him, all this time without seeing his face, all this time without laughing, all this time with _no contact_, it was making me weak. But now as I watched his every move, I could feel myself, especially my heart, becoming more pronounced. My whole being soared with elation as I beamed.

He was like a drug, Chad Dylan Cooper. Something that even the best and most responsible people can get addicted to. Can't help but search for it wherever you went. A drug that even _Allison Sonny Monroe_ could get addicted to or at the very least come in contact with. And now, people, I was completely ready- and psyched, no doubt- to relapse.

"Listening." I sighed. I couldn't make myself seem to desperate. The last thing I need is another conflict involving Chad.

Wait a minute- the conversation I had with Selena. Oh. My. Gosh! How long was he up there?!

"Hold up-" I said fiercely. His expression changed as he took in my tone and my hands- palms toward him as if I were stopping traffic. I took a hesitant step forward and his eyes flickered to it. "How long were you up there?"

He laughed; forced. "Long enough."

I was stunned to silence. I was sure my face exposed my horror, so I spun around and placed my hands on the dresser, my head bowed.

"Sonny," Chad whispered.

I grimaced. I hated the tremor of happiness that spilled through my spine when he said my name. My whole body shook with it and my lips formed an embarrassed yet excited smile on my face. The thrill of it all had me physically shaking.

He noticed.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed. I heard his footsteps quickly coming toward me.

There it was. Again. My name escaped his lips in the most beautiful manner. I couldn't stand it. Tremors overtook me and I pretty much collapsed. Well, I did collapse.

Into the most secure, warm embrace I'd ever enveloped in.

So I fell. Fell into a massive hole labeled: LOVE.

And it feels amazing, people.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He said.

I was losing it. Seriously. My hands gripped his black, loose tee shirt, and I leaned forward. I pressed my forehead against his and lifted my chin, completely psyched about what I was doing. But then, he pulled away slightly.

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

I burst into tears.

I felt him lead me over to the bed because my eyes were closed.

For some strange reason though, I shoved him away from me. He stared, shocked, but I just shook my head, sitting as far away from him on the bed as I could. Chad began to crawl toward me, his stomach soon in contact with the bed. He held himself up on his elbows, holding my hands. I searched for the strength to pull away again...to no avail.

"Chad," I whispered. "You can't do this to me."

"Me?" He exclaims incredulously. "I did this to _you_?"

My voice stays quiet. "No, not that. I-I...Don't play with me."

His expression went from exasperated to concerned. "I-"

"Tell me." I say fiercely.

"Tell you what?"

I swallowed. My chest heaved because of my deep, uneven, nervous breaths. Our proximity had me barely keeping my eyes open. Despite myself, I leaned forward.

"Please." I whispered.

"Sonny-"

"Tell me you love me."

My eyes scrunched shut, and my teeth went to my lip. I was absolutely desperate. My heart felt as if it were thumping so fast and hard that it would burst from my skin. Or at least- it would burst. It was so full with the love I feel for Chad Dylan Cooper that it would overflow in seconds if I didn't hear those words.

The words he'd told me only once before.

After a few seconds, I began to lose hope. I didn't dare open my eyes, for fear I would do something completely and utterly embarrassing. Even though I probably looked like an obsessive maniac.

"Just a month ago," Chad began. I growled silently. _This isn't what I want to hear_. "I was dreaming about you. Kissing you. Loving you." My breath caught in my throat. "And then it actually happened."

I opened my eyes and stared into his blue ones, getting lost immediately. His words were echoing in the back of my mind and I tried to register them clearly.

"You have no idea, Sonny." He said, and I moaned inwardly. _Sonny_. "How many times I've been alone with you inside my mind. In my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times. Sometimes I see you pass outside my door..."

I gripped his hands even tighter.

"And the one that confuses me...is the one when we're down at the piano downstairs, writing a song together..."

I smiled. "We could write a song together."

"I don't want to write a song with one of my friends."

I looked up into his eyes again, terrified as ever.

He sat up, moving closer to me. My breathing hitched as his forehead pressed against mine again. I felt like screaming giddily.

"Sonny Monroe," Chad smiled. "I never thought you were one for drama..."

I glared at him and he laughed.

"But...I don't love you."

I gasped.

And then I gasped again when he pushed me back onto the pillows, watching his tongue push up against his teeth. He was literally on top of me.

And it felt amazing.

"_I'm in love with you_."

With those words, my feelings were indescribable- in a good way.

When he opened his eyes, I swear to you I could literally see love in his eyes.

"Do you know that Sonny?" He asked honestly.

"What do we do," I gasped, still shocked and elated from his words. "If something like that happens again?"

"I just freaked out." He shook his head. "I was so upset and angry to even think about you with someone else, but actually seeing it..."

"I'm sorry." I whispered more fully.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, too."

"Oh," I smiled. "And, Chad? I'm in love with you too."

"Just so you know," He interrupts with a smirk. "Whenever you say my name..." He trails off suggestively. I smile.

"What the heck Chad?" I say, suddenly exasperated.

"What?" He says, confused.

"Kiss me alreadys."

And he led me through the kiss of a lifetime.


	25. Trapped

"Alright, everyone!" Eivon's voice boomed despite her small body. "Places! Let's go, Grady, this isn't snack time!"

Grady let the donut fall out of his mouth and back onto the napkin on the table.

"Gross!" Penelope squealed.

I just smiled in an embarrassed manner and shook my head. I was already in my place- behind the curtains. For this scene the seven-minute song did not include me until the fourth minute. Our warm-ups were completed, and the voice ones too. We were all set and ready to rehearse every scene that included a song.

Ever since Chad and I had made amends over the stupid Skylar problem, I felt as though my world were perfect. I was doing- personally- fantastically on my lines and my moves since I had studied nonstop the week without Chad. I've been reciting certain scenes in my head, ready for anything that might be thrown at me.

In the hotel, everything ran smoothly. I sometimes did some karaoke with people, we went swimming, played games, but we mostly ran over our lines together. That's why I was mostly with Chad, Portlyn and Tawni. Also, we've had letters arrived from Marshall and the director of Mackenzie Falls- I thought it was crazy how neither of them had wanted to text or call, but Marshall always has his own way of doing things. Don't I know that, huh?

Over the past two days with rehearsing with them, I realized how much I have missed my original cast back at the studios. We had all planned to go out one time on our days off so we could catch up and all that good stuff. I can't deny the fact I'm really excited!

And the best part about this week- we got noticed! There were literally hundreds of people lined up against the windows at the hotel just dying to get a glimpse of us. We got a police escort and some of us went out and signed autographs and said hello to our fans. The media even got it in the magazines.

Eivon clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"People! C'mon!" Did I mention how much more stressed she's been since the show has neared? "This isn't Play Time with Eivon! Now, Chad, you're going to start singing when I cue you in. I've got the recording right here and it's going to play through the whole theater. Watch me so you don't come in too late or too early."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded. Then he looked back at me and rolled his eyes which got a giggle out of me. He winked and turned back to Eivon.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba…

"Dancing Through Life, everyone. Ready?"

We all chorused, "Yes!"

"Get on with it," I mumbled.

"Sonny, you do realize you have a mike on, right?" I heard her say accusingly.

I blushed a deep red and peeked out from behind the curtain. "Sorry!"

She just rolled her eyes. "And…"

The music started, and everyone began the choreography.

Chad began to sing about how school teaches the wrong lesson. Everyone twirled around, Chad began to make Portlyn "swoon", and everything was going well. Portlyn and Skylar did a little scene, and Portlyn pointed toward Tawni in her little wheelchair, singing about her hero. I began to bob my head impatiently. Then Chad and Portlyn got a date together, and it was my cue.

Everyone had left the stage in a dancing manner and I scurried onto the stage in my socks.

"Oh, Elphaba," sighed "Nessarose". "Isn't it wonderful? Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night."

I began to help her with her hair, which meant I just fluffed it out a little and brushed it over her shoulders.

"…Galinda found for me. And I only wish there were something I could do for her…"

I sighed, looking behind me as though Galinda were watching me.

"Please, Elphaba, try to understand."

"I do…" I sang.

Then Tawni left the stage and Galinda entered. I walked up to Galinda and sighed. "Listen, Galinda, Nessa and I were talking about you just now"-

"And I was just talking about you!" she squealed. "I thought you might want to wear this hat for the party tonight!"

I (Elphaba) was shocked. A hat? I giggled inside my head as I tried to keep my own thoughts separated from Elphaba's.

"It's pretty, uh, _sharp, _don't you think?" Galinda serenaded me. "You know black is this year's pink!"

I just made an uncomfortable and shocked expression until she finished and placed it on my head. Then I smiled at her and Eivon called, "Cut!"

I smiled a Sonny smile at Port and took off the hat, smoothing my hair. "Nice vocals." I nodded.

She smiled wide. "Thanks!"

"Good job everyone," Eivon praised us. "That was good. And, Sonny, I'm sorry about how boring your part is in the song."

"I think I'll survive." I laughed.

We ran every scene with a song until Eivon insisted we all just focus on the vocals.

"Grady and Sonny, I want you to start _Something Bad_."

I nodded and Grady and I made our way to the stage. A spotlight focused unnecessarily on the two of us and I blinked a few times.

"Can't wait for tonight, Grady." I whispered to him, throwing in a thumbs-up.

He nodded and smiled. "Me either. It going to be so great to get together with the cast again. I feel like it's been forever since you guys got to see me put cheese down my pants!"

I smiled a painful smile and looked away thinking, What does Chasity see in him again?

After that was done Grady and I left the stage and Tawni and Skylar went on stage. I could tell she didn't want to be up there with him alone, but I couldn't go up and hold her hand while she performed. I just kept an eye on Skylar to make sure he wasn't doing anything funny.

"Chad and Sonny, you're up." Eivon said absently.

I pursed my lips and got onstage. Chad was right behind me.

"What are you doing with Grady tonight?" He asked, troubled.

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what he may be thinking. The possibility of jealousy in my boyfriend made me smile. As I opened my mouth to respond, saying that it was just a cast get together, I was stopped by my director.

"No time for chit-chat. Let's get on with As long As You're Mine."

I kept my squeal in my mouth. This is my favorite song- wonder why? I giggled quietly.

The track began to play and I was cued in.

When I looked up at Chad, I felt my eyes soften. He looked at me with an intense gaze that made me melt inside. Maybe not inside- my knees were shaking. I closed my eyes to keep me upright, and began to sing.

When I came to the chorus, Chad put his hand on my arm. It tingled like crazy.

It came to his part, and he sang to me.

I think what I felt for Chad was a little more than love. When he touched me, even looked at me, I began my journey to insanity. I was going crazy for him. It was like an obsession; I needed him. His love was like a drug- whatever the heck he was doing, I was horribly addicted.

After the song was over I felt a strong tug in my insides, pulling me toward him. More specifically: His lips. But he turned away toward Eivon. A wave of rejection flooded over me and I literally felt my face fall. I looked at Eivon too so I wouldn't look so desperate and hurt.

"Perfect, guys." She smiled. "That song is going to be a hit."

I smiled and jumped off stage after giving Chad a quick good job. Something was troubling him.

**xXx**

The elevator doors opened to reveal the arcade, two So Random cast members, and the doors out of here.

"This is going to be soooo much fun!" Tawni squealed, clapping her hands together as she jumped up and down.

I looked down at my phone to see once again no text back from Chad. I pursed my lips and my brow crinkled, but erased the distraught expression with an exciting one as I approached my friends.

"Hey, guys," I murmured.

Was Chad upset about something I'd done?

"Hey, girl." Tawni said. "This is great. I missed you guys! It seems as though we've never even spoken to each other since Hollywood."

Since Hollywood. It sounded so foreign to me, as if I'd forgotten my home. I took a deep breath to untangle the knot growing in my stomach.

Chad having so much effect over me was always a good thing- or so I had thought until now. He was once again disturbed about something that involved me or our relationship and this time I had no clue what it was. Skylar hadn't kissed him, right?

I smiled at the insane thought. Gross. Then I laughed aloud at the jealousy growing in my stomach.

"What's so funny, Sonny?" Grady asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

We awaited Nico impatiently.

Eventually the doors of the elevator opened and revealed an exasperated looking Nico.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" He exclaimed. "I couldn't find my shirt."

Tawni blushed- it confused me.

"So," I said with a smile. "Where should we go?"

"Hello?" Tawni said, looking ashamed of me. "We're going to the best restaurant in New York City!"

"What is that?" I asked.

"Twenty-one Club!"

We ended up in midtown Manhatten as 21 Club. There were two parts to the place: a bar and grill area and fancy restaurant. Tawni led us to the Bar and grill.

"Tawni," Nico said looking troubled. "Are we allowed in here?"

"Chill, Nico," She scolded. We're not going to the bar. We can sit in a booth- but no alcoholic drinks, mister."

I giggled and we sat down in a fancy red booth with a lamp shining on that brown table, sending a glare onto the wall. It was big enough to fit all of us. As I was about to scoot into one of the shiny booths, I noticed something.

Tawni was unsure of which side to sit on. She began to come toward the other seat, but then she quickly changed her direction and sat by me. She scooted in first and I sat on the end after her protesting and rejecting the "poor light". Nico's face drooped a bit- scratch that, a lot- and he sat on the other side. Grady looked as confused as I felt.

Nico and Tawni?

A huge smile grew on my lips, but I ignored my cast so I could let the awkward moment drone out ahead of me. I snickered at Tawni's fidgeting and Nico's shuffling. Grady began to start a conversation.

I noticed that three bodyguards had noticed our leaving the hotel and had followed us to the restaurant and now stood outside of the doors, watching through the corners of their eyes. I didn't acknowledge them in any way.

A waitress came to us and absentmindedly pulled out four menus without really looking at us. She had medium length blond hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were a light green and she looked about nineteen. She is cute, I guess. I tried to find something else to look at as I thought about Tawni's love life.

"Welcome to 21 Club," Abbey- that's what her nametag said- mumbled, bored. "Our specials today our"-

I looked back up at her when she suddenly stopped talking. She was looking straight at Tawni, Nico, Grady then me. Her eyes never moved from mine then. I could _hear_ realization hit her as she stared at us.

"Oh. My. God." Her notepad dropped from her hands and so did the pen. "I-I…Oh, I love you guys!" She screamed. I cringed. "I watch So Randon ever week! Oh em gee, I heard you're doing a remake of Wicked! That's my two favorite things- So Random and Wicked! Sonny, you are my idol! Oh gosh Nico I think you're the cutest guy to walk this earth since Leonardo Di Caprio!"

Our bodyguards began to come in at that moment.

"I-I…" Abbey stuttered, shocked. Then, she passed out onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, moving down to help her.

"Miss Monroe, get up and get out of here." One of the bodyguards demanded. I pursed my lips in thought, Should I deny him and help or do what I was told? I decided on the second one.

"Guys, let's get out of here." I said sternly, and ran for the exit. Everyone began to look at us, and surprise filled their features as they too came to acknowledge us. I burst through the doors with my cast at my heels. Yes, my heels- thank goodness I didn't wear super high ones tonight.

As I turned around to study the area around me and see if my cast was still in a good distance I noticed a mob forming outside of the restaurant. Screaming fans began to sprint towards us with their arms stretched as if they were about to strangle us. I turned my fear into adrenaline and then literally ran into Tawni's car.

I whipped my head toward her ready to ask for the keys when I saw she was already throwing them at me. Luckily I caught them and we lunged into the car, closing the doors immediately and locking them right after. We were all gasping for breath, scared yet relieved we were safer in the car.

It was seconds later that the mob crashed into the car. Soon we were surrounded by dozens of fans, which turned into more and more and eventually about a hundred crying, screaming, smiling people were looking through the car windows, taking pictures, waving at us.

Tawni car was absolutely soundproof, so I watched a silent movie of a hundred active people. I hoped our security was on the case. I thanked god they had followed us out here tonight.

After a minute I turned around and checked on my cast. We had run to the car from the front doors, therefore not having enough time to run around the car and get to the passenger side. Because of that all three of the teens were in the backseat. Tawni sat in the middle, her arms around Nico's waist for dear life. He ran his fingers through her hair, slowly calming the blond in his arms. Grady was so caught up in anxiety he didn't have a chance to feel uncomfortable where he was.

"Everyone still alive?" I breathed. I got a few nods. "Okay," I continued slowly. "Our security followed us here tonight, so luckily they are- hopefully- on the case. But right now we're pretty much trapped. We'll be here a while before a police escort can disperse of the mob and get us out of here. Until then, just hold tight." I put the keys in the car and turned it a little ways to the right, turning on the controls but not the gas. I flipped through all Tawni's CDs and surprisingly found a relaxation CD. I slid it into the player and pressed play, and a relaxing orchestra began to hum throughtout the car.

Tawni shook uncontrollably in Nico's arms. He, too, looked a bit shaken. Grady had his head in his hands. I had experienced this in New York only once already, but that doesn't mean I'm used to it. My body shook, too, but I was stuck in the front seat by myself. I bent my seat back as far as I could without hitting Grady and closed my eyes, letting a state of ease fill me. I blindly reached for Grady's hand and held it in my own so that we would feel somewhat comforted until we got help.

**xXx**

After an hour the police had escorted back to the hotel safely and soundly. I ran to my room with Tawni next to me and we both collapsed on our beds, shaking necessarily. Chad came into the room after Tawni and I were both in our pajamas and in bed and lie down next to me.

"I thought you were just going out with Grady and got extremely jealous." He chuckled in a whisper as to not wake Tawni. "But now I see that's not the case. Are you alright?"

We must have been all over the news.

I nodded tiredly, wrapping my arms around him and cuddling closer to him.

"Now that you're here," I whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Never, Sonshine." He breathed, and his breath brushed my face. My breathing evened out and I relaxed instantly.

"I love you," I told him.

"As I love you."

And I slipped into the darkness of slumber.


	26. Deals Meant to Be Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC

Don't hate me. I 'm so sorry for the long wait! I love you guys so much and thanks for hte reviews, I can't believe I Waited a month to post this! I'm horible.

"Zora!" I yelled, surprised.

The girl jumped from the vents and onto the ground like a crazy monkey, and aimed a cold-cut catapult at every person in the room other than the So Random cast.

"Zora, no!" Everyone yelled.

Nico and I both lunged for the eleven-year-old girl and tackled her to the floor. Nico ripped the weapon from the girl's hands. I got atop her and held her flinging arms down and pinned them to the ground.

After a moment of her struggling she stopped.

"This isn't exactly how I think a 'hello' should be given, but..." I shrugged.

"Ha." Skylar said. "Chad's jealous of Zora."

I noted that I was straddling the little girl. Oh, my God.

"Zora," I said softly so no one would hear. Tawni, Nico, and Grady came down to sit next to her too.

"Hey, Zora!" They whispered with smiles on their faces.

"Hi." She blandly, not taking her eyes off mine. She was annoyed- a lot.

"Look." Tawni continued. "Mackenzie Falls-"

"How dare you say that to me!" Zora gasped.

"We've gotten along Zora. It's been two months," Grady said. "They are our friends now. You have to accept that. Like, right now."

Nico looked around, looking for something to say. Instead he just seconded us- "Yeah."

"Oooh!" Tawni's light bulb went off. "You can catapult Skylar if you want to. No one likes him."

Zora thought about it "I will- on one condition."

The sudden hope that had emerged in all of us got crushed as her words hung in the still air.

"What?" Nico said, scared. We all were.

"Sonny and Chad can never get together. Ever."

My eyes widened.

"And what happens if we don't follow up on that condition?" I smirked.

A plan was forming in my mind.

"I shoot all of you."

I was disturbed.

"Easy enough," I shrugged, and put my hand out for Zora's to confirm the deal.

"_What_?" Tawni hissed, and smacked my hand down. She looked at me like I was insane. She knew how much I loved Chad, but it's time to put my acting skills to the test.

And my restraint skills.

"What, Tawni? No one here likes Chad. He's still the egotistical jerk-face he was in Hollywood. Unless you've got a little something for him..." I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

I put a look in my eyes so she would understand.

"Oh," She nodded. "Of course not. Chad's stupid."

"How can you say his name so easily? He Who Must Not Be Named! That is what we call him!"

"Zora." Grady said. "That's Harry Potter."

"My favorite was the fourth book." I nodded.

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

I sighed. "It's a deal. It's pretty much a win-win situation."

My heart ached a little as I shook hands with who was now my secret enemy. Who knew that someone so small could create such big problems?

"Alright, guys, let's go."  
I flipped my hair at Mackenzie Falls and we all walked out of the room.

When the door clicked closed behind us, I heard Skylar say: "What the hell?"

"Language!" Portlyn said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys at the pool."

They didn't even look back. "Kay."

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

Grrrrrrr.

I stepped back into the room.

"Hey, Chad?" I called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Pretend like you hate me."

"Wha-" I shut the door and ran up to my room.

How come whenever me and Chad are having a good time in our relationship that something comes along and destroys all of it? I was so annoyed at Zora right now. I shook my head, frustration forming within me. This sucks.

**xXx**

I was currently in my dark red bathing suit, sitting at the edge of the pool with my feet floating in the water. It was warm, no doubt, and I really wanted to dive in now, but I told Tawni I would wait for her.

Unlike both the casts, I keep some of the bathing suits I have in the locker room so it wouldn't take so long to get ready. That's probably why I've been waiting fifteen minutes for someone to get here.

I heard the door to the pool open but I was too lost in thought to care enough

"You know what I think?" I heard Chad behind me. I sighed, putting my chin in my palm. "I think you should tell her the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.

"Gosh, Sonny! I'm so sick of this!"

"Of what?" My voice still sounded bored and tired as I tried to put no emotion in it.

"What do you think?" He said snootily. "I want to be with you. How come every time we're going strong something stupid comes along and just ruins it?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Sonny," He groaned.

"Chad."

He was silent for a moment before coming to sit next to me. I tensed, knowing fully well that Zora could be wherever she wanted to be in this hotel and not be noticed. She could be watching right now.

"Will you relax?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Sonny." His tone was softer now, but I didn't look at him. "Sonny, look at me."

His hand touched my arm. Then I realized I was practically half-naked in front of him. Oh, my gosh. I sighed again, not really caring. I couldn't really hug him or anything. Zora. Was. Everywhere.

"Sonny." He said sternly.

I turned my head to the side, and my body followed suit. I sat directly across from him, staring at him straight on. HE did the same.

"I love you." I melted, forgetting about Zora. "You know that, right?"

I nodded, my lips pouting. His eyes flickered to them, and then back to my eyes.

"I don't want to pretend not to because an eleven-year-old girl told me to."

I nodded. "You're right. I love you, too."

"So..." He smiled.

I smiled, embarrassed and looked down. When I looked back up, he was staring at me. I sighed. I did love him, and Zora isn't taking that away from me.

I put my hand up on his warm cheek and leaned in, pressing my lips against his.

Then a shrill scream ripped through the pool room, echoing throughout the walls.


	27. Traitor Love

I pulled away from Chad, letting a frightened squeal escape my lips. We both turned toward the sound of the ear-shattering scream.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Portlyn cracked up.

Oh, my gosh!

"Port!" Chad and I said simultaneously. I shook my head. "That wasn't funny."

She fell to the ground in her brown bikini, clutching at her sides as she laughed. I grimaced, putting my hand in the water and bringing up to splash Portlyn. She stopped for just a second, her mind registering the action, before she continued laughing hysterically while slapping her knee repeatedly.

"Okay, okay!" She wheezed. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be!" Chad sighed.

"Port, you could have been Zora!"

"Yes," She wagged a finger at me, crawling towards us. " but I'm not."

She sat down next to me, creating a triangle. I pursed my lips. "Not cool."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how paranoid you were about the small freak."

"She's not a freak."

"Well, that's what Chad told Mack Falls to call her."

I turned to glare at him.

"Hey," He defended. "That was even before you showed up at the studios."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we love each other now." I whispered, touching their arms lightly for a second before pulling them back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Another scream ripped through the room.

"Aaaaah!" I was startled.

"Sonny!" Zora yelled.

"Zora!"

"Sonny!"

I turned to Port. "Portlyn!"

"Sonny!" She yelled.

"CHAD!"

We all stared at him. "I felt left out."

The cast of So Random then entered the pool room. Registering the scene at hand, they scrambled forward. I stood, getting physically ready for my announcement. Chad stood too but kept a few feet away from me as to not set off any commotion.

"You _love _them now?" She whispered with a disgusted face.

"Zora," I shook my head, exasperated. "Will you wake up? They're just people!"

"They are our enemies! You need to see a professional immediately!"

"Zora," Grady sighed along with Tawni and Nico. "We all need to see someone immediately."

She gaped at them, her homemade sling-shot dropping to the ground. "No. Not you too! I mean, I expected Sonny-"

"I'm sorry?" I interrupted.

"But you guys?" She continued. "What are you thinking? These arte the snooty people who shove their steaks under our nose every day! These are the ones who tried to steal our cast mate! And He Who Must Not Be Named was never allowed in the same room with one person- we had to have backup in case something happened!"

By now Zora was panting heavily with her hands on her knees.

"Zora," Tawni stepped up. "We are _friends_."

"You told me that earlier," Zora seethed. "And I accepted it on one condition."

"I don't agree with that condition!" Chad butted in.

I took a deep breath as Zora glared daggers at him. I stepped in front if him territorially. "I don't agree with it either," I whispered, scared.

The girl staggered backward, but then fixed her footing. My friends reached out to help but she slapped their hands away.

Taking a step forward, she gave me the harshest look I'd ever seen in my lifetime. My mind flashed to my father's face the last I'd seen it- utterly furious and ashamed. Then I realized Zora's wasn't too bad.

"Zora, how can you not see this? Oh, who am I kidding- why can't you accept it? I'm in love with-"

"Don't say it!"

"Chad!"

Zora's breathing became even more ragged. "I. Cannot. Believe this!"

"Well, believe it!" I yelled back. "Because it's true."

"Anything you do is going to change nothing or make it worse, Z." Tawni said with a flip of her hair.

"Maybe I want to make it worse!"

A hiss of some sort escape my lips. "Oh, I get it Zora. You just need to see it to believe."

I whipped around, and crushed my lips onto Chad's. His lips were frozen, shocked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his down to my level. Soon enough his lips began to move against mine and his arms snaked around my waist. Then I realized what I was doing. Zora is eleven! Pulling away and breathing heavily, I looked back at the devil.

With a look of absolute pure shock on her face, she was at a loss for words.

How could she not see it beforehand? Even at the studios I had a thing for Chad. That's why we kissed before we came to New York- because we both new it, felt it. Any deal I made, anything I agreed to by placing my hand in hers would be nothing. It would mean nothing. I loved Chad, and no handshake is going to take that away. Even if it's with the freakiest, scariest kid of all time. Portlyn was thinking exactly what I was, but she was the one who voiced it.

"They're in love. Take it or leave it. Or, wait. Take it- or just leave."

For a minute we all just stood there. Chad had his arms wrapped protectively around me, and my hand was on his shoulder. From my peripheral vision I saw Tawni

s shaking hand touch Nico's, and she pulled away before Nico snatched it into his. I was surprised at this, but didn't show it. Grady stared at Chastity who had entered the room a few minutes ago, and she stared at him. Skylar watched the scene as he leaned against the back wall having snuck into the place while we were arguing. Portlyn stood at an angle that put her at an in-charge stance.

And we just waited.

I think we were mostly waiting for some kind of response from Zora. She just stood frozen, her eye twitching occasionally. I thought about going to touch her arm, but then I realized she would probably wake up from her little daydream and smack me or something. That's why I stayed most comfortable in Chad's embrace. I let my body sink into his a little bit.

That's when there was a sign of movement. Glaring at me furiously, Zora walked toward us. Her finger came up and pointed at my chest accusingly.

"This." Her hushed tone made her that much scarier. "Is ultimate. _Betrayal_."

"Then call me a traitor!" Grady said with a huge smile, and it was like a slow motion scene when Chastity and Grady ran to each other, and the girl threw herself into his arms. He dipped Chastity and kissed her lips.

"No!" Zora yelled, distracted. "Grady! I lost you..."

"Hmm." Nico hummed to himself, but the whole group listened. "I'm not exactly a traitor, but Grady gave me inspiration."

And he wrapped his arms around Tawni's waist, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

"Oh, my God." I whispered to myself, smiling.

"Nico and Tawni? What!" Zora said to herself.

Skylar came into the scene. "Oh, Portlyn!" He squealed, running to her. She smiled, opening up her arms as I watched with pure horror. But when Skylar reached her she pulled him around her and then pushed him into the pool, causing a loud splash to sound. I giggled.

"Well," I said to Zora. "I think you need to...you know."

"Fine!" She yelled, and I was surprised. That was easier than I thought. "I knew Sonny couldn't keep her hands off him anyways. Ugh!" She shivered.

"Got that right." I smirked mischievously, and she made a grossed out face before jumping into the pool. Port jumped in, then Chastity and Grady while holding hands. I heard Tawni giggle, and Nico and her pulled apart and jumped into the huge pool again together. I watched as they all swam together in little groups except for Zora, who just waded through the small waves and soaked in all the new relationships.

"Well," I looked at Chad with a big smile. "Looks like we're an inspiration."

I stared at him as he stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I touched his cheek.

He just shook his head, smiling now. "I just really liked the way you kissed me."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't deny the fact I felt the same.

"And I love you." He concluded, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Sonny! Chad!" Port interrupted our moment. "Come in!"  
I smiled huge. "Race you to the fountain."

"Not until you tell me you love me!"

But I was already under the chlorinated water, splashing up for air and swimming as fast as I could toward the falling water.

"Sonny!" He whined, and he jumped in after me. I wasn't even half way there before I knew that he was letting me win. I got under the fountain, and as I surpassed the splashing water his arms were around me. I didn't fight him- in fact I wrapped my arms around his muscled stomach and buried my head in his neck.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

Chad shivered, and we kissed passionately behind the protection of the falling water within all of the surrounding love.


	28. Green Girl in a Gown

**Hello readers! Whaz up?**

**So, I got several reviews, and I thank you all for those! I love those wonderful little reviews.**

**And someone asked if it was the end? No way! They haven't even done Wicked yet!**

**Hahaha. So! I have nothing else to say. I guess we should get to the story then, huh?**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

We waited in the theater for Eivon. I sat by Tawni and Nico, chatting with them as Zora and Grady did a thumb war on the floor. I watched Grady frown as Zora beat him once again. I leaned forward and away from the stage- we were sitting on the floor too.

"How many people do you think will come?" Tawni worried.

"Tawni." Nico rolled his eyes. "We're worldwide television stars!"

She blushed. "Well, yeah, but…what if they don't like Wicked?"

"They'll come anyway." I shrugged. "Just think. Worldwide TV stars and one of the most famous productions in the world. So Random viewers, Mackenzie Falls viewers, and Wicked fans will be ecstatic!"

"I guess you're right." She nodded, but her eyes gave away the fact she wasn't totally convinced.

"I wish I could sing more songs with you, Tawni. The only one we really have is that small part in Dancing Through Life."

"I know!" She said, forgetting about viewers for a minute. "Sometimes I wish I would have gotten Galinda, but then I remember why I didn't really want her."

"Why not?"

Nico listened silently.

"Well, I don't know. I just don't really like her character. Besides, it will be cool to see how you and Portlyn do. Since you're from two completely different acting areas and all."

I nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying.

"Zora! You're cheating!" Grady practically cried out. The two casts all stopped talking and looked at him.

"Grady!" I sighed, shaking my head. The casts went back to chatting when they realized I had it under control. I crawled over to the two. "You've gotta look into her eyes. Predict her move at the last minute and switch it up."

"I can't read minds, Sonny." Grady spoke as if he were talking to a three-year-old.

I rolled my eyes. "If only…" I positioned myself in front of Zora. "This is how you do it." I nodded at Zora and we began, "Rock, paper, scissors- shoot!"

Zora made a rock with her fingers and I had a gun out.

"What's that?" she was confused as she stared at the unfamiliar hand image.

"It's a gun! I shot your rock and it exploded!" I laughed loudly as she rolled her eyes.

I caught Chad's eye and he snorted, chuckling slightly as he shook his head at me.

"No?" I asked them. "Oh. Okay. Well, Nico thought it was funny."

I glanced at the boy on the floor, clutching at his sides in uncontrollable laughter. Tawni slapped his shoulder in embarrassment, and after a minute Nico began to breathe deeply.

"I guess none of us got enough sleep last night." I said seriously.

"How did you know?" Grady looked at strangely, before smiling brightly and pointing at me. "You really can read minds!"

"No, Grady."

"Oh."

I stood up and looked down at my cast nervously. "I was just so worried at what Eivon will think about our last rehearsals."

"Sonny," Tawni sighed, standing up too. I walked next to her and put my elbows on the stage, leaning back. "You shouldn't be worried at all. Your lines might as well be written on the back of your hand. But it's natural for _us_ to be nervous."

"Oh, my gosh! Wait. If this show is, like, four hours long or something, how much gum should I chew before we go on?"

"No gum!" Tawni objected, looking scared.

"Fine." I rubbed my neck. "I'm kind of over the habit anyways…"

"You're going to do fine, guys." Zora shrugged. "Just think of it as a So Random show…but- thousands of more people watching, three and a half hours longer, and a billion times more difficult."

"Oh, thanks, Zora." Nico said sarcastically. "That makes them feel so much better."

"You're not nervous?" I asked him incredulously.

He shrugged. "Nope. You guys shouldn't be either."

"You're right." Grady looked away before shrugging and continuing a fair game of rock paper scissors now.

The doors to the theater opened. I looked at my cell phone as Eivon walked down the aisle quickly. She was ten minutes late for our first dress rehearsal.

"Way to set an example," Tawni murmured to me. I nodded at her in agreement of the sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, dearies!" Eivon rushed to her table and put her purse down and taking her jacket off. "There was an accident in the lane I was in- I was planning to be early to help you warm up but I ended up late!"

Us "dearies" just waited silently, not sure how to respond to that.

"Okay! Let's get ready. I brought my friends with me today. Yesterday they put all of your finished costumes in your dressing rooms- they are divine, might I tell you. They'll be in any minute."

Just then the door opened to see about six fashion-sensed people. Three male, three female.

"Alright then. There should a label near the outfits- I would like you to dress in outfits: C."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I guess we'll find out. I walked with Tawni up on stage, behind the curtains, through the door, the green room, and finally down the hallway to the dressing rooms. Chad winked at me as he walked by to the guy's dressing room. All the girls had to share one. Same with the guys. I smiled at him before walking into the room.

When the door closed, we- Portlyn, Chastity, Tawni and I- were greeted with four different racks. Above them- taped to the wall- were pieces of paper that said our initials in alphabetical order. I began to walk over to my rack.

"Wait a minute," Chastity said, confused. "Where are the C outfits that-"

"Oh! Miss Monroe." Eivon looked breathless as if she had run all the way from the theater to the dressing rooms. "This is a dress rehearsal."

I stood silent, waiting for more. When nothing else came, I nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"You need to be painted!" She squealed.

…Oh!

"Oh!" I said, and- dare I say it- I was scared.

"Please, come with me." The words were rushed and she motioned with her hand for me to hurry. I scurried along behind her.

"I'm going to find Eivon so she can show us!" I heard Chad's voice. "Oh, Eivon."

"Not now, Chad." She shook her head without turning. I turned, though, and smiled at him hugely with a thumbs-up. "I'm turning Sonny green!"

Chad stared at me with wide eyes at Eivon's words but then just laughed. "Good luck," I heard faintly. She brought me to the girl's showers zone.

I saw the three fashionable women that Eivon described as her "friends". They looked at me and only one smiled, while the rest stayed utterly serious.

"Okay, Sonny. We know it would be awkward for you if you were bare in front of us," I blushed like a maniac at the director's words. "So this is what you do. You must go into the "Elphaba" labeled shower. There is a special body wash that we've stained green. Now, you must have the body wash everywhere on your body. Everywhere. Understand?"

"Uh."

"Okay then! Here's a shower cap." I attempted to push my hair to the top of my head and she helped me, slipping the cap on easily. "We don't want your hair green. Now, don't worry, this is not permanent. We have something special for that, too. Now- we'll meet you back out here in two minutes! Oh, and you must wash off all the chemicals before you exit the shower-"

"Chemicals!"

"And there's a towel hanging behind the curtain. Buh-bye now!" She pushed me towards the first shower curtain.

I sighed, stripping off my clothes behind the cover. Two curtains surrounded me. I spotted the towel hanging on the hanger so I placed my clothes up there too. I felt strange, knowing that there were four women less then five feet away from where I stood, naked. I grimaced and stepped into the fancy looking shower, making sure my clothes wouldn't get wet.

"Now, the red bottle is it!" I heard Eivon's voice call to me.

"Got it!" I called back. It was weird showering with a cap over my head.

"Is there a rag in there?" She asked.

"Yep," I yelled in response, and grabbed the patterned bath rag and the wash. It didn't look green, for the actual liquid was a creamish color but had green dots in it that would spread over my body and stain my skin. I rubbed in on the rag.

"Keep it away from your eyes, okay?" I heard someone order.

"Okay!"

I began with my toes and worked all the way up to my face, getting every inch of my back that I could. I stayed clear of the falling water, making sure that the soapy looking chemicals (EEP!) were all over. Once I was sure I got everything. I just wiped the rag all over my face and scrunched my eyes closed as hard as I could. Then I blindly stepped into the water, and cleared my face of the stuff. I brought my hand up to wipe the rest off, and I screamed.

"What is it!" I heard them all scream back, terrified.

"_I'm all green_!"

"Yay!" I heard Eivon squeal with her French accent. Then I turned off the water when I was positive all of it was off, and stepped away from the first curtain. Grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me, I tucked it into the sides and peeked out. All of them gasped, but then they smiled huge.

"The ground is wet. Can I get dressed somewhere else?" I asked, probably blushing under my greenness.

"Yes, yes, of course. It will take about another ten minutes for the chemical to really sink in. But you did good on your face and shoulders!"

It reminded me I was only in a towel. "Can we go now?"

"Oh, yes."

They circled around me and we all wobbled over to my dressing room. What if Chad comes out and sees me in a towel!

"Hurry!" I whispered, the thought scaring me.

"Relax, they still have ten more minutes to put on their costumes." The girl who smiled at me said.

"Oh."

They opened the door and I shuffled in, and the door closed behind them.

"Put some clothes on!" Tawni said sarcastically. "Oh. My. God! You're all green!"

"It's a dress rehearsal." I smiled. Finding my costume, Portlyn came in.

She looked around. "What's the- WHOA!"

I laughed. "I'll be right back."

My costume C was a spaghetti strap dress that was black and hung down until my knees. There was a sparkly gold belt hanging next to it and I grabbed it too. I put it on in the dressing cubby and looked in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was the fact that my face- my face- was GREEN. My breath hitched in fright for a moment before I realized that the dress went well with the dark green I was turning. It was very pretty, something to wear for a school dance. Which is what outfits C are for! The Dancing Through Life scene at the ball. I smirked. I like this dress. A lot.

I came out of the dressing room to be greeted to Chastity's body.

"Oops, sorry, Chas." I said truthfully.

"It's okay." She looked at my dress. "You're looking rockin'!"

I giggled. "Thanks!"

Chastity was playing a student, so she was wearing what a normal, fashionable student would wear to the Oz Dust Ballroom: a dark blue, strapless gown that went down to her ankles and five-inch high heels that I almost cried imagining walking in.

"You look great!" I said, never before seeing her so dressed up.

"Aaw, shucks. Thanks." She waved a hand in dismissal with her cheeks flaming. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. Portlyn exited her dressing room next.

Portlyn was wearing a sparkly pink dress that stopped two inches below her knees. With a shock, I realized mine was shortest. Port wore white, strappy heels and only showed off a bit of her skin.

"Wow!" I said, nodding.

"Thanks." She took it as a compliment. "You look amazing! Well…"

"What?" I was worried. What was wrong with my outfit? "What's wrong with it? Oh, it's horrible. I probably look like a-"

"Sonny!" Chas rolled her eyes.

Portlyn chuckled. "I meant that you look so strange all green, but your dress is spectacular and, Sonny, you wear it perfectly!"

I laughed, "Thanks."

Tawni came out in a white dress that had sequins covering her chest, and they stopped abruptly so the dress could flow out at the bottom.

I was about to comment on it when Tawni's eyes bulged. "You look incredible, Sonny! You were born to wear that dress. And you look really strange all green…but you look awesome!"

I laughed, snorting as I did so. Blushing I said, "Thanks. Tawni, you look great in that." I nodded so she would take me seriously despite my snort.

"Eh," she looked in the mirror. "White is so not my color but…thanks." She smiled.

"Aaw," I cooed. "Look at us! Three girls off to the ball."

"And one of them is green." Portlyn said, giggling.

"Stop it."

"Well…" Chas shrugged. "I wonder if we get to keep these."

"It doesn't matter. I forgot my first line!" Tawni squealed, suddenly terrified.

"Tawni, we don't even know where we're starting the scene."

"Oh!" She looked incredibly relieved. "Good. For a second there, I…"

Chas shook her head. "We know." With a smile, she looked at all of us. "Shall we ladies?"

I smirked as we all lined up, linked arms and walked off, saying in unison:

"We shall."


	29. Dress Rehearse Our Love

**I'm not going to even try and justify this long hiatus. I just want to say that I'm actually really excited that I sat down and now I'm writing again! **

**Thank you for reviews, too!**

**xXx**

I felt weird being the only green one, but hey. I stand out. I couldn't help the nervous tingles that swam in my stomach at the thought of Chad seeing me green. Realizing after a minute that I really didn't care about what he thought, I smiled at my arms linked with Tawni, Portlyn and Chastity's. The thought that our love for acting had brought us together made me shake my head in disbelief. How we all came this far…it was really incredible. We would have considered it a miracle three and a half months ago, yet here we are. Smiling with confidence and happiness and the fact that my life right now was perfect, I walked onto stage with the rest of the girls.

There was silence, but then we got a couple of wolf whistles.

"Sonny- you're green!" Chad randomly yelled.

I laughed, walking over to him. "Yep. I'm sure it looks fantastic on me though." I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm. Nodding at him I said, "Nice look."

That was serious, though- that last part. He did look…_whoa_. The outfit was simple, yet classy and fashionable- but not too fashionable that he looked gay. He looked completely straight and my boyfriend and HOT in just a pair of black dress pants and a loose white button-down that really made his eyes pop…wow. A black jacket was slung over his shoulder carelessly that added to the Carefree Cooper Charade.

"Thanks," He barely murmured, and I swear a hint of a blush blessed his cheeks. I made him blush! Giggling, I looked down, blushing too as he stared at me. "I'm going to get Eivon to let you keep that dress."

"Why?'

"No reason," He shook his head, his blush more pronounced. "But- um…what scene are we doing?"

"I think the ballroom scene."

He nodded. "Smart prediction."

I nodded, smirking. "All things considered." I motioned to our attire.

He burst out laughing. "I can't get over the fact that you're green!"

I just rolled my eyes as Eivon came onto stage.

"Oh, Sonny, you look great. I knew this green and the dress would make your hair look darker." She smiled like she was admiring her own creation and she clasped her hands together.

I smiled weirdly and took a hesitant step away from her expression that was a little too excited for me. "Thanks…?" I squeaked. Chad chuckled and held onto my arm.

"Oh! I'm just SO excited!" She squealed, and moved on to the others, complimenting and critiquing her other "creations".

"Tell me she didn't just look seriously freaky." I demanded.

"She didn't just look seriously freaky."

I turned back around to face him and caught Skylar looking at me. He blushed and looked away, and I saw he was chatting with Portlyn. She didn't look extremely pleased to be speaking with him, but her expression was serious. As she looked at me to see what Skylar was watching, I nodded at her and she acknowledged me with a half-wave. Giving Skylar a glare and walking away from him, she began to climb the stairs at front-left stage and make her way to Chad and I.

"What does she want?" Chad asked.

"I don't know- be nice." I raised my eyebrows, confused that he was upset with Portlyn or whatever.

"No, I wasn't being mean- I just…we never get to spend any time…_alone _with each other ever since our consistent rehearsals started."

I sighed, realizing what he said was true. "Don't worry. We'll…" I bit my lip. "Find time."

"You mean: We'll have all the time in the world _after _we do this."

"Hey," I said empathetically. "At least were only performing Wicked here in New York. It's not like we're traveling for months."

"You want to travel? Huh?" Portlyn came up and casually slung an arm around me. Not looking for an answer, she continued, "So. Whattup with Channy?"

"Not much." Chad said with a double-meaning in the words.

"Portlyn," I sighed. "What's up with you and Skylar?"

"Nothing."

"You looked kind of angry." I prodded.

"Nah," She shook her head. "Doesn't Sky make everyone angry?"

Chad growled, "Yes."

I ignored him. "Ooh," I smirked. "Sky. Cute little nickname for him, too, huh?"

She rolled her eyes too theatrically. "You look way too far into things."

"And _no,_" Chad butted in. "It is not a cute little nickname, either."

I smirked. The thought of Chad jealous made me feel powerful, and when it comes to Chad Dylan Cooper you can't help but feel a bit flattered.

"Oh, Chaddy," I sighed, shaking my head. Shrugging out of Portlyn's embrace I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't worry. He's no cuter then you." I tapped his nose with my finger and giggled as I brushed my nose against his in a bear kiss. Leaning away, I smiled.

Portlyn rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same and walked away from us as Eivon whisked her away to critique her outfit.

"You're lucky that was cute." He grumbled, his features going soft.

I was confident. "We'll have all the time in the world after this is over. After Wicked is done." I looked straight into his eyes so he would believe me. "And when that time comes around, I'm all yours."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think we should complete the moment with this…" He leaned in.

"Hmm. PDA." I patted his cheek twice and laughed at his frown.

"Alright, actors and actresses, welcome to the first Wicked dress rehearsal! For you guys, anyways," Eivon clapped enthusiastically as the rest of us clapped and woohoo-ed. "So! We're going to cover all of the dancing and things first to make sure none of the outfits and dance moves mess each other up. So! Let's start with Dancing Through Life, number four dancing scene," She wrote something down on a clipboard she picked up from in between her legs. "Okay, Chad! Center Stage…"

"As always." He smirked at me before walking to where he needed to be. He slyly let his hand brush my thigh as he walked away, turning only to wink at me. Grr.

**xXx**

Having already changed into our regular clothes, I stood- back aching, throat tiring. Dress was done and now we were trying- TRYING being the keyword- to finish voice. It was the seventh time I'd sang As Long As You're mine with Chad. SEVENTH. TIME. It was almost six-thirty and we'd been here since noon. I. Was. Tired. And that made me even more grumpy.

"Chad Dylan, I can't do this again!" I whined.

"I don't think she's doing it right." He told Eivon, defending himself.

Eivon was confused at Chad's prodding. "What seems to be the problem? I thought you two together in that scene just now was magic."

I crossed my arms victoriously and smirked. "See? I create magic."

"Fifty percent of it." He looked toward Eivon once more. "Let's just do it again."

"How many times are we going to _do it again_?" I said through gritted teeth. Getting even more uncomfortable I shifted off my knees and stood next to Chad.

"Wait here, Chad, Sonny." Eivon turned toward the rest of the exhausted actors. "I will escort you to the limo that is awaiting outside. Chad Dylan Cooper needs perfection before he leaves."

Chad nodded and I groaned as I wished I were walking out with the rest of my cast mates. They all left and I turned to Chad.

"What is the point of this? You have about ten minutes to explain yourself before they get back."

"You weren't doing it right." He shrugged.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

"Okay, okay. We were perfect and created magic with our amazing chemistry."

Rolling my eyes as he grabbed my hand, I tried not to blush. I hated how he did this to me- so easily, too. Sometimes I wish- well, all the time- I could make him feel just as excited as he makes me feel. How lightheaded he makes me feel when he kisses me. How content he makes me feel when I lay in his embrace.

"Do you deny it?" He raised his eyebrows.

I pouted and mumbled, "No."

"I just wanted to be alone with you for ten minutes." He said, moving closer to me as his arm slyly began to wrap around me.

"Chad," I began to protest. "We really need to rehearse."

"We've been rehearsing for six hours straight now." He murmured, his face inching toward mine.

"Yeah," I tried to keep my breathing straight. "That's why I took a shower to get all that paint stuff off me. It kind of got me itchy." I tried to make him laugh so the tension within me would release, but he merely smiled in amusement which only caused me to become more squeamish as he pulled me in.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" He began to bend his head down to lean his forehead against mine. "That's when I realized how much more attractive you are _not _green."

"Gee, I'll take that as a compliment." My attempt for sarcasm failed as my voice came out in a shaky whisper. "I can't believe you're going to make us stay longer just because you wanted ten minutes of alone time. I told you, Chad," My knees almost gave out when his nose skimmed my jaw. "We have as long as we want. But now we need to…t-to…focus. We need to focus."

"Okay, okay," He whispered against my jaw. "I messed up. Let's just make these ten minutes worth while, alright?"

"Chad Dylan-…" I trailed off as his lips connected with my neck. "I-I…Geezus. I cannot _believe_ you did that."

I felt him smirk against my skin. "I know." His hot breath blew across my cheek as he came up and captured my lips with his own. Just to humor him, I put my hands against his chest and gripped his wonderful shirt, bringing him closer. For about thirty seconds we continued to kiss- slowly- before I pulled away. I was surprised I could actually do it.

"C'mon, let's just go back to the hotel." I tried to keep my voice steady as he kissed my cheek and continued, his hands tracing little patterns on my back. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch up to the others."

He sighed. "Promise you'll spend the rest of the night with me? Just me."

"Yeah, fine. Let's go!" Pulling him along behind me, I let my eagerness pull me out of the fantastic theater and into the chilly March air.

**xXx**

"Okay." I said sternly. Crossing my arms, I stood before Chad. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care." He said simply, shrugging. "I just want to do something with _you_."

"Well," I sighed, looking at the clock. We have three hours until I really pass out because of exhaustion. Until then, I'm all yours."

He smirked, pulling me from the hangout room into one of the unlocked rooms on the first floor. Closing and then locking the door behind him, I looked into his mischievous gaze and he whispered. "Perfect."

Pulling me close, he didn't waste a second before covering my mouth with his own. His hands went to the same place they were at in the theater, against my lower back. He pushed his hands against my back, causing my body to come forward and press against his own. This caused a low moan out of the both of us.

As he kissed me, my brow furrowed. It was slow, soft, yet heated and passionate. I didn't understand where it was going, which led me to keep it going. I leaned my whole body against him and allowed my fingers to touch his chin and the my other hand to tangle in his hair. I just let every single feeling I had for him out, and I expressed myself as I gave him what he wanted.

And that was me.

After about ten minutes of this, he turned us around. "Let's go in the vents again. It's fun up there."

"I don't know if I have it in me to climb up there again." I gasped, still breathless from our kisses.

"C'mon. It'll be fun."

Groaning, I demanded he do the vent work. After it was successfully off the ceiling, he got on his hands and knees on the bed. I snickered, and climbed onto him.

"Ooooow!" He whined but then laughed. "Just kiddinggg."

"I think you're high on acting. Maybe you should just go to bed." I smirked, wondering how he would respond to that.

"Heck no! I'm spending the next three hours with you in the vents. Who knows what we can do up there…" His voice took on something new.

Rolling my eyes, I kicked the back of his head.

"My hair!"

I got all the way up and laughed as Chad tried to climb up. "C'mon, Cooper. Where are your muscles?"

"Get out of the way."

I began to crawl away. After a minute he successfully got up into the vents. He crawled after me. "Where we going?"

"Who knows." I said blandly.

There was silence for a moment. "I need to take my socks off." He agreed with me and we stopped and took our socks off in a second before continuing. He chuckled for some reason.

"What?"

"Do you need to take anything else off?"

"That's strike two. What the heck, respectful boyfriend?"

"Okay, okay," He burst out laughing. "I just can't get the picture of you in that dress out of my head."

"Yep. It's official. You're high on something. But what?" I turned.

He crawled up next to me. "Probably just your smell," he whispered, his face inching toward me as he breathed in the scent of my hair and I closed my eyes as I tried to remember the feeling I get when he's so close. When I opened my eyes I saw he was staring at me too. For a minute we just stared at each other, mostly in confusion. Wondering how in the world our rival turned into our best friend, our loved one. I began to get a little lost, and the blue was taking over my vision. Noticing this, he smirked and crawled ahead of me.

Growling, for some reason thinking I had lost whatever battle we just had, I jumped on his back and he caught his fall with his hands. Both of us laughing hysterically, we wrestled to be atop the other. Finally I lost, and he was pinning me.

Immediately he began to kiss me. "Chad," I giggled for the second I had to breathe. "Stop. Come on, let's go."

Pouting, we began to crawl. Somewhere. Anywhere. We even got up to the third floor from climbing up the straight vents. We just made our way through the twists and turns, only talking when something came to mind. Other than that, we traveled in silence.

I spoke. "Do you think everyone else is asleep?" My voice was low.

"I don't know," Chad said next to me. "It's only, like, eight now. But rehearsals were tiring."

For a moment we stayed silent without moving.

"There it is again," I murmured.

"What?"

"I think someone is awake and in one of the rooms…arguing. Is that Portlyn?"

We both listened to a muffled voice of frustration. After a minute, it was no doubt Port, but someone else, too. Skylar.

"It's Port and Sky."

"Do. Not. Call. Him. Sky." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go see what they're doing. I think the room is right at the end of this vent."

"In my room?"

"Maybe…But you are sharing it with Skylar, right?"

"Don't remind me."

We made it. The voices were loud and clear.

"I cannot believe you. You're jealous! _Unbelievably _jealous. This is crossing the line!" Portlyn practically screamed at him.

"I am NOT jealous! He's such an idiot and he never deserved the lead OR Sonny! You look way too far into things." He retorted.

I looked at Chad. His expression was blank, but I could see in his eyes the fury growing within him. I looked back down through the vent at the argument.

"This isn't funny anymore. Are you threatening me? Because I'll tell you right now, Sky, two can play at that game."

"No, I'm not threatening you. Take it as you want it."

Portlyn seemed to get even more frustrated. "The casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls have been here in New York for three. Whole. Months. And you just told me that you're thinking about destroying all of our progress because you envy the guy who was supposedly one of your best friends."

I gasped, then slapped my hand over my mouth. Chad began to shake.

"I never said that." Skylar tried to stay calm.

"This is because of Sonny, isn't it?"

"Sonny," Chad whispered, pulling on my sleeve. "I don't want to listen to this. Let's just go."

"Wait."

Skylar's fists balled up. "It's not about her; I never said it was."

"I know how to read between the lines, idiot. You apparently really like Sonny- duh- and you've been jealous of Chad even before that. I should have known that when he beat you for the lead of Mack Falls AND Wicked you would go over the edge. And now you're just…UGH!"

"Come on." Chad whispered scooting away. I stayed put as I glared at Skylar. I needed to hear this.

"And now," Portlyn continued. "He's taken all you've ever wanted, and that was Sonny. She belongs to him now."

For some reason, a growl escaped my lips at those words. They made me furious inside.

"So," Port summed it all up. "That's why you hate me, too. Because you think I just let him go to Sonny. We didn't want each other, Sky! And you're not going to get everything you want. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"And what was the first wrong? And what's this so-called second one?"

"One: Practically throwing yourself at Sonny and kissing her like she wasn't in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, and …"

I looked at Chad. "Okay, let's go. We jumped down the vents onto the second floor vents and just sat in the corner. I laid down on my back, my hand behind my head in a casual thinking position. I absorbed what I just heard as Chad leaned against the wall, his knees to his chest.

"Do you think Skylar was going to mess up our production of Wicked?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Don't know, don't care." He laid down next to me. "But I need you to promise me something, kay?"

He put his hands on either side of my face, leaning down toward me.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Promise me," He brushed a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, letting his thumb brush my cheek as his eyes followed his movements. "That you'll always be with me, and no one else."

I stared at him, wondering why a question so deep was coming from his lips at this time.

"Promise that you'll always love _me. _Because I know that I'll always love you."

My breath was caught in my throat. My stomach exploded with the most powerful butterflies I'd ever experienced. I swear my heart grew three sizes, and it thumped wildly in my chest.

I began to nod. I nodded as quickly and reassuringly as I could while touching his face with my cheek. I wasn't sure what he wanted- some sort of confirmation of my love for him or some sort of reassurance for him. But I laid my hand on his cheek anyway and nodded furiously, traitor tears forming in my eyes. I pressed my lips onto his as he smiled into the kiss, and I gave him everything I had. Every emotion, every thought, every feeling.

Pulling away just for a second, I whispered to him: "I love you so much, Chad."

He gripped my hair, pulling me closer to him and forcing his lips on mine. "I love you, Sonny."

No matter what he wanted, I knew all I could give him:

And that was everything I had.


	30. Misinterpretted Liking

**Thanks for reviews! Let's get this story on the road! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**xXx**

_I sighed and spoke the words no guy wanted to hear:_

_ "We need to talk."_

"Oh, boy," He said, his attempt at sarcasm unsuccessful when a yawn escaped his lips.

"Yeah." I said lamely.

After a minute of just standing in awkward silence, I sighed once more, annoyed. "Well," I nodded.

He stared at me like he's been since he opened the door. "What?"

"Can't I come in?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Uuuhh," He looked behind him fleetingly before turning back to me. "Yeah. Sure."

I cleared my throat and pushed my hair from my face, following him into the room. Immediately the smell of Chad broke my train of thought, the mixture of his cologne and natural scent filling my nose. I took a deep breath to sneakily sniff at it and calm myself so I wouldn't flip at this guy.

"So," Skylar said as I flopped onto Chad's bed after dodging rejected shirts on the floor. "What is it?"

"I really don't know, Skylar." I shook my head dizzily and glared at him sleepily. "What is it?"

He shrugged. "You came to me, little missy."

I snorted. "Right. Well, what I meant was, what is up with you?"

"Nothing." He said innocently as he stared at me, confused.

"Look." I said sternly, sitting up and clasping my hands together. "It's, like, way before noon, and I can't really focus all that much on what I'm trying to say." He laughed, a soft, long laugh. "It was not impossible to hear your little conversation with Portlyn last night."

He sighed and put his head in his hands, good feeling gone.

Great. Now I'm quoting Finding Nemo.

"I…" I rubbed my eyes. "I really don't understand Skylar. Are you trying to sabotage our show?"

"No!" He defended quickly. "Of course not."

"Then why is everyone telling me that?" I bit my lip.

His eyes fell onto the movement before he fiddled his thumbs together. "I really don't know, Sonny." He smiled.

"What is funny about this?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Nothing. I just always thought your name was so unique. I like to say it."

I put my head in my hands, not looking up at him. "Is that it, then?"

"What?"

"Is it because…" I let out a sharp breath and ran my hands through my hair, sitting up straight and trying my best to look him in the eye. When I did, I noticed they were a dark brown like mine. "Is it because you like me? Is that what this is about?"

"What do you mean, like?" He said in a stalling tone.

I clenched my hands into fists. "I mean, if I was so close to you that you could reach out and kiss me for as long as you could before I pulled away, would you?"

That's when his cheeks went beet red. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed and swallowed. Biting his lip, he ran his hands through his hair like I had. "I never did really apologize for that," He said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No," I shook my head, an embarrassed smile on my face. "You really aren't."

He smiled, too, embarrassed to the extreme. "No." He laughed. "I'm not." Then he became serious again. "I don't apologize for what I did, but for how it made you feel and what it caused. I'm truly sorry for that, but not for what caused it."

I didn't really know what to say. I couldn't reply with any witty comment. My brain wasn't really with me before noon. I couldn't help but feel a little bit flattered because of what he had said to me, but then cursed myself for even thinking I was blushing.

"I mean," Skylar chuckled. "You were right there. _So close. _And the thought came up and I didn't think any more into it. I just…yeah…" He looked off into space as if he were having a flashback. He bit his lip tenderly and chewed on it for a second, and the action made me wonder what he was remembering. Though, I had a pretty good idea.

"Yeah, well," I smiled. "I truly apologize for hitting you." We both laughed, so uncomfortable with the situation we were in. "I'm usually a pacifist, but…it was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

He nodded. "Same."

We laughed again. I was confused at why we were though. Should I be screaming at him? Accusing him of anything? Of what, though? I wasn't completely sure of anything.

"But is this more about Chad than me?" I tried to get back onto track with this guilt flowing through me. It was almost as if I thought even associating with Skylar in any way would be like cheating on Chad. My forehead crumpled, and I tried to rid the thoughts from my head. I wasn't doing anything wrong. In fact, I was doing the right thing by putting the situation out into the open.

"No." He said seriously. I looked up at him, expecting a different answer. "You're probably thinking I've had some sort of grudge against Chad ever since he beat me out for Mackenzie. But…actually, over some few weeks I got over it. I really did. And Chad, Portlyn and I became good friends." Portlyn, too? I wasn't expecting that either. "Despite who he pretended to be, I began to respect Chad a lot. And then you came into the picture."

I shifted so that I was cross-legged, grabbing one of Chad's pillows and holding it. The smell drifted to me once more and a rush of guilt ran over me. I shivered.

"And…I sort of had a crush on you then. Just a little one. Chad saw right away because of how well he knew me, and told me I shouldn't be crushing on a Random." He shook his head, staring off into the distance, remembering. I watched his face give away his emotions. "So, I got them, to believe that it went away. That I didn't want you anymore. A week after that we played musical chairs.

"I wanted you to join Mack Falls. I really, really did. And the way Chad looked at you reminded me of the way he would look when he tried to swoon girls, like he used to. And that's when I caught him and his crush on you." He rolled his eyes. "So, he used Portlyn as a cover-up. It was a classic, fall-in-love-with-my-best-friend kind of thing."

"He used Portlyn to cover up his crush on me?" I asked incredulously.

Skylar just nodded. "That's when I got upset. He was being so hypocritical, and using Portlyn."

"But he did kind of like her, though," I shrugged. "You have to admit it."

"Have you ever had crushed on plenty of different people, but there's always that one person that you've always wanted? Just them, and non one else."

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. I have."

"That's how it was for Chad." He closed his eyes. "And me."

I looked at the ground.

"Unfortunately, we both secretly wanted you. And…Chad was the one who could get me fired. He was the one who could ruin me quicker than you could blink. So I got scared." He shrugged. "And I didn't fight."

"Skylar," I frowned. "I didn't know you felt that way."

He snorted. "Sure." He said sarcastically.

"No," I shook my head. "I mean, for that long. I didn't even really know you."

He sighed. "I know."

I got up and went to sit next to him. He realized but didn't move at all. In fact, he became completely still.

"Just tell me this," I said, hesitantly sitting right beside him and putting my hand on his shoulder. "Are you planning on ruining the show?"

"I got jealous of him," He explained. "I started to think that he took the last thing I could ever want. The lead, the girl, the fame. Everything. I felt so upset, that I just put everything on him when we got here to New York. I just…blamed him."

"I'm sorry, Skylar." I said sincerely. "But are you?" I pushed.

"I really don't know." He shook his head, not even daring to look at me anymore. "As you can see, I can't really control myself when I feel such strong emotions."

"Strong? Like, really strong?" I asked, scared.

"Yeah." Sky mumbled.

"Look, Sky," I sighed. "I really am sorry."

"Me, too." He breathed. "Maybe if I had acted- done something, anything at all- things right now would be different." He spoke so low.

"Maybe," I whispered. I leaned my head down so he would look at me. Getting the hint, he let out a breath and turned his head, facing me head on.

Our faces were just inches apart.

"I'm sorry that I don't reciprocate your feelings," I frowned. "That was a big word for the morning." I shook my head, waking myself up more.

He chuckled, looking at me fondly.

"Maybe we would be together, or maybe I'd be back in Wisconsin, I really

don't know. But until the future, I'm with Chad. I'm sorry, Sky." Hmm. It was a cute nickname

There was a silence.

"We could be such great friends, Skylar." I smiled encouragingly at him. "Really good friends."

He stared at me with what I was afraid to say was longing. The same way I looked at Chad. "I don't want to be friends, Sonny."

What he said made my stomach explode with nerves. I bit my lip nervously, but pulled my teeth away when his hand reached up. The next thing I felt was a rush of guiltiness when his finger ran across my bottom lip hesitantly. My lips parted at the feeling, and I saw Chad in his features. Why was I allowing this? Stop, Sonny. Stop!

His hand then laid on my cheek, his fingers curled around my chin as he cradled my face tenderly. His eyes flickered to my lips, but mine wouldn't move from his deep brown ones. They were getting closer and closer…and closer still…

I gasped softly. Stop it, Sonny! Stop! His nose skimmed my own, and my body was hot with nerves. WhatamIdoingwhatamIdoing! I didn't know.

Suddenly his whole body was on the bed, and he was leaning his own body closer to mine. Our lips hadn't touched, and I wasn't sure why I was anticipating it. The heat I'd felt near my face disappeared and went to my left cheek. His lips were brushing my cheek and my eyes closed at the tender movement. Then he actually kissed my skin, and I shook softly. His lips traveled once more, up to my forehead and kissing it softly. His face came down and his lips trailed down my nose in the perfect movie moment. He kissed my jaw and down my neck, and my breathing increased. He must have heard it, and used it as encouragement.

When he came back up, my eyes were open. His weren't. I swallowed, and tears of guilt sprang to my eyes. I put my hands on his chest, and I pushed him away as hard as I could. I didn't do much, but he got the hint. Disappointment croseed his featuers immediately and he stared at me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, before getting up and running from the room as fast as I could.

**xXx**

** Review! **


	31. MatchMaker

**Sorry for the late update. I will try to be more frequent now!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

** xXx**

Air rushed by me, creating a breeze that brushed everyone I passed without even a nod of acknowledgement. I recalled Skylar's hands on me, and the way I let him touch me. I knew, deep in my gut, that I didn't want Skylar like that. I was just willing to give him what he wanted so he wouldn't be tempted to, in some way, sabotage Wicked. The production we've been working on for two months now. The show that's opening night is in five days!

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I felt like taking a shower, just to get rid of any trace of Skylar on my skin, but had already taken one less than ten minutes ago. Groaning, I turned the corner and ran right smack into Portlyn.

"Hey, Sonny." She said slowly. "Um…are you drunk?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Shut up. I'm just distracted."

"And a little tipsy." She retorted. I just rolled my eyes and decided not to respond immediately. I let one more sigh escape my lips as I leaned against the wall tiredly. "What's up? Something's on your mind."

I pursed my lips, wondering how to put it.

"Let me guess: Skylar was totally hitting on you this morning."

I restrained from gaping at her. "Um…you could say that. Yes."

"I'm sorry about him." She said, looking at with a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't know you guys are friends. I thought you hated the guy."

She bit her lip. "We used to be best friends, I guess. Not anymore, of course. He's a confused, oblivious jerk now. Doesn't know how to get a clue."

"What kind of clue?" I pushed.

Something inside my head came together. I figured something out with just Portlyn's facial expression. Suddenly, I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders at the fact that maybe Portlyn could fix my problems.

"You used to like him a bit, didn't you?" I urged.

"Ha." She said in a monotone. "Yeah, right. No one in their right minds would fancy Skylar."

I gasped, stepping away form her and pointing accusingly. "You- you…" I put a hand on my mouth.

"What?" She said, looking at me with a confused expression. But right under that face was the uncomfortable feeling that was probably coursing through her at this moment.

"You dated Chad to make Skylar jealous, and Chad dated you to make _me _jealous!"

Her eyes widened and we both just stared at each other, different kids of shock on our faces. Then, with a swift kick of her foot, she power-walked down the hallway- away from me and my prodding questions. I immediately followed behind her.

"Port, let's talk about it!" I suggested. But it probably sounded like a demand when she picked up her speed.

"No!" She said sternly.

"Portlyn." I said simply.

"It's so embarrassing!" She exclaimed. "No, we're not talking about this."

"It's not embarrassing." I said, putting my hand on her arm as she stopped and waited for the elevator. "Skylar's…cute." And he was. Kind of. Well, I mean, not when you're comparing to Chad or anything…but he wasn't horrible.

She groaned, letting her head fall onto my shoulder to hide her face. "How did you figure that out?"

"I just realized it with your facial expression. And I think you were so upset when you and Chad broke up- not because you liked him- but because you realized he was using you, too!"

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I would never date Chad seriously. I don't like him like that and I never will. And we both knew what we were doing. I told him when he dumped me and then he admitted the thing about you at the same time. We kind of kept it from you so Chad would have a chance with you and I would have a chance with Skylar."

My jaw was practically on the floor.

The elevator opened and revealed Chad, looking at us strangely with Port's head on my shoulder and my gaping mouth and the smirk that was probably plastered on Portlyn's face.

"We're taking the stairs." I blurted, but I wasn't sure who I was talking to. I pushed Port off me only to grab her arm and drag her next to me as we ran down to the end of the hallway and down the stairs.

"Geez," She said when we got down to the first floor. "You must have _kissed_ Skylar to be so uncomfortable around Chad."

I stayed silent. Portlyn gasped like a maniac and now she pointed at me accusingly. "You-you…"

"No! I didn't- he didn't…_We didn't_."

She sighed, relieved. "Good."

"But I almost let him."

"Sonny!" She exclaimed, and I wasn't sure if it was because she was jealous or she was protecting Chad.

"Because," I got to my defense quickly. "You know what else I just figured out?"

"What?" She sighed.

"Skylar's trying to get close to me because he wants to make you jealous!"

"Shut up." She blushed. "That is so not true."

"Ooooooooooooohhhh, Portlyn! That's so cute…and this is where the plan- and you- come in."

Her eyes widened and I leaned in. "You have to get Skylar to fall for you."

"Ha!" She snorted. "Not possible."

"We'll see." I said with my most mischievous smirk.

xXx

Portlyn and I were eating Frosted Flakes in the lobby. Everyone was waking up now, and most were spread out across the first floor. Some were in the hot tub already, some playing arcade games, and the others eating. What surprised me was Chad and Skylar coming downstairs at the same time and not killing each other.

"This is it. Don't mess up."

"How many hair flips should I do?" She asked nervously. "Should I flip my hair?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Port, you should know this."

"I'm going blank."

"Aaw, and it's so cute."

She glared.

"Just call them over here." I put my head back down in my book, not really reading.

"Chad has to see this too?"

"Just do it!"

"Hey, Skylar! Chad!" She called, and when they looked, she waved them over to us. I pretended not to really care, but I stayed aware of everyone's facial expressions, body language. This better work out, or I would go crazy.

I watched the look that was exchanged between the boys, before Chad gave him a nod and they walked over to the table.

"Hey, Port," Chad said freely. I looked up and smiled at him. "Sonny," He acknowledged me, and his voice took on a more seductive tone as he leaned down and kissed me softly. When he pulled back and looked away to sit down, I bit my lip, thinking about how I'd had to boys show me affection in the span of an hour. Portlyn noticed, so she nudged me.

"What is it, Portlyn?" Sklyar sighed, sitting down.

"Nothing," She said with an innocent smile. "Sonny and I were just lonely."

"As lonely as we could possibly get." I added with a smile for him. Chad noticed this certain smile and looked at me confusedly. Skylar looked a little surprised that I was actually looking at him, but smiled back all the same.

"So," Portlyn asked them both. "How's life?"

"Perfect." Chad said.

"Good." Skylar responded.

A moment of silence. Extremely awkward silence.

I mean, seriously. My boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend and my best friend and stalker and Portlyn's crush and her ex-boyfriend were all in the same place at the same time! Did you catch that? This is crazy!

I kicked Portlyn under the table, and she opened her mouth to say something, but, of course, nothing came out.

"So, Sonny," Chad said with a knowing smile. But what he knew, I didn't know. "How's the book?"

"Great." I smiled back at him. Smiles, smiles, smiles.

He reached over and took it by the binding, flipping it over so it wasn't upside down.

"I like to read upside down," I blurted.

"Oh." He rolled his eyes. "What's going on here?"

"What?" Portlyn laughed. "Nothing. Just four friends having breakfast together. Well, not you guys, but me and Sonny. But I mean, you're allowed to eat, I just…yeah."

Skylar and Chad exchanged yet another glance which pushed me over the edge. I closed my book and slammed it down on the table and stood. All eyes went to me as I exploded.

"I'll tell you what's going on here!" I said to them. "You dated Portlyn to make me jealous and Portlyn dated you to make Skylar jealous and Skylar's trying to get to me so he can make Portlyn jealous because he likes Portlyn and Portlyn likes him so maybe we should just put it out in the open because you dated…and then she…" I trailed off, panting and out of breath. "Wait. What was I saying?"

"What are you talking about?" Skylar said, his face as confused as everyone else's. "Portlyn and I don't like each other."

"Well," I said. "I know you like Portlyn."

"Do not." He mumbled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" I laughed.

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"AAAAAHA!" I pointed at him as his cheeks flushed.

"Do not." He said sternly one more time before standing and walking away.

"Go after him," I whispered urgently to Portlyn.

"Sonny!" She whined. "He doesn't like me."

"You're as oblivious as him." I rolled my eyes. And that was enough to make her stand up and run to Skylar.

"Wait," She called. "Sky, wait."

He turned around.

"Look." She said crossing her arms. "What Sonny said is true. I do like you a bit. And I dated Chad to make you jealous because…well, yeah. And, I know this goes against the best friend rule and everything, but I just wish that we could talk to each other again like we did when we were really close but I guess if you don't even want to talk to me anymore you don't have to and—"

But she was cut off by Skylar's lips touching hers. It lasted only a few seconds, and everyone was watching. And as they pulled apart, everyone was silent.

But I jumped up and down and clapped my hands. "Yay!" I exclaimed.

And then I collapsed into the chair once again, letting out a huge breath and realized that the whole situation had made me even more tired.

Chad had that stupid smirk on his face again.

"What?" I said not letting his cocky face get to me because I was so happy.

"Nothing. It just took you a long time to figure that out."

I frowned. "You knew everything didn't you?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"And you didn't tell me…"

"Don't go on forever again."

"Even though you knew and you didn't say anything and then you just—"

And, like the cheesy jerk he was, he kissed me and shut me up.

"Hmm." I was silenced.

"I love you, Sonny, and you're a very good matchmaker."

"Hmm. I love you, too."

And he kissed me again, but I pushed him away.

"You don't get anything when you don't _tell _me anything."

And then I walked away.


	32. Depressing End, Hopeful Beginning

**Sorry for the late update!**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**xXx**

"Five minutes till show time!" A voice rang out, and I recognized it as one of the backstage helpers that had been here since early morning, just like us. My body responded to the words ferociously, and my head spun with nerves. My skin tingled with anticipation and the green paint on it. I looked in the mirror, my hair cascading down my back. I grabbed my ponytail and put it in my mouth, grabbing Tawni's cell phone off the dressing room counter and turning it off like she was supposed to do this morning.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, but didn't make a move to turn it back on. I didn't respond to her in any way, and I realized she was just as nervous as I was. "Fine."  
I continued to smooth my dress. I ran over to my rack of clothing right next to Chastity's and made sure all my outfits and whatnot were in order from beginning of show time to end. I nodded, having already checked this twenty times. Or thirty. I read the last good luck and I love you text from my mother before turning my own phone off. Portlyn bustled into the room to check all of her outfits also.  
"You guys set?" She asked.  
I looked to Tawni, who nodded. "As set as we'll ever be."  
"Relax." She said with a smile. "We're going to do great." But I saw her shaking fingers and the licking of her lips, and I knew she couldn't be so sure.  
I wanted to go speak to Chad, maybe wish him luck, but everyone was so busy that I couldn't even leave the dressing room wing. I sighed.  
"Thanks, Port. Now you relax, too."  
"Shut up." She laughed nervously and punched my shoulder. She left the room quickly to find something else to do.  
My mind raced. My heart pounded. I realized that I needed something to occupy my thoughts so I wouldn't get too nervous. I looked frantically for something , anything, but everything seemed perfect, in place, ready to go. I decided to go find Chad. Just as I was walking through the door frame I ran into a hard chest.  
"Whoa, Sonny." Chad's voice was in front of me. "I was just looking for you."  
"Found me." I mumbled, a little disoriented from the bump and my own dizziness from his proximity.  
"Hey!" Tawni said once again. "This is the girl's dressing room!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Help me, would you, Sonny?" He said, and his voice took on a twang of desperation.  
"Sure." I nodded, and let him lead me to the back of the theater. I could hear people calling order after order as loudly as possible over the hustle and bustle of last minute tidies. I could hear the soft murmur of the thousand people in the crowd behind the red, thick, somewhat soundproof curtain  
But all of that disappeared when I looked into Chad's eyes.  
Something about the way he looked at me had me feeling a whole new kind of dizzy. A different kind of nervous. I remembered the day I sat on his lap as I sobbed into this shoulder, letting the story of my father escape from my lips for the first time in my life. I remembered the first day we had here in New York, Chad and I both feeling so incredibly awkward from our unexpected kiss in my dressing room. I remembered looking into his eyes with that look of desperation in them as I cried, the fact of Chad and Portlyn together irking me in a way Id never been irked before. I remembered the way he stared at me when I showed him that tape, where he had mumbled my name in his sleep and rejected Portlyn in his own slumber, and how he wished things could be different. And the last thing I recalled was the look in my eyes when Chad told me he loved me, and I, knowing he was one hundred percent mine and completely lovable, loved him back and kissed him under the lights of fireworks in the night sky.  
But now, a whole new face was staring at me, and I couldn't really place hte emotion that seemed to be raging inside him: Fear. Anxiety. Desperation. Fear. Nerves.  
"Chad." I said simply. "What is it?"  
"I-I, um..." He stammered, looking away, but if it was looking to see if someone would catch us or so he wouldn't meet my eyes, I wasn't sure.  
"Chad?"  
"Sonny," He sighed, and I watched his defenses thaw as he whispered my name. "I'm...nervous."  
"What did you say?" I leaned in closer.  
"I said I'm nervous!" He snapped in a way, but then shrank back as if I were going to laugh at him.  
So I did. "You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, Chad."  
"I haven't put on a live performance since The Goody Gang. I don't know what the difference between a set and a stage is!  
"Oh, Chad. You'll be fine! Just remember that we're all going to be out there with you. Okay?" I smiled, touching his cheek.  
"Three minutes! Three minutes till show time!"  
Chad looked like he was about to faint. "I need some more reassurance. A distraction."  
"What kind of distrac-," But I couldn't finish, because his lips were already hungrily drinking mine.  
The kiss seemed so very scared, and I responded to him with a gentle touch that caused him to kiss me softer, lighter. For a couple of seconds we lingered there, and when I pulled away from him, he licked his lips and smiled at me.  
"Jesus. How often do you need distractions?" I gasped.  
He laughed, "Who knows? I just felt like kissing you."  
"Aaaaww. Of course you did." And I walked away after I laughed.  
"Hey," He whined.  
I turned around as another voice reverberated backstage, "Places, everyone! Two minutes! Places!  
"Sonny," He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "We've gone through a lot here in New York," He brushed my hair from my face with a hand as light as a moth's wing. "And through it all, there's only one thing I'm sure of."  
"And what's that?" I breathed. a little caught up.  
He smiled. "I love you."  
My heart burst with anticipation and I kissed him once again happily. "I love you, too."  
We both looked at each other for one last second before we said simultaneously, "Good luck."  
**xXx**  
I kept my cool.  
For Good between me and Portlyn had been sung, which meant that this was it.  
The last scene. The last scene. The last scene.  
It was finally here. Three and a half hours later. I looked down in my peripheral at the trap door. The last scene. There was a white sheet up so that the whole scene would be in shadow to the crowd. I could tell that to the people watching you would see a young girl in high heels and braids walking toward me with something that looked like a bucket.  
"Be gone, witch!" Tawni squealed, for she was the double of Nessarose and Dorothy.  
I let out a cry of rage as best I could, and to my ears it sounded perfect. The door opened and a part of the stage I was standing on began to descend into the under-stage, and I put my hands up so it would look like I was melting. The people in the crowd began to gasp. The black overdress I had worn caught to the edge of the stage and I was left in the black dress I'd worn previously as we sung Dancing Through Life in the shadows. People cheered above me. I knew it was the extras we'd hired as hunters.  
I heard Portlyn sing a few words, and on my cue, I joined in, harmonizing our last words of the song. My voice echoed through the mic, making me sound eerie and distant, but the voice and sound sounded beautiful.  
As the people left the stage, I was already in position and ready. Eivon ushered me onto the stage with a shove. I began to look around frantically.  
"Fiyero, Fiyero!" I called for Chad. I heard three sharp raps on the second trap door. I ran over to it as my dress billowed behind me as I opened it. Chad climbed out and immediately he was in my arms.  
The crowd applauded in surprise, previously thinking the Chad was dead due to my singing No Good Deed. But here he was.  
We waited for the sound to die down before Chad pulled away. "We have to go, now." He said. "They may come back."  
"Wait," I said, and made my way to my old clothes that were still onstage. I grabbed the book Galinda had given to me, and looked into the crowd. I saw my mother, and I sang the last words on the script...  
"I have been changed...for good..."

I turned when Chad's hand touched mine. He laced his fingers through mine and we ran from the stage.

"As long as your...mine..." We sang together. And then the curtain closed.

The story was, in many ways almost over. Finally.

Chad beamed as we heard the crowd uproar with applause and cheers. Whistles were heard, but I had somewhere to be. As if on cue, Eivon tugged my arm forcefully.

"Lt's go! Quickly, now." We ran back to the dressing room and I hopped into the shower.

Eivon counted to thirty for me and then I turned it off immediately. I had five minutes to get changed and showered and pretty again. She threw my black and gold dress over the wall and I caught it. I dried my pale, cream skin with my towel and quickly put on everything. I zoomed out when I was finished, and there were already people waiting. One with a hairdryer, who immediately pulled me into a chair and turned it on. Eivon turned on the curler.

Three and a half minutes later, I was ready. Hair somewhat curled to perfection, dress in tact, skin not green. Just how I like it.

"Go!" Eivon yelled to me. I sprinted in my flats to the backstage. Chad and Portlyn were awaiting their cue.

"You did-," But she was shoved into the stage and was smiling and waving. Chad was shoved next as he did the same.

"You're up!" The guy said. And I ran on stage, refusing to be pushed. As practiced, I ran up to center stage, the hugest smile on my face. I gave a wave, and right before I bowed, everyone decided to stand. Wolf-whistles and screams from fans were making my dizzy, and I loved it.

It was finally over. Finally.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I would miss being in that amazing hotel with all my newfound friends and, well, the best boyfriend in the world. I would miss New York and all its hectic ways. I would miss sharing a room with Tawni and waking up to my friends right there with me.

But I would have to think about that later, because now I looked behind me, my hands outstretched. One hand was grabbed by Tawni, one of my best friends, and the other by Chad, my boyfriend, and I knew we were now all linked. There was a bond between the two shows like never before, not a rivalry. And I couldn't help the overwhelming joy as we all smiled and bowed once again to be greeted with more cheers, each and every one of us knowing that it was the depressing end of one thing, but the hopeful beginning of another.

**xXx**

**So...whatdya think? THIS MIGHT BE THE FINAL CHAPTER. Should I write another one? Because if I do, I have a good idea for it. SEQUEL, ANYBODY?**

** PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


End file.
